


Suddenly, It's You

by TheClingtons



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClingtons/pseuds/TheClingtons
Summary: It’s an accident, really. Hillary, the no-nonsense lawyer, turns 45 and she is not getting any younger. She wants to have a baby, not a boyfriend or a husband, just a baby. She knows that she needs to do something to make her dream of becoming a mother come true. Bill’s net-worth increases to billion dollars when his company, Clinton Industries’ shares reached an all-time high catapulting him on the list of the top ten richest people in the world. He is at the height of career until fate decides to step in.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Lounge, New York City | 1994**

The luxury bar in Upper Manhattan where usual traders, business person, hedge fund managers, and the like take their usual late night drinks talking about economy, politics, and stock performance were now abuzz with other news, that the notorious the billionaire, playboy, William Jefferson Clinton, CEO of the Clinton Industries who was missing for the past two years was found.

It wasn’t because he was missing but it was because the week after they threw a celebration for him, Bill was nowhere to be found. Again, it wasn’t because he was missing, but because Bill flew somewhere and didn’t want to be found.

The PR of the Clinton Industries said that Bill went to Honolulu to work there remotely while working on his another secret project. However, Douglas, and Bill’s friends were skeptical about the announcement. Bill was not the kind of person who would just leave impromptu. They knew something was up.

They pressed Bill for any information but he remained tight lipped saying that he was  _ somewhere _ doing something—a project.

“Are you sure we are talking about the same Bill Clinton? Our comeback king? Our friend?” Rhett asked. He was 6’2, wearing a rounded glasses, his hair jet black, and was sporting a suit without the coat. He looked at the guy talking, Douglas, who was sitting in front of him about the latest news about their friend.

“Yeah, we are talking about the same Bill Clinton,” Douglas responded nonchalantly. He reached for his cigar inside his pocket, placed it in between his lips, then lit the tip with his silver lighter.

“Are you saying that the Bill Clinton—our friend—is a total changed man?”

Douglas pursued his lips, resigned. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if our man will end up getting married in the end of the year.”

“Holy shit! Bill Clinton! Getting married?”

“Surprising, isn’t it?”

“That’s like you saying that you’ve seen a unicorn!”

Douglas scoffed, and said, “I actually prefer to believe the existence of unicorn than William settling down.”

“What happened?”

Douglas took a deep breath then puffed, the white smoke circling them. He hunched forward, and looked at his friends. “Well, it all started two years ago, when I threw that damned party when his company reached an all time high that catapulted him in the list of Forbes Richest People in the World. I think you can remember that when we celebrated it in the Ritz.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that, Bill was so wild there.” Another guy said then shook his head remembering how Bill got drunk drinking champagne, one bottle after another.

Douglas laughed, “The nerve of that idiot man, he was even allergic to alcohol, and claimed to be sober but threw his sober status and caution for one night.”

There were echoes of laughter, remembering that time. “Well…” Douglas continued, his laughter subsiding, “Well, it really started there. I think I am partly to blame why our good man changed.”

==============================

**Hillary's Apartment, Chicago | 1992**

It was past eleven o’clock at night and Hillary was still up after celebrating her birthday with her friends. She couldn’t really sleep not after a friend joked that she was five years away from buying cats to accompany her when she retire fifteen years after.

Hillary did not really mind the cats. She loved cats, but she did not like the nagging thought that she was getting old and alone while her friends were all married and were already growing their family.

Hillary looked at the AOL chat screen with the text cursor blinking in front of her. Hillary just turned forty five and she was still single. She was no longer hopeful in finding the  _ one _ , in fact, she was not even interested. She focused her time and energy in her career being a lawyer and the idea of getting married really did not cross her mind and no longer in her mind. She dated men, alright, but her priority was her career, and her time being a lawyer was too demanding that she couldn’t balance relationship and career together.

Marriage might not be something for her, but she would fight like hell to have a child. While she could adopt, she wanted to experience giving birth and having a child to call her own, something that came from her own flesh. She wanted that, and she was not going to settle for anything less. So she started trying out this chat thing that she read in Cosmopolitan. She joined a group chat for singles and met LongAndHardDick virtually. Among all the guys that she met there virtually, her conversation with LongAndHardDick lasted for three weeks in fact she was still talking to him after the fourth week. It was a sign that he was the man she was looking for.

She already learned the information that she need, his name was Charles. He was tall, handsome, and stupid. Better stupid so he wouldn’t pursue her if he successfully got her pregnant. Plus, she did not want anyone so smart like her because if she was already intelligent and the father was also intelligent that would make her child  _ very  _ intelligent and she did not want her child to suffer the same fate of being bullied and avoided because they couldn’t relate to him or her.

Just like what happened to her.

She did not want her child to push people away; to became too bitch-y, and too intellectual to make them know that she/he did not really care.

She pushed back the eyeglass that she wore, having her mind all set in the one night stand that she was hoping to get.

Funny, because when Charles brought up the topic, she couldn’t understand why she felt a little anxious. She couldn’t confirm Charles’ invitation of one night stand. She felt herself gagged a little while still staring at the invitation.

It wasn’t like her to be that desperate and pathetic, but she wanted it badly.

“Waddya say, Hillary? Let’s have fun.”

Hillary took a deep breath and looked at the birthday cards that was propped on her table and her eyes landed on one that had a huge number 45 in the middle.

_ Fuck, of course, she’s going to do it. _

“Sure, Charles! See you at the Ritz 8:00 PM.”

“Why the Ritz? I ain’t going to pay for that hotel.”

Hillary took a deep breath slightly annoyed. “Don’t worry, just go there and meet me.”

“You can’t wait to have some of this long and hard dick, eh? HEHEHE!”

“Jesus Christ,” Hillary swore looking at the Charles’ message. She took a deep breath then responded nauseously, “Yes, I can’t wait to have some of that long and hard dick, HEHEHE.”

She rolled her eyes to herself after typing that idiotic reply:  _ HEHEHE _ , what’s that even? She thought. She shook her head and turned off the laptop.

She stood up then went to the table where a flute was waiting for her. She reached for it then filled it up with some Chardonnay that was sitting on a bucket of ice next to it.

She looked at the bubbles inside, swirled it creating a small vortex, releasing the smell of grapes, and cinnamon, she leaned and sniffed, before she took a sip.

Three days from now, she would finally have her dreams come true, she thought.

**==============================**

**The Lounge, New York | Same Night**

“Here’s the Comeback King!” Douglas shouted seeing Bill enter the private room that they rented to congratulate him when he finally entered the Top Ten Forbes’ Richest People in the World.

Bill beamed at them and spread his arms acknowledging the fact of what he became—the Comeback King. He lost his position in his own company five years ago because of his scandals. He was a notorious playboy sleeping with anyone from diplomat's wives, to other businessmen’s mistress, to A-list celebrities, to international models. Basically, he seduced women that caught his eyes.

The board members ignored it until he slept with the Duchess of Lexington. The Duke of Lexington found out about the affair and the Duke, with his power and influence, ruined Bill.

Bill thought he could get away with it but the investors started to pull out questioning his morality. When they reached an all time low, the board members pressured him to take a break. In order to save his business, Bill took their advice and stayed away. It was painful but he understood that it was necessary to save the company. During the time that he was away, Bill sobered. He sought some help with his womanizing and started attending meditation. He knew that he needed to change before he lost his company. He worked his way to build his reputation again, then fixed his relationship with the board members, and also cleaned his image until the investors and board members warmed on him--welcoming him back to the company.

“Forbes’ Richest Person!” Douglas exclaimed.

“Not yet! Number eight, but I am sure that Bill would become the number one day!” Rhett said as they sat on the leather couch.

“You have so much confidence in me,” Bill responded chuckling. He reached to loosen his tie, then asked, “So when are we having the party?” He started to pour some whiskey on his tumbler while thinking about the party that he wanted to throw for all the hard work that his people did to get them where they were.

“Saturday night,” Douglas said, “Don’t worry about it, we have it all taken care of.”

Bill took a sip of his 1876 Whiskey, “I am sure you have it all taken care of, Doug. I trust you.”

Douglas smiled. “Three days from now, your life will change William Jefferson Clinton! Three days from now at the Ritz!” he announced raising his glass for a toast. “To new beginnings, my dear friend.”

Bill gave him a lopsided smile and raised his glass, “To new beginnings, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with a new fic (inspire by this Billary Blockquote entry [[X](http://theclingtons.tumblr.com/post/174470600381/so-this-cool-boy-from-arkansas-met-the-no)]. This was not the BDSM that I promised because I realized that it was too technical. I was also wary that posting it might offend someone. I haven't disregarded the idea though, I just need to learn more about that theme. 
> 
> Having said that, I hope you will like fic and give it a shot. This is angsty and fun. Also, this is an alternate universe, so yes, it's out of character. Lastly, this is not beta'd, sorry for my flaws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd.

**Two Days Before the Meeting | 1992**

Hillary arrived in her office earlier than usual. It wasn’t because she has a problem with punctuality but because she couldn’t sleep well. She was stressed by the arrangement the one night stand. You see, she wasn’t the one-night-stand type so she did not know what to expect. Plus, she was thinking how to kick out Charles without coming across as an asshole. She couldn’t stomach sleeping with him after.

She tipped her head up thinking what to tell him: _You can’t sleep here, you need to leave shortly._

 _No, that still sounds off,_ she thought. She might be a bitch but she was not ungrateful. She did not want Charles to think that she was an opportunist.

She rubbed her forehead. _Hypocrite_ , she muttered. Of course, she’s an opportunist. She would use him to get what she wanted.

“Oh, God, what have I become?” She groaned.

She turned to her clock and saw that she still have thirty minutes before her work started.

She began browsing magazines instead to find some answer, then, bingo!

**The Ultimate Guide to Preparing for Your One Night Stand.**

Hillary looked at the title of the article in the magazine. She scrunched her face because instead of finding the way how to kick him out, she was faced by another problem: the details: What she would wear, would they eat? Would they proceed to have sex?

 _Gee_ , she thought, massaging her temples. The closer she got to the meeting day, the more nervous she becomes, and the more problem arises. She slept with guys she was with… well with guys that she could count with her one hand, but she was never an expert.

Heck, she couldn’t even remember the last time she tried to seduce anyone.

_Knock knock knock_

“Come in!” She said taking the magazine away from her table and neatly hiding it inside her drawer.

“Wow, Daniel told me you’re early today,” Jess said, Jess was Hillary’s assistant. She was thirty-three years old, her hair springy and fashionable, her eyes chocolate brown, her skin like that of mocha, she was sexy and lived an active life. She was someone Hillary could ask for an advice.

But Hillary bit her tongue before could even ask her assistant for an advice. What would Dana think of her?

“Yeah, I can’t sleep last night,” Hillary said pulling her client’s paper that was sitting on the side of her table.

“I am sorry to hear that but here’s your coffee and some toast,” Dana said smiling at her, putting the tray with the coffee and toast on the side of her table where Hillary preferred.

“I have an Advil, do you want to have some of it?” Dana asked concerned.

Hillary bit her lip before responding, “Thank you, Dana, I appreciate that.”

“You have a nine o’clock meeting by the way, and your chauffeur is already waiting for you.”

Hillary smiled, “Thank you, Dana.”

Before Dana left, Hillary suddenly remembered to ask, “Dana, did you already book my room at the Ritz?”

Dana spun around and gave her a smile, “Yes, it’s already reserved for you, your room number is 1123.”

==================

Bill arrived in his office earlier than usual, it wasn’t because he was punctual, it was because he was a changed man. Or so he wanted to project to everyone. Ever since he regained his position as the CEO, he wanted everyone to know that his wicked days were over. Everyone was skeptical, of course, but they gave him the benefit of the doubt. They gave him days, and days turned to weeks, then months, and they were pleased that Bill remained true to his words. He was, indeed, a changed man.

But honestly, he was, oh, boy, he was a changed man.

“Wow, two month, sir, two months!” George, Bill’s assistant quipped. Bill kept his back turned to George looking outside, his coat discarded. He wore a pristine, starchy, white long sleeves with a metallic blue tie, his hair a combination of salt and pepper were neatly brushed. His eyes clear, his jaw relaxed, he was like a smooth-sailing-guy that they were not used of.

Before, Bill would arrive in the office late. He just did not care. His shirt usually unkempt, his tie loose, or sometimes he wouldn’t even wear one. His eyes bloodshot. Some people knew that he just spent another night of debauchery and smoking pot that he claimed--was not inhaled.

Of course, everyone believes that he did not inhale them. He merely gargled the smoke and huffed them like how he did his mouthwash.

No one questioned it, they let it pass. He was slick-willy anyway.

But that was the good old days, Bill then was a changed man. No longer sleeping with women. Not smoking. Not drinking. No longer, the Slick-Willy that they used to call him.

He was celibate, sober, and a good boy. He wanted to keep it that way until he meets the _one_.

“Your coffee, sir?” George asked standing next to him handing him a brewed coffee.

Bill took the cup, “Do you have my list of agenda today?”

“Yes, sir, in fact, you’ll have a board meeting by ten today.”

Bill nodded, “Make sure to have my briefing papers on my table so I can review an hour before my meeting.”

George smiled, “I already placed it on your table, sir.”

“Very well.”

“Well, I’ll leave you now, sir.”

“Thank you, George.”

Bill turned back to the view outside watching the people come and go when he heard George spoke again.

“Uh, sir, Douglas called yesterday and said that he already reserved your room at the Ritz for Saturday’s party.”

Bill did not react, instead took a sip of his cup still looking at the people passing.

“Your room, sir, is 1723.”

“Thank you, George.”

===========================

**The Lounge | 1994, Present Time**

“Wait, wait, did Bill tell you all of this?” Rhett asked. He already had consumed his first cigarette and was ready to start on the second.

“Yep, the reason why I followed him in his hiding place.”

There was a sudden silence.

“You know where he is?” The men asked in shocked considering that Bill’s whereabouts were a secret.

Douglas took a shot of whiskey, “I am not telling you where he is, he will come out when the time is right.”

“So how did they meet?”

Douglas pursued his lips thinking if he should get into the details. The men were all waiting for him to proceed.

“Well, as you know, he was there for the party, and the woman was there for another reason that Bill did not exactly say what.”

Douglas rubbed his lips thinking of ways how to tell the story without destroying his friend’s trust.

“Bull shit, Bill told you!” Rhett exclaimed getting impatient.

“Alright, calm down,” Douglas said and he leaned forward again.

“I’ll tell you, but it’s going to be a long story—“

“You can keep this foreplay going we are not leaving,” someone commented making some guys in the circle chuckle.

“Alright, so this is how it happened…” Douglas started, “Bill was there for the party—“

“Fuck, hurry up!”

Douglas chuckled, enjoying teasing his friends. “Well, do you want me to say it or not?”

Rhett raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so he was there for the party, and the woman was there for another reason. Bill, instead of going to his room, ended up going to the woman’s room.”

The men laughed, “That’s a classic Bill Clinton.”

“No, wait,” Douglas said sharply, stopping them, “In all fairness, it was an accident.”

“How the hell did that happened?”

“Well, his room was 1723, and her room was 1123. Bill in all his drunkenness ended up going to the eleventh floor instead of the seventeenth, and because he was so drunk he misread 1123 as 1723.”

There was a silence in the room, “Then? What happened?”

“Sparks fly.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Douglas shrugged, “Sparks fly.”

=============================

**The Ritz, the Fateful Night | 1992**

Bill looked at the message on his cellphone reading a message from George that his baggage was already inside his room, then he looked up when the car stopped in front of the grand entrance of the Ritz. They told him that it was going to be a party. He really opted to wear jeans but he did not want to be underdressed so he still wore slacks, his white shirt, and tie.

He wanted to remind himself that he was a changed man. He chanted and convinced himself that he wouldn’t drink any alcohol, wouldn’t smoke anything, wouldn’t sleep with anyone.

“Clinton Industries Party, please?” Bill asked the concierge, and the concierge directed him to the venue.

Bill could already hear the sound echoing from the room where they were holding the party. The beat of the music, the cacophony of cheer, and shouting were starting to hum in his blood. He was made for fun and his body was attuned.

_No, you are in control. Nope, nope, nope. You will say hello, make a speech, then you leave._

“Bill Clinton!” George said meeting him outside the room.

Bill could feel his heartbeat thundering in his chest. _This is a bad idea,_ he thought.

"Are you ready?" George asked, giving him a devilish smile.

_No._

“Come," George said, ushering him inside, "Welcome to the Party, Slick Willy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction: The AOL Instant Messenger did not start 1992 but rather 1997.
> 
> Please let me know if the shift of timeline is confusing. This is the first time I have tried this, narrated by a third speaker, so basically, it's Douglas who was narrating the story. It shifts between 1994 and 1992. LOL. WTF?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ritz, Room 1123 | 1992**

Hillary ran through her Cosmopolitan guide checklist: warm bath, checked. Lotion, checked. Make up, checked. Silk Japanese robe, checked. Wax, checked. Waxed everything? Waxed everything. Perfume, checked. 

She also checked her ovulation kit and yes, that night was the perfect night for her to do the deed. She ’d better do it good because it was her only shot.

She looked at her reflection inside the bathroom. Her skin bright and well moisturized. She put  a light red lipstick on , a faint blush, then she reached for the vodka and took a shot of it, hissing as she felt the burn of the Vodka in her throat. Later she realized she didn’t eat yet - Hillary felt she  would throw up if she did  so instead she drank water, and took another shot of Vodka. 

_ Enough, two shots of vodka is enough,  _ she thought. She saw her cheeks a little flushed. She glanced at her watch: Charles would arrive anytime from now.

===============================

Bill was a changed man, or he thought so. He tried his best to avoid his past vices. However, when Douglas accompanied him inside the party, it all ended for him there.

The “good guy” was a “wicked-party guy” again. Maybe because it was really who he was: party loving, fun guy.

“You’ll love this Slick-Willy,” Douglas said, giving him a wink and bringing him on the stage. Bill hardly heard him because of the loud music - he could feel the beat of the dream in his chest. A trickle of sweat slid down his temple, his hands getting sweaty. He could feel his adrenaline rushing.

Bill awkwardly stood in the middle of the stage. A sudden stillness occurred as he stood in the middle, and then Douglas gave him the microphone: everyone looked at him, and it dawned on him that they were in their casual to party clothes. He was the only one wearing necktie at the  _ damn _ party.

Bill looked at the crowd clutching the microphone until he heard someone chant his name.

“Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!” until it got louder and louder.

Bill closed his eyes and spread his arms on the side as if embracing how the people glorified him. He moved his arms encouraging them to chant his name louder and louder.

He was a changed man, right?

He moved his hand up and set the microphone in front of his lips. The people hushed. He was ready to say the speech that he practiced. However, the speech that he practiced was so formal and so out of place like his starchy clothes and tie. These people were there for fun and he should be there for fun.

“Well, you guys did a great job that brought us here…” He said, then he paused as he watched the blank face of his employees.

“Well, fuck,” Bill said in resignation, “let’s party!” he announced drawing people to cheer louder for him.

Next thing he knew people carried him like how they did the rockstars in concerts - his employees loved him, and Bill basked in their love.

Douglas caught him then gave him a champagne bottle. Bill shook it until the cork popped. He showered everyone near him with the alcohol, then he poured some on his mouth spilling on his either side of his mouth, his clothes getting soaked.

He drank one bottle.

Then another.

Then another one, until he was chugging bottle after bottle of champagne. Douglas brought him on the couch where automatically some women started surrounding him. 

He was a changed man, right? Not really.

===============================

Hillary checked her clock. Charles should’ve arrived but he didn’t. She tried reaching for him but his phone was unattended.

She paced and paced anxiously.

_ Oh, my God _ , she thought. Did he just  bail  out on her?

 

==========================   
  


The smell of burning weed surrounding Bill, there were people dancing and the music went on and on.

He was built for this, for the rave and the loud music: the alcohol, drugs, and sex. Until he suddenly felt a jolt . His conscience was talking to him, despite the alcohol in his body.

_ No, you are a changed man, Bill. _

A woman, who was splayed on his side touched his face, while the other handed him another bottle. “Drink Slick Willy” She said, her voice hoarse, her breath smelled entirely of alcohol.

She leaned to lick the side of his neck and Bill felt the hairs at the back of his neck  stand  up. The woman ran her hand on his thighs, so he leaned to give to the woman a kiss. 

Finally, he realized he could use someone tonight, fuck like a rockstar.

Douglas pulled him dislodging him from the girls. “We have a gift for you,” he teased, “It’s a congratulatory gift. It’s in your bedroom.”

Bill laughed. “Well,” he said, “You better be sure I’ll love it.” He swayed a little then turned to the women, “it’s been a great night, but ladies, I have to leave.”

Bill made his way out of the room, his vision a bit blurry. He was used to get tipsy but his months of not drinking made him a newbie again. He bumped into other people then muttered  apologies as he passed throw the crowd  \- he scratched his neck.  _ Damn _ , he thought, he could feel his face hot, then he went to the elevator squinted at the button and clicked on the number button where his room was located.

==========================

One hour and thirty minutes passed, Hillary already prepared what she needed to prepare. She lighted some scented candles, dimmed the room light that it was almost dark, and had rehearsed how she would seduce him by calling him using his username: “Long and hard dick”.

She would utter the words as if she was a sultry vixen, knowing Charles would like it. She would imagine herself the sexiest goddess that ever stepped on earth.

However, waiting for an hour and thirty minutes blew her fuse. She lost her interest in seducing him and instead  she felt the need to choke  him for his tardiness.

She used her thick eyeglasses to check the number,  she thought to call  him again for nth time. When she was about to type his number again she heard some noises just outside her bedroom. She marched to the door, slid her glasses up until rested on top of her head, and reached for the handle of the door.

All she saw was a blur because of her myopia, but she could not mistake that a man was standing before her, she then instead of using her practiced “vixen” voice she blurted out, “Long and hard dick?”

==========================

**The Lounge** ,  **Present 1994**

“So that’s how they met?” Rhett asked looking at Douglas. Ignoring the chuckles from the other men.

“That’s how they met,” Douglas responded matter-of-factly.

“But whatever do you mean, sparks flew ?” Someone asked.

Douglas took a deep breath then said, “It was stupid honestly, and neither it made sense to me, but Bill said that when he saw the woman, it was just… poof.”

Someone exchanged a confused look, so Douglas continued exasperatedly, “Magical.”

Someone made a choked sound, while others blinked twice thinking if they heard Douglas correctly.

“Why, magical?”

Douglas poured himself another drink before he continued.

==========================

**The Ritz | 1992**

Bill was swaying as he made his way towards his bedroom.

Douglas  had a gift for him.  _ A woman no less _ , Bill thought excitedly. After being celibate for a year and half his dick could get some good squeezing. He missed that—that soft, warm, squeeze around his long and hard dick.

He chuckled thinking about it.

With all the touching below and the booze and the smell of weed, it made him want to sleep with someone. He was horny as hell and was just about to reach for his keys when the door  of his room swung open.

The first thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes.

Maybe because he was drunk, but the woman standing before him was beautiful. She wasn’t drop dead gorgeous alright, but there was something about her that made him feel like as if someone just flashed a light on his eyes.  _ Poof _ , that kind of thing. 

She was wearing a white short silky robe that gave him a good view of her shapely thighs. Her cheeks pink and her  lips red.

She did not look like one of those cheap escorts or almost bone thin models or celebrities with fake boobs that went under the knife. 

She looked beautiful and with something he couldn’t pinpoint, maybe the eyeglasses propped on her head as a headband or the fact that she looked natural.

Then she suddenly asked (rather almost angrily), “Long and hard dick?”

Bill squinted at her question, but a smug smile appeared on his face, “Long and hard dick indeed,” he responded before he wrapped his arms around her and swooped down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am not going to spoil it, but I hope to hear your thoughts!  
> Yay, someone volunteered to beta my work. Thanks, J! You are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hillary did not expect it but Bill, or Charles as she thought, suddenly kissed her. Bill maneuvered her until he was able to kick the door shut. She wanted to gag by the alcohol. She did not return the kiss but instead placed her arms in between their  bodies and pushed hard making Bill step back.

“You’re drunk?” She asked incredulously.

Bill looked at her confused.  _ Is she angry? _

“I was  at a party?” Bill responded wondering why she was angry.  _ Oh _ , he thought amusedly. He took a step forward putting his hands on her hips. “Have you been waiting for me?” 

Before Hillary could respond, Bill looked behind her and asked: “Why the heck is it so dark in here?”

Her preference. 

Hillary did not want him to see her body. She was conscious about it. She was not going to get the lights on. But before she could respond, Bill leaned and started nuzzling her neck. She tilted her head as he started to move her again. Her eyeglass dislodged until it fell with a thud on the floor. They both did not  notice it until they both heard a crack.

“You stepped on my glass, you goat!”

Bill laughed. No one had ever called him a goat _.  _ Hillary squatted touching the floor finding her broken glass, then she felt Bill squatted as well , picking up her eyeglass.

“I got  them ,” he whispered, then she felt him reached for her arm pulling her up. He stood so close that she could feel the heat off  his body and his smell. Her face scrunched from the smell of alcohol that was too strong for her nostrils.

“Is this your first time to do this?” He asked, as he gently tipped her chin up with his finger.

She nodded, and she felt Bill  lean in and  kiss her forehead. “You poor little thing, I’ll take care of you.”

Hillary smiled a little touched by his consideration. “Can you please take a shower?” she kindly asked.

Bill laughed again.  _ Who the hell is this woman? _ He thought. 

She could make him laugh, insult him, and make him horny all at the same time.

“Okay, Darling. I’ll take a shower.”

===========================

**The Lounge, Present | 1994**

“Wait, so this Charles is the guy she was supposed to sleep with?”

Douglas exhaled, “please don’t tell Bill I told you the story.”

Someone snickered, “Of course we won’t.”

“So, what happened then?”

===========================

 

**The Ritz, 1992**

Bill took a shower, even though he was still slightly tipsy. He noticed how the woman made herself comfortable by placing all of her stuff in the comfort room, but he did not pay much attention because of the effects of Champagne  were getting  to his head - he wanted to rest but the escort who was on his bed was such a temptation.

When he went out of the comfort room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, what greeted him was total darkness.

“What the…?” Bill exclaimed not believing how dark the whole room was, “Why did you turn off all the lights?” 

“Please let’s just leave the lights off,” she said.

Bill caught the nervousness in her tone and he suddenly felt empathetic that she probably wasn’t used to this. He nodded,  believing that she couldn’t see .

“Okay, but please allow me to open the curtains.”

“Okay.”

Bill had to carefully walk around ensuring not to bump into anything that could break or could hurt himself. When he reached for the curtain, he moved it to the side allowing the mercury silver light of the moon shine inside the room.

He turned to look at the bed and there she was, reclining looking at him. Her eyes unsteady and he knew she couldn’t see him because he just stepped on her eyeglasses.

Bill heaved a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. Her hair blonde, that fell just a few inches below her shoulder, her Japanese Robe slipping off her left shoulder.

Bill reached to touch her face, but before he could speak and assure her that he would go easy on her, she  moved closer and kissed him.

He felt a jolt right into his chest, this kissing never felt so right for him - he marveled at how soft her lips were, how curious she was and how hot her body was.

Hillary didn’t want any gentleness from him and did not want to like him. She just wanted the deed done. Not  too much  foreplay or any gentleness, so she took over and rolled them until she was able to straddle him. She reached for his shaft, then gasped and said: “You are not hard  yet ?”

Bill snapped his eyes open, “We haven’t even started yet. You want to proceed with the main course?”

She glared at him.

Bill chuckled, he was drunk and so tired that it was hard to have an erection. “I cannot command it to be hard. It has a life of its own,” he joked.

This is the most amusing fucking he ever had in his life - he thought.

Hillary gaped at him, “Of course, I know that!” She snapped.

This is the most bizarre sex she ever had - she thought.

She moved down and leaned towards his groin, and Bill knew that she would start giving him a blow or hand job. He reached for the headboard ready for the onslaught of pleasure to come.

“Go ahead and pet it,” he joked. “He might like it.”

Hillary squinted at him through the darkness, “Are you trying to amuse yourself?” She asked, getting irritated.

Bill laughed harder, “I am so sorry, this is just the weirdest—Oh, God,” he groaned without finishing his sentence and feeling her mouth around him.

_ That’s what I am talking about, _ he thought.

“Yes, that’s it, don’t be shy, Darling, it’s not going to bark,” he joked.

Hillary bit back a laugh. “Are you always joking?” She asked.

Bill smiled, “only when I am nervous.”

“But why would you be?” She asked starting to stroke him again with her hands.

“Because I think you are completely beautiful.”

Hillary stopped, and tipped her head to look at him. It was too bad that it was too dark and her eyes were too blurry to see his face when he said those words, and she wanted to believe it; however, she couldn’t. She needed to focus on her goal that night  and implant his seed inside her, then she would go back to her home in Chicago and completely forget about Charles and about that one-night stand.

When she took his shaft back to her mouth and gave him the blowjob that he needed to get him up, Bill pulled her then flipped them. He wedged his way in between her thighs. He trailed his lips from her lips down to her neck, then nibbled her collarbone, then down to the hill of her breast then finally enclosed her nipples with his mouth; his tongue worrying them, turning them to hard peaks.

His hand started to move, heading south until he ended up cupping her, his finger rubbing her slit, feeling her wetness coating his fingers.

A satisfied growl escaped his lips, but before he could place the head of his shaft on her entrance, Hillary used her might to turn them, rolling them over until she ended up straddling his hips again.

_ Wild _ , he thought.

A lopsided smile appeared on his lips, “Want to take over, huh?”

She did not answer but instead, held his shaft to position it on her entrance as she slid herself down on his length making Bill hiss. He tipped his head up feeling her, and he thought that he would die from the sheer pleasure of being enveloped by her.

“Yes, Darling, that’s it, ride daddy’s long and hard dick.”

Hillary wasn’t listening. She was actually focused on her own pleasure - it was a long time since she slept with someone and she forgot how it actually felt a man’s length inside her. She started to gyrate her hips, move slowly, then build her pace.  She wanted a good ride and be as wild as she could – after all it was just a one-night stand.

She shifted her focus on him: too bad she couldn’t see his face, but from the erratic moves, groans and moans that he made, it gave her a hint that she was doing it right.

“That’s it,” she said, face palming herself. She never did that before. “Come for me, come inside me.”  She begged, her voice filled with lust - she started to sweat.

Bill was so lost by the exquisite pleasure that made him lose control and seeing her moving on him while her breasts wiggled on every move didn’t help. His pace suddenly got erratic as his sac tightened. He knew he was going to come - the woman was saying dirty things to him and was so focused about their joining, it made all hard for him to control his orgasm.

“Oh, God,” he groaned loudly before he came inside her. He did not even notice it, she just continued to move her hips squeezing all the juice  out of  him.

“That’s it! That’s it!” Hillary encouraged seductively, but internally she wanted to throw a fist in air.

It was successful!

Then Charles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his embrace. “You were so good, Darling,” he said, his breath felt warm on her forehead. “You just killed me.” He whispered, his words slurred.

Wait, he  couldn’t fall asleep.

“You cannot sleep here,” Hillary said panicking, but he just smiled.

“Okay, I won’t sleep,” but he ended up doing exactly opposite of that.

===========================

**The Lounge, Present | 1994**

“Oh, man, that was tough,” someone commented, and Douglas looked up after sipping his whiskey.

“This is really going to be a long story,” Rhett commented.

“It’s only eight in the evening, we can stay up all night.” Someone said.

Douglas cleared his throat then said, “Alright, alright, so they slept together with wrong expectations. She thought he was the guy she was supposed to sleep with, and Bill thought that she was my gift.”

===========================

**The Ritz, 1992**

They left the windows opened, so when the morning came, the bright lights from the sun greeted them. Hillary woke up by the light shining directly on her face. She fluttered her eyelids, turned her head then realized that she was sprawled on top of Charles. When she realized how intimate they were she scooted away not wanting to wake him up.

With all the light now illuminating the room, and with how close he was to her, she was able to finally see  _ Charles _ .

_ Wait _ , she thought.

She looked closely like how she did when she was a high-schooler and magnified a bug under microscope.

_ This is _ , she thought horrified,  _ this isn’t Charles! _ She gasped then covered her mouth.

She rolled away from him. She wanted to scream but  couldn’t . Maybe she was just imagining it? She went to the comfort room and rummaged through her bag looking for her contacts; her hands slightly shaking, but she was able to put her contacts on.

Her surrounding suddenly got clearer like magic. She hurriedly went to the room still clutching a blanket around her body. She looked closely.

_ Wait. _

_ Oh, my God! _

_ This is not Charles! _ She gasped. She looked at him again, closely, but she saw this guy somewhere.  _ He looked so familiar _ she thought.

Her eyes widened, suddenly remembering the Forbes Magazine inside the coffee shop on the grounds of the hotel and their special article about their list of Forbes’ Richest People in the World.

_ Please tell me that this is not the guy _ , she thought horrified.  _ Not that guy _ . She prayed.

Hillary took a quick shower and took all of her stuff then quietly left the room. She checked out of the hotel then went to the coffee shop where she saw the magazine.

Her heart was trip hammering inside her chest, her fear escalating.  _ Please, please make my assumption wrong. _

She hurriedly went to the magazine stand then scanned it, exactly where she thought she saw the guy.

He was she thought who he was.

“Noooo!” She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the comments! I haven't responded because there's just a lot to do for the past few days and haven't had time to respond. But I will. I hope you like the chapter. Also, please just let me know if the switching of voice and timeline is confusing. Thank you.
> 
> Thank you to J for the beta and for teaching me few tricks in grammar. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bill expected to feel a warm, pliant body next to him. He turned to his side extending his arm, his eyes still closed, a smile played on his lips. He wanted to know her name - she was good and might have been new to this but she was natural. She was sweet and tight, he wondered when was the last time that she slept with someone.

The thought of another man sharing her body made Bill open his eyes, but he was surprised to find himself alone in the big bed. He turned to look at the comfort room expecting her to be taking a shower, but there was none.

_ Did she leave? _

He heaved a sigh, and brushed his hand on his face, feeling the headache happening anytime. He tried to remember her face but it was all a blur. He remembered her hair though and her blue eyes. He also vividly remembered how they fucked last night.

_ “Come inside me, come inside me!” _ she said.

Bill suddenly bolted up.  _ Shit! _ He thought. He overturned the blanket.  _ Shit! _

Did they use a condom?

He looked under the bed.  _ Oh, God. _ He did not use one. But didn’t she protect herself?

_ Clang clang _

He turned his head toward the door, hearing something outside. He went to the comfort room and took a towel then marched on the door and pulled it open expecting it to be the woman.

Instead of the woman’s face he faced a two young male bedroom cleaners, they both looked at him surprised. “Ah, you’re still here?” The guy with a Spanish accent asked.

“What do you mean I am still here?”

“This room was already checked-out,” the other guy said.

“I haven’t checked out!” Bill snapped.

The bedroom cleaners looked at the paper, “No, mister, it says here that room 1123 already checked out.”

“What?” Bill asked in disbelief, he took the paper roughly from the guy’s hand and read it.

_ 1123? _

He looked at the number on his door, and felt his stomach twisting. The room was not named under him but rather to “ _ HD Rodham” _ .

He felt the room  spinning _ , _ his head throbbing. “Are you okay?” He heard the guy  asking .

“Don’t touch the room, I am booking this one.”

===================================

**The Lounge, 1994**

Someone was still chuckling when Douglas paused. Rhett ignored the chuckles and asked, “But why is Bill so crazy about it? He slept with a lot of girls…”

Douglas raised an eyebrow feeling protective of his best friend. “Bill might be a playboy, but he’s not irresponsible. Besides, he was still repairing his image. He can’t afford to be ruined again.”

===================================

**The Ritz, 1992**

George was happily folding Bill’s white shirts in his room at 1723 when suddenly there were loud knocks on the door.

“Will be there,” George said, carefully placing the folded shirts on the bed.

The knocking persisted.

“Alright, alright, I am there,” he added, before pulling the door.

“What?” He exclaimed, “Oh, Bill!”

“Get your ass out there and follow me,” Bill barked wearing a white “The Ritz Hotel” robe. He was  barefoot and George was inclined to point it out but seeing Bill’s mood, George  ignored it and followed him instead.

“Where have you been?” He asked, as they  waited for the elevator.

Bill did not respond - he was angry with himself and with the woman, whoever she was.

When they both entered the 1123 room, Bill spun around to face him. “I need you to help me find something.”

George face relaxed, thinking that the job was easy because he did a lot of finding for Bill…

“I need your help to find a condom.”

…Except for that.

“What?” George asked, thinking if he got it right. However, Bill started to move, falling down on his knees looking underneath the bed.

“I need you to find a used condom or a foil of a condom opened.”

“I’m not going to find such thing.”

Bill  glared at him. “I  pay you to do your job.”

“But not find your used condoms!”

“Then use a glove!” Bill barked.

He needed to find that condom just to comfort himself by the thought that he did not get her pregnant.

===================================

**The Lounge, 1994**

“I kind of feel bad for George,” someone commented while someone else chuckled.

Rhett snickered reaching for a fresh batch of soft serve tacos given to them. He took a bite then said, “So how did the sleeping with the woman  add to his image problem?”

Douglas looked at him incredulously, “Have you forgotten that the morning after someone leaked the story of how he partied hard?”

===================================

**Clinton Industries, 1992, Next Day**

Bill arrived early  at the office, but he wasn’t having a good day. The news about how he partied got out of the tabloids with his pictures drinking the champagne and with woman fawning at him.

The headlines were screaming with: “ _Once a Bad Boy, Always a Bad Boy_ ” or another title with: “ _Slick Willy is Back!_ ”

He berated himself for losing control. He hated himself for allowing his addiction to get the best of him, he should have been careful. When he asked Douglas what was his gift for him,  he answered that it was a key of a brand-new Camaro top-down - something that he wanted. When Douglas asked if there was something wrong, Bill would not tell him what happened and how he ended up sleeping with someone instead. He had to concentrate on his immediate problem:  the possibility of losing the company again.

He couldn’t afford to lose his position, because he was afraid that the board members wouldn’t take him back for the third time.

He felt the nerve on his temples  throb . He had so many problems to think about, but first, he needed to survive the board meeting, then he would deal with another problem:  _ the woman _ .

He and George did not find any condom. They had almost overturned the room searching for used foils or condom, but there was none. He then went to the receptionist and asked for the guest before he booked the room 1123.

“I am so sorry sir but we cannot give you the full name of our guest for their protection,” the guy at the front desk said.

“Look, I don’t have time for this, I need to know who that woman is!”

“But Mr. Clinton—“

“How much do you need?” Bill snapped. The front-desk guy blinked, then Bill suddenly felt like an ass for bullying and trying to bribe the young front desk officer.

“Look,” Bill said, exhausted. “The woman stole something from me, I just need her name.”

That did the trick, and the guy told him her name, but not before they urged Bill to file a complaint against the guest—Ms. Hillary Diane Rodham.

Bill rubbed his temples, then was disturbed when George went inside his room to inform him that the board meeting was about to start.

Bill turned feeling like as if a child being called into the principal’s office.

_ This is going to be a good day _ , he thought miserably.

===================================

**Rodham, Bowers, and Devlin Law Office, 1992**

Hillary arrived in her office feeling wonderful. She felt light and great. Four weeks from then she would find out if she conceived, and it was something that she was looking forward to. She was sure of it.

Initially, when she found out that instead of sleeping with Charles, she ended up sleeping with the Billionaire, Playboy, Bill Clinton she thought things were terrible.  Once arrived at the Rodham, Bowers, and Devlin Law Office she didn’t think so, anymore.

She did not yet know how he ended up in her room. 

However, she found out why Charles did not arrive: Hillary immediately called him and asked why he bailed out he finally admitted that he couldn’t do it, because he was married. He wanted to distract himself while  him and his wife’s relationship was on the rocks, but when he was about to go to the hotel where he and Hillary  were supposed to meet, he just couldn’t do it.

Hillary did not anymore spend time listening to him, but instead started researching about Bill Clinton.

She knew him alright, besides, who wouldn’t know him when his company was one of the biggest suppliers of metal in United States. When people talked about metals, Clinton Metals would immediately come to mind. Just like Ford was to Cars.

She did not actually care about that, what she cared about was the fact that Bill Clinton was intelligent as hell. He was a Rhodes and Yale Scholar where he took his MBA, which was opposite to what she was looking for.

While she could no longer do anything about that, she was willing to accept it. She just really wanted a baby. She was already sure that her child would be good looking because, she admitted it, Bill was handsome.

“I already have your ticket for Chicago. Your flight will be tonight and you are expected to land tomorrow morning in Chicago,” Dana said, handing her some magazines and newspapers - a habit that she took as her ten o’clock break if her schedule was not full: read the latest news.

“Thanks, Dana. Tell Andrea and Josephine that I will be working remotely in Chicago,” she said. Andrea Bowers and Josephine Devlin were her partners, they were friends since college days and then built the firm together.

Her eyes suddenly landed on the tabloid with Bill Clinton’s name on the front page, she scanned and learned that Bill attended his company party that night and he might have ended to her bedroom by fault. Unfortunate for him, it  looked  like that his partying took a hit on the image that he was trying to repair. 

Before she could feel any sympathy for the man, she placed it back on the side. Then her eyes landed on the plane ticket on the side of her table. She smiled.

_ It’s going to be a good day _ , she thought.

===================================

**Clinton Industries, 1992**

Bill felt sick to his stomach, the senior board members gave him an ultimatum that if he had another scandal they would be forced to vote him to take a rest. Although they did not say it, Bill knew that they wanted him to take a rest permanently. 

“Fuck it!” He brushed his hands through his hair. He  couldn’t afford another scandal. He  couldn’t take a risk. Therefore, he kept on bugging his private investigator to know more about the woman, Hillary Diane Rodham.

Bill needed to know her intention and her plans. First and foremost, he wouldn’t let his future children not know him. He lost his father when he was a kid and he knew what it felt like not having one. And he would not have his kid fatherless. Second of all, he  couldn’t afford that woman to speak in public that he got her pregnant and probably claim that he did not want to be involved with his child. If the news got out that he got someone pregnant, he would be automatically voted out.

_ Ring ring ring _

Bill jumped from his seat and answered his phone - it was the private investigator.

Bill took some information in, and when he hung up he called for George.

“Yes, sir?” George asked waiting for another order from him.

“Pack my clothes and call my pilot, I am going to Chicago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know your thoughts.   
> To my badass beta reader, J. Thank you! :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicago, 1992, Three Weeks After, Night Time**

It wasn’t easy to prepare herself for a month of work from home. She aligned her tasks to her partners and they were kind enough to take some considering that Hillary did not take any leave during the earlier months. She also called her clients explaining what they would expect since she would be in Chicago for the next few weeks.

It took her awhile to arrange everything and she was only able to settle peacefully on her third week in Chicago. 

Next week, she would finally have her appointment with her doctor, she thought in glee.

She couldn’t contain her excitement. In fact, she already researched what to expect and what she needed to do in her first trimester.

In the meantime, while she was waiting for her appointment, she busied herself cleaning the house. It was her childhood home where she grew up. It was a small quaint house in a small town with garden outside and a porch.

Her parents used to live there then they  moved to Italy. She didn’t tell them that she was back in their old home , thinking that it was best to inform them once she was already sure of her  pregnancy .

She spent the whole day in between cleaning, reading, eating, and sleeping. In fact, it was one of those days that she was able to enjoy her time  at her own pace. 

When the night came and she was done with her chores and she finished taking a shower, she managed to take a look at her reflection on the mirror. She looked for any sign to see some changes then pulled up her white shirt to look at her still flat tummy. She smiled and touched it, “Mommy is already excited to see you, little one.”

==============================

**Chicago, Night time, 1992**

Bill looked at the papers that his private investigator gave him. 

While the private investigator worked studying Hillary, Bill took care of his business working with his assistant and trusted board members with regards to the reason why he decided to stay somewhere sometime. When they pressed him about his whereabouts, Bill lied and that he was in Hawaii for a project. It was also what their PR announced.

“What the hell are you doing in Hawaii?” Douglas asked one night.

Bill brushed his face with his hand, “I am not in Hawaii, Doug.”

Douglas frowned, “Where are you then?”

Bill threw up his free hand, “I can’t tell you, not yet, anyway. But I have to take care of something.”

“Are you going to kill someone?” Douglas joked.

Bill laughed, “I might.”

“No shit?”

“I am kidding for heaven’s sake! Just keep the business running, I’ll take my work here in Hawaii,” he said with emphasis making Douglas snicker.

“Yeah, right.”

Bill scanned the document indicating Hillary’s activities such as her whereabouts, where she was going, what she bought in the grocery, and even… her phone calls.

He scanned the outgoing calls, and his eyes darted on the middle of the number, it said, Dr. Evans, OB GYNE. Apparently, Hillary made one visit in the hospital at the town.

Bill rubbed his lips. He dialed his private investigator’s number. “I want you to check out Dr. Evans and if you could try to see if Hillary booked again.”

“Nah Boss, not yet again. Anyway, I have been following the lady but she hasn’t visited any clinic or doctor after that one time.”

“Are you sure she went for the hospital in-house Dentist?”

“Yuz.”

“Well keep following her.”

Bill placed the phone down. He could not barge into her life without having an evidence that she was pregnant. However, he was tempted to do exactly that. To say, he already knew where she lived, and her activities, he could already pay her a visit but wouldn’t do so, firstly because he had few things to take care of before pursuing that mission without distraction.

_ Maybe one day?  _ He thought.

 

==========================

**The Lounge, 1994**

Douglas laid back against the chair remembering that time when Bill called him and told him to take care of the business while he was away. It also took Doug by surprise but he trusted Bill with his decision, even how poorly it was.

“So, when did Bill  know about the pregnancy?” Someone asked.

Doug gave a short laugh, “Impatient, are you?”

The guy who asked laughed and, instead lighted the cigar he was holding.

Douglas reached for dried apricot, and continued, “Well, you see…”

==========================

**Chicago, 1992**

Bill was actually staying in a small house just near Hillary’s house. He was not thinking of staying in that place for a long time, because if she was pregnant, Bill believed that he should be taking care of her. Therefore, he needed to sell the idea of him sharing the roof with her.

It was something he convinced himself of - he just wanted to be around her that was all. It was not because he was attracted to her.

_ To her…  _ to that lady who asked about his long and hard dick angrily, and who called him a goat… and who was blind as a mouse without her thick eyeglasses.

Nope. He was not attracted to her at all.

But the information about her kept coming - according to the reports of his investigator, Hillary lived alone. The investigator said that according to the neighbors that house was the Rodham’s house but was recently vacated when Hillary’s parents moved to Italy. Bill asked if someone visited her, the investigator said that ever since Hillary moved there, no one visited her yet. However, the neighbors felt that maybe the Rodhams would have a reunion.

When Bill found out that Hillary was alone, his protective instinct kicked in. He might not care about the woman, but he cared so much about his baby growing inside her.

That was all of his concern. He was not really concerned about the woman.

Bill groaned, then looked at his clock, it was one AM - he couldn’t really stop thinking about her. He wasn’t only worrying about her carrying his child but the fact that, he was getting crazy about her.

He blamed the fact that he was getting a lot of information about her, he was getting pictures of her, and it did not help that he dreamed about her last time; of that night, when she was riding him, she was so lost in her own pleasure, riding him like a wild mare. The silver light of the moon reflected on her body, her mouth parted, her eyes closed, her head tipped up as she rolled her hips, her hands on his chest, while her fingers bit his skin.

_She was wild and a passionate lover_ , he thought.

He was not attracted to her. But then, he couldn’t help it. He justified that he was just any other man, so he reached down and grabbed his shaft, gripping himself, remembering how tight she was. He stroked himself thinking of that night, he stroked until he emptied himself on his hands saying her name.

He was not attracted to her but he had to see her soon.

===========================

**Chicago, Fourth Week, Day of Appointment, 1992**

Hillary arrived in her OB Gyne’s clinic too early. The smell of disinfectant teased her nostrils. She felt anxious, so anxious in fact that she thought she would gag.

Hillary waited for the secretary to call her name, and when she did, Hillary felt like her heart leaped on her throat.

She took a deep breath and went to the Dr. Evans’ clinic. Except that it wasn’t Dr. Evans. She knew Dr. Evans, she was an exceptionally beautiful woman, tall, dark haired, and sexy, but the person standing with its back turned to her was male.

“Ms. Rodham?” He asked, his voice husky.

“Evans?”

The guy smiled cheekily with a hint of dimples on the sides of his cheeks. His hair jet black, eyes so gray they almost looked like a wild storm, nose straight and his teeth perfect.

“No,” he responded, “My cousin just went to the comfort room.”

Then Hillary heard the door behind her opened, and her real OB Gyne came in, “Mark,” the real Dr. Evans called. She turned to Hillary, “I’m sorry Attorney Rodham but that’s Dr. Mark Evans, who also happens to be my cousin.”

Mark approached her, “I’m sorry for having confused you, Attorney.” 

Hillary stared at him, he was handsome, almost breathtakingly handsome. She exhaled not realizing that she was holding her breath, “No problem.”

When Mark Evans left, Dr. Patricia Evans started to talk, “He’s a pediatrician here, Hillary.” She said it as if she read Hillary’s mind.

Hillary just smiled, but then sat on the seat in front of Patricia’s table. “So, do you have any good news for me?”

Patricia smiled, and took the brown envelope inside her drawer, “Well, Hillary, you’re going to become a mother.”

=============================

**Lounge, 1994**

“So who’s this Mark Evans?” Rhett asked.

Douglas rolled his eyes, “I’ve already said, didn’t I?”

Rhett squinted, “Well, I mean, what’s his role?”

Douglas turned his head to Rhett, annoyed by his impatience, “Can you wait?”

“Damn, this story is going to take us till morning.”

Douglas shrugged, “I’ll end here then—“

“Jesus, shut up, Rhett! Continue, Doug.” Someone said.

Douglas almost laughed. “Alright.”

============================

**Hillary’s home, 1992**

Hillary was ecstatic. She finally heard what she wanted to hear. 

_ I am going to be a mother!  _ She thought ecstatically.

Then she stopped, thinking if she should inform Bill - she thought he deserved to be informed that she was carrying his child, but then she worried that he might think that she was after his money.

She rubbed her chin thinking, maybe she could inform him once she gave birth? 

She shrugged. She would think about it once she gave birth or maybe once she was ensured of the child’s developments and of his or her safety. 

After her appointment with her doctor she went home, had her dinner then listed down what she needed to do the next day. She was ready to start the new chapter of her life.

Morning came, and then she decided called to her best friend Betsey. If there was anyone who should know first of her pregnancy, it was her best friend.

“I need you to come here, Betsey.” Hillary said after having her breakfast.

“This morning?”

“I have a great news for you.”

“What?”

“I am pregnant.”

“What?!” Betsey exclaimed. “How the hell did that  happen ?”

Hillary frowned. “I had sex?”

“No, of course, I know that, but who’s the father?”

“I’ll tell you just come here.”

After Hillary hung up, she took her shower, she just got out of the comfort room when she heard honking outside.

_ Wow, Betsey’s fast, _ she thought.

The honking stopped. Hillary reached for her robe to cover herself then got out expecting to see her friend. But instead of her friend it was a man leaning against a top-down sporty car. 

It took a while for her to recognize him, and when she did, she clapped her hand against her mouth.

Well, damn, it was just the Billionaire, Playboy Bill Clinton outside her house leaning against his sporty car in his brown leather jacket, with his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes covered by aviator shades.

“Well, I believe you took something from me without my permission, miss” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone who falls in love is searching for the missing pieces of themselves.” ― Haruki Murakami
> 
> * Beta'd by the girl-who-did-not-want-to-be-named. Thank you.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary stared thunderstruck of the fact that _the_ Bill Clinton followed her to her home. It took her a while to react, until Bill made his way towards her porch uninvited.

She fluttered her eyelids as if she just woke up. “Excuse me, what are you doing here?”

How many times did she actually teach her clients to keep a straight face when confronted with the opposing counsel? She told them not to blink too many times when confronted nor to stare blankly. She said to keep it natural.

So, did she. She appeared bored and held his stare until he reached her, standing a step away from her. He smiled, his eyes corners’ crinkling. He took off his aviator shades, then bit the end tip of the eyewear.

“Did you teach your clients your technique?”

Hillary didn’t blink, nor moved, she kept her ground. “What technique?”

But the man just chuckled, and he took something from the pocket of his jacket. Hillary followed the movement of his hand, and she thought how beautiful his fingers were, long and also noticed his large hands. For some reason the memory of how those hand gripped her hips and cupped her breasts, popped inside her head.

But it evaporated in thin air when Bill took out her broken eyeglasses contained inside a zip-lock. “I think this belongs to you.”

He handed it to her and Hillary took the zip-lock from him, “Wow, you call all the way to give this to me.” She commented sardonically, “But thanks, good bye.”

She started to turn around but she suddenly felt him reaching for her arm and saw him shaking his head disappointed, “Not so fast, Darling.”

Hillary stopped then her eyes dropped to his hand as she remembered how he used that term of endearment to tell her what to do that night. When she looked up at him, she realized that he intended to use the term of endearment to remind her of _that_ night.

Bill gave her a crooked smile that was almost sinister. “Actually, I want to take something that I think belongs to me.”

Hillary gaped at him and pulled back her arm outraged, “I did not take anything from you. I am not a thief!”

“Oh, yes, you did take something from me,” Bill hissed. “You took it successfully…” He stopped as his eyes dropped to her lips that were slightly parted. For some damn reason, he had the nerve to lean down and gently press his lips against her.

“Hillary!”

They both jolted, turned and found a brunette standing behind them, “Betsey!” Hillary called - she successfully freed her arm from Bill’s hand.

Betsey looked between Bill and Hillary. “Who is he?” She asked.

Hillary walked up to her, “No one.”

Hillary ushered Betsey inside her house, then turned to Bill, “Please, go home.”

Bill looked at her dumbstruck, “You are dismissing me?”

“I have a guest.” She said to indicate what was obvious—she was kicking him out.

“We are not done yet,” Bill warned.

“What do you want?” Hillary asked straightforwardly.

Bill took a step, “Are you pregnant?”

Hillary shrugged, and then turned and left him alone.

==========================

**The Lounge, 1994**

“And that was the first time that someone just shut the door to Bill’s face,” Douglas ended to everyone’s amusement.

“He must have been embarrassed!” Someone commented.

“He was exactly that, and of course,” Douglas teased, “it was one of the first times that a woman was not too thrilled about him.”

“Damn, I would have paid to see his face!”

“So, what happened?”

 

==========================

**Chicago, 1992**

Bill stayed inside his car. He was fuming. _How dared she, to kick him out? Does she know who he is? Isn’t she afraid of the power, influence, and money he has…? He was able to ruin her!_

On the other hand, Betsey was still giggling when Hillary told her how she ended up getting pregnant with Bill’s child. “That is just genius…if not really very, very unfortunate.”

Hillary threw her hands, “I swear, I didn’t know. I never had the chance to talk to Charles on the phone so I didn’t know how he sounded like, my eyeglasses were on my head, it was dark, and he broke my eyeglasses for me. It was all an accident!”

Betsey just laughed, and Hillary glared at her, “You find this amusing?”

“A little.”

Betsey stood up and went to stand next to her, near the window facing Bill’s car that was parked outside.

“On the contrary, don’t you like him?”

Hillary turned to Betsey shocked that her friend even asked, “That man?”

Betsey smiled knowingly, then added, “He’s handsome, he’s rich, popular, and he’s pursuing you!—“

“He’s not pursuing me! I don’t know what he wants. He just asked if I am pregnant and I did not answer.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

Hillary groaned and turned around and went to the kitchen. “I really don’t want to inform him, not yet anyway, but he’s here so I guess I have no choice but to let him know.”

“Why are you dreading it?”

“I don’t know what he is planning! Is he going to file for custody eventually? I seriously don’t know! With his track record of women I am sure he had gotten others pregnant or maybe have them aborted—“

Hillary stopped as if an idea struck her, “Oh, My God!” She exclaimed, Betsey turned to face her. “What?” She asked.

“Oh, my God!” Hillary said again, and looked at Betsey horrified, “He might urge me to abort my child!”

==========================

Bill, on the other hand, was on the phone with his personal assistant, George.

“Are you already there?” Bill asked as he tipped his head back.

“Yes, I already am, sir,” George responded, looking around the small house that Bill told him to stay at. “What on earth am I doing here?”

Bill almost groaned, he should have gotten an assistant that never questioned his orders. “I will explain it to you later, but I told you George, you will be staying there for quite some time, until my mission is over.”

Bill heard a small gasp.

“Are you a spy?”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Yes, I am a spy—no! Of course, not, goddammit! I just need to do something. I am currently renting that place, on the right there is a bedroom and it is where I use to sleep. The fridge is stocked. I am currently out, and might be there for dinner, so please make something edible.”

“I am not your personal chef, sir.”

“I am asking as a friend,” Bill said, exhausted.

George straightened up, “Alright.”

“I know I can trust you, George, so buckle up. I’ll be there later.”

Bill hung-up the phone and glanced at Hillary’s house, thinking what time her friend would leave. However, to his surprise the door opened, and Hillary’s friend, Betsey went out.

Bill turned his head looking at Hillary’s friend, seeing if she would approach the car, when she didn’t. Then he looked back at Hillary’s house and waited to see if she would come out, but when she didn’t, Bill got out and went to her door again.

Before he could even knock Hillary swung open the door hitting Bill squarely on the face. He fell back falling on his rear clutching his nose, groaning.

“Oh, my God! What are you doing behind my door?” Hillary asked, kneeling beside him.

Bill clutched his nose feeling the thick blood oozing down, then he felt Hillary’s hands taking his hands away. “Let me see,” she said.

“Why the hell did you swung the door?” He asked a bit furious.

“I’ll go for grocery!” She bit back. “Why are you still here?” She did not wait for Bill to stand, she stood and went back to the house.

Bill laid back clutching again his nose looking up towards the roof of her porch which were already aging, then he heard her coming back with her purposeful steps.

She kneeled down next to him again and gently reached the back of his head, “Don’t lie down, sit up.”

She kneeled facing him gently clutching his nose. With their proximity, Bill looked at her closely. It was the second time that he had the opportunity to gaze at her eyes, they were so blue he thought he could drown in them. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and noticed the clear contacts that she was wearing. She smelled like the sun, and he felt warm around her. He gazed at her, marveling what he found about her so beautiful when she was just plain?

He snapped from his trance when she asked again, “Why are you still here?”

Bill sighed, “You haven’t answered my question, are you pregnant?”

Hillary stood up without extending her hand to help him up - she closed her fists.

Bill stood in front of her and Hillary had to tip her head up to look at him. She tried to remember how old he was, then remembered that he was just a year older than her. At his age, his premature gray hair, balanced body type, and power and fortune, it was understandable why he was a playboy. He was everything that she avoided in a man.

“Look, even if I am, you don’t have to worry about it because I am not after your money.”

“This is not about money.”

“Then what?”

Bill looked at her, “You might have heard about me playing around but I’ve always been careful not to get anyone pregnant. I’m serious about responsibilities. Hillary, if you think I am going to let you get away with my child not knowing me as his or her father then you’re mistaken.”

“What are you proposing then?”

“I want to stay here until we could make a decision, what to do about this.”

“Fine, if you could find a house to accommodate you.”

Bill chuckled and rubbed his lower lip with his finger. “No, you did not understand,” he said with emphasis, “I meant to stay here: at your place with you until you give birth to our child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Strange how complicated we can make things just to avoid showing what we feel!” ― Erich Maria Remarque,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update. 
> 
> * to the girl-who-did-not-want-to-be-named, thank you. :*


	8. Chapter 8

Bill looked at Hillary waiting to see her reaction, but what she did next caught him by surprise: she laughed.

It wasn’t a laugh out of hilarity but she was laughing hysterically, then when she recovered she said angrily: “Look, I  came here in Chicago to hibernate, to relax then you come barging into my house and tell me that you will live with me in my house?”

Bill nodded, “Yes, here in your house.”

Hillary nodded, like as if she understood it, “Okay, and you will do that if I am pregnant?”

“Yes, I will do that, so, now, the question is: are you or are you not pregnant?”

“You know what? I am not sure.”

Bill pursued his lips, “When will you  go back to your doctor?”

“Bill, why don’t we do it like this, go home to your little bachelor house and I’ll let you know?”

“You’ll let me know?” He repeated, nodding and copying her earlier movement. He wanted to annoy her.

“Yes, so you can go back to all of your women who, I am sure, will play with your long and hard dick.”

Bill chuckled, then he looked down at the tips of his shoes then turned to look at her, “Well, tempting as your great idea might sound-“

“Yes, I know it is great so-“

“-But the only person I like to play with my long and hard dick is you.”

=====================

**The Lounge, 1994**

“Well, you know, guys, Bill is a master seducer.”

“But does he like her?” Someone asked.

Douglas pursued his lips thinking, “Hmm, I am not sure if he likes her…”

“But did his seduction work?”

“Well…”

=====================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary couldn’t remember the last time she got the air knocked off her or she was at loss for words. But she did not expect Bill to say those words - not when she was wearing her eyeglass or her regular pants and plain shirt.

Bill knew that what he told her worked. She had that look of surprise in her eyes.

“You, randy goat!” She hissed.

Well, he wasn’t expecting that kind of response.

“Do you really think that your false flattery will get you a pass?” She asked furiously.

“Well, sometimes,” he responded cheekily.

Hillary shook her head looking at him then blew air out of exhaustion. “Bill, please, I really just want to have a quiet vacation. Can you leave me at peace?”

“Leave you at peace?” Bill asked furiously. “Look at here madam, you took something from me that I believe that I did not want you to have!”

“Bill-“

“That baby that you are carrying will be my first child, and if you think that I am going to let my child go, you are sorely mistaken!” He snapped.

They both looked at each other and it dawned to Hillary how serious Bill was, she knew that he would not let the issue go. The baby was important to him as it was important to her.

“So, I am telling you, Ms. Rodham: if you think you can take my child away from me, I will make your life a living hell.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“It’s a warning.”

There were few things that Hillary could do: first was to do exactly what he suggested which meant to take his child away from him. Ultimately, in doing so, it would complicate things for her and for her baby, plus with how serious Bill sounded, she knew that he would fight for the custody of her child, which was the last thing she wanted. The other choice was just as unpleasant but at least could avoid the battle of custody: cooperating with him, which meant allowing Bill to stay under her roof.

Hillary relaxed. “Can we not argue?”

Bill exhaled noting her exhausted tone, “If I am not mistake it’s you who argued first.”

Hillary glared at him, “I wouldn’t argue if you did not say any of those lies.”

“I am not lying.”

“What do you want, Bill?” She asked straightforwardly.

“I want to know if you are pregnant.”

“Then what?”

“Like what I said earlier, I’ll stay here until you give birth.”

“I can give birth without having to bother you. You don’t have to worry—“

“You already know my position about that, Hillary. I will not take the passenger seat when it comes to my child.”

“What can you possibly do?” Hillary asked getting tired with the charade.

“Take care of you, to begin with.”

=====================

**The Lounge, 1994**

Rhett reached for the peanuts on the bowl and turned his wrist to look at his watch. It was ten thirty at night. Douglas, however, continued with his story about what happened to Bill.

“I am not sure if Bill is already attracted to the woman, maybe they are really sexually compatible, but I guess it’s more of the fact that he really cares about his reputation and he doesn’t trust the woman.”

=====================

**Chicago, 1992**

“Bill, is everything a joke to you?” Hillary asked.

“I am not joking.” He responded then reached to gently hold her arm. “I don’t know you that much, I don't even know your story, but you are the mother of my child.”

Lie - Bill knew everything about her, but he needed to get her defenses down. He needed to know her motive and her plans. He would seduce her, to make her fall in love with him, to achieve all that and protect himself and his child.

Hillary stared at him trying to figure him out, but then he moved to touch her chin and tipped her head up. “I am not going to hurt you, Hillary,” he whispered, “All I want is to make sure that our child is okay, and  _ you _ are okay.”

Hillary turned her head dislodging his hold on her chin. She did not like that Bill was being too familiar.

She took a step back, “If your condition here is to  _ look after me  _ so I could deliver your baby safely, I’d let you do that but please, you do not have to pretend that you actually  _ care _ about me.”

Bill looked at her intently thinking why this woman who was so plain and infuriating, would continue to intrigue him. Honestly, he did not have to try to pursue her but there was something about her that  made him want to get to know her. 

Also, he never cared about anyone, the only reason he “cared” about her was because she was carrying his child, but there was something about her…he just couldn’t say what it was.

He shrugged, “Fine with me.” He stepped aside as Hillary started to move ready to go to the grocery. But when she took a step, Bill followed.

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” She asked.

They even hadn’t left her porch but she already had a hint that he was going with her.

“You said that you are going to the grocery, right?” Bill asked.

“You are not coming with me.” Hillary bit out.

Bill chuckled, “Nope, I’ll come with you.”

Hillary glared at him then exhaled and said, “I guess there’s really no stopping you, so be my guest.” 

Bill smiled smugly. “Alright, but first…” He moved suddenly, taking off his shirt. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Hillary asked outraged that now  _ the _ Billionaire Playboy Bill Clinton was standing on her porch, without his shirt on.

“Well, you cannot expect me to come with you in the grocery with blood stain on my shirt.” He answered plainly as if it was obvious. 

“You really cannot wait to take off your shirt? You really have to do it here?” She asked, still outraged.

“Why are you so shocked? You have seen me naked.” He teased, winking at her.

=====================

**The Lounge, 1994**

“The thing with Bill is he doesn’t really do romance, he knows how to seduce, and tease women, but he couldn’t handle intelligent women.”

“And this is where Hillary fits in the story.”

“Yup, apparently, Bill met his match. She is the opposite of the women he dated or slept with, she couldn’t be swayed with his seduction. With his flirting she was just different. I could still remember Bill’s frustration how to deal with her, and he told me if it wasn’t for the child, he wouldn’t stay.”

“But did it work?”

Douglas cleared his throat, “Well, it did not come easily.”

=====================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary had enough of Bill’s antics that when he teased her, she left him and started marching away from the porch, leaving Bill standing there half naked. She could see from her peripheral that Bill hurried back to his car - probably getting a new shirt but Hillary did not wait for him, she started her car and drove away.

Bill hurried up following Hillary’s car, when he saw her pulled up near the grocery store, he followed. 

He searched for a parking space then jogged inside the grocery looking for her.

Hillary pushed a cart and went on her way not minding of the fact that Bill was looking for her. She ignored his presence and took the list inside her purse.

“Hillary!” Bill called.

Hillary ignored him and just continued scanning her list and gazed on the shelf, “What are you looking for?” Bill asked coming to stand near her. She could hear him breathing hard beside her and for some reason she suddenly remembered Bill panting underneath her that night.

“Ms. Rodham!”

Hillary and Bill turned to the greeter, and to her delight it was Dr. Mark Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me some time before I uploaded. I've been a bit busy as well as the person who beta'd this chapter.  
> We'll try to keep it up.
> 
> Thanks to the girl-who-had-a-lot-to-eat-today :*


	9. Chapter 9

Bill was not really a jealous type or he thought so, but when the good looking guy started approaching them with a his beaming smile and perfect white set of teeth and Hillary smiling back at him, Bill felt that paroxysm of … jealousy. He did not immediately recognize it, but when the guy stood a step away from them, Bill suddenly extended his hand before Hillary could even say a word.

“Bill,” he said.

The guy looked at his hand, and awkwardly shook it, “Mark”.

“Hello, Dr. Evans, do you come here often?” Hillary asked, ignoring Bill.

“Not usually, but this is the nearest grocery in the hospital area” he commented, he was still smiling down at her.

“That’s nice,” Hillary responded, casually. However, Bill saw her tucking her hair behind her ears.

_ She tucked her hair! There was even no stray hair! _ Bill thought outrageously.

“Well, that’s nice, have a good time, we need to buy our grocery,” Bill interjected rudely.

Hillary and Mark turned to Bill who did not apologize by his tone and instead crossed his arms against and intentionally making himself look big.

Hillary had the urge to hit his head. “I am sorry Dr. Evans…” she said but then Bill started to push the cart, reaching to hold Hillary’s hand, taking her with him.

When they were a bit far from Evans, Hillary swung her pursue, hitting Bill on the arm. “Let go of my hand you buffoon!”

Bill let go of her hand. 

“One more time that you lay your hand on me, I swear to God!” Hillary warned.

“Well, you should have the decency not to flirt around the guy while I am standing beside you!” 

“Decen–“she repeated in disbelief. “What decency are you talking about? We are not together!” She snapped and she forcefully pushed the cart, dislodging Bill’s hold.

Bill looked at Hillary’s back still fuming with him, with her, and with the guy. He brushed his hand through his hair frustratedly, mentally kicking himself thinking that she was correct - they were not together, so he did not have any right to be outraged.

==========================

**The Lounge, 1994**

 

“Bill found this woman baffling. He usually could get women easily, and most of the time these women he had, couldn’t stir any emotions in him. But this one? She was the one person he couldn’t figure out.”

 

==========================

**Chicago, 1992**

Bill approached Hillary, silently like a dog with his tail wagging low hoping that she wouldn’t be so angry with him.

“Alright, I am sorry. I am being an ass,” he said but Hillary ignored him. She went to the detergent section and picked up the Tide but when Bill was about to help her with it, she snapped: “Don’t help me!”

Bill exhaled and followed her silently, “Can we talk about this like adults?”

Hillary turned around and faced him, “Like adults? So, I am the immature person here? Well, let me summarize it to you mister,” Hillary started so angrily that her cheeks turned red: “It’s you who went to my room and knocked me out  _ accidentally _ , then followed me all the way from New York to Chicago then forced yourself to be under my roof - which by the way I allowed you because I feel that you also deserve the chance to take the front seat to take care of our child - and then instead of treating me kindly you would repay me by treating my friends rudely and dragging me and my grocery cart. I get all of that because I had mistaken you to be someone else.”

Bill suddenly felt like a bully. “Hillary-“

“Don’t talk to me about taking this like an adult because if there’s anyone being immature here, it’s you.”

Hillary left Bill standing alone as she continued her way to get some groceries. She could feel him follow her and she intended not to talk to him. “I am sorry,” he whispered.

Hillary wanted to laugh by how ridiculous the situation was because they were acting like an old married couple, she would laugh if she wasn’t so angry at the moment. “It doesn’t really matter.”

Bill felt so guilty by what he did. He was not a bully, and he felt like an asshole for what he did. He mentally told himself that he wouldn’t be doing anything that could further anger her.

“What are you looking for?” He asked.

It took Hillary a while to respond, “Let’s head back to the detergent section, I still need to get that bag of Tide.”

Bill nodded but did not help Hillary push the cart, because he knew it would infuriate her if he helped her do that.

“What do you need?” He asked.

“That one,” she pointed the bag on the top shelf, Bill did not wait any instruction but automatically picked up the bag and placed it on the cart.

“Just to clarify,” Hillary said as they made their way towards the meat section, “I am not buying the grocery for both of us.”

Bill shrugged. “I can manage.”

Hillary was curious of how he would manage but did not ask. Bill helped her with her groceries and loaded it in her car then drove back using his car following hers. When they reached her home, he also helped to carry the bag, insisting that she shouldn’t carry anything heavy.

While Bill was helping Hillary stock up her fridge, she turned to him and asked, “Where are you eating?”

Bill raised an eyebrow at her inquiry, so she added, “I am not gonna share—“

“I’ll manage.” He answered again.

“Okay, I don’t care,” she responded plainly, then added, “Since you invited yourself at my place you are going to take the small bedroom on the right.”

Bill nodded.

“I’ll cook first, then you can cook yours,” she added.

“I can manage,” Bill repeated.

Hillary no longer asked but instead minded her own business. Bill went back to the foyer and talked to someone on his mobile phone. Hillary was  cooking some pasta then went to the sofa and played some jazz on the background. She was trying to avoid talking to him.

However, when Hillary already finished plating and was ready to eat, her conscience was bothering her, telling her if she really could eat while not sharing it with someone under the same roof.

She tried to ignore the voice inside her head until Bill stood next to the chair opposite hers, “Can I sit?”

“If I said ‘no’ would you to listen to me?”

Bill chuckled and instead, just stood beside the chair. “This is where I am going to listen now.”

Hillary looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Bill finally asked, “What were you doing that night, in the Ritz?

==========================

**The Lounge, 1994**

“The thing with Bill as you know him, he can be sometimes playful,” Douglas added. “He can be annoying, indefatigable and rascal.” He added shaking his head. “But Bill means business when he means business.”

==========================

 

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary took a deep breath, “Okay, since you asked… I am not getting any younger. I have no prospects to find someone to settle with, and I am not hopeful, but I wanted to have a child.” She twirled her fork, twirling the pasta around it. “I met this man from an AOL chat and we arranged a meeting. We were supposed to meet to have sex. I waited for him, but instead, you came along.”

She looked at him searching for any signs if he was judging her for her decisions but when he didn’t, she continued. “Before you ask how come I did not know it was you not him, I only once saw his face, and if you can remember my eyeglasses were broken in the middle of our…” she struggled to find the word.

“Kissing and touching,” Bill supplied for her. She nodded, and went on, “In the middle of our kissing and touching, and the room was dark, so I did not notice that I wasn’t having sex with Charles. I only realized it in the morning.”

Bill nodded taking it all in. First, he was annoyed that the man, Charles, ghosted Hillary but a part of him was glad that he was the person who went to her room.

Bill stopped his train of thoughts.

He was surprised by the feeling of relief that he had mistaken her room instead of the someone else’s. He turned to look at Hillary and did not show any hint of relief and kept his mouth shut, not wanting to voice it out.

“What’s your story?” Hillary asked. She stood up, no longer having the appetite to eat. “Do you want me to get you a glass of wine?” She asked.

“Trying to get me drunk?” Bill teased. Hillary kept a straight face and asked, “Are you always this incorrigible?”

Bill smiled apologetically, “I’ll behave.”

Hillary shrugged and got him a goblet and Chardonnay. She placed the bottle and goblet in front of him and Bill understood that she wouldn’t pour anything for him so he helped himself with the wine.

“Before I proceed to tell my story,” he said watching the wine fill his goblet. “I get it that you are pregnant?”

“I am. I didn’t want to tell you initially because I didn’t know what you wanted. I guess now there’s no point of lying, because if I am not mistaken, you’ll know the result regardless if I tell you or not.”

He smiled smugly, then he took a mouthful of alcohol before starting. “We’ve reached an all time high a few days before that fateful night. I landed the eighth spot of Forbes’ Richest People in the World. My friends and the company threw a party at the Ritz. I was so drunk. My friend told me that he had a gift for me in my bedroom.” He licked his lips tasting the wine and continued. “So, I went back to my room. My room was 1723 and your room was 1123. I was so drunk I did not notice that I was in a wrong room.”

Hillary heaved a sigh. “So, I guess it all makes sense now. It was a perfect accident. You went to my room 1123, I thought you were Charles, you thought I was …”

“An escort.” Bill supplied again, slightly chuckling.

“You find this hilarious?” Hillary asked.

Bill looked at her and he laughed. “It’s so unfortunate it’s so funny.”

Bill’s contagious laugh made Hillary giggle until she was joining him.

==========================

**Lounge, 1994**

“We know that Bill is capable of getting the girls, but it seems that this woman that he met, is a little out of his league.” Someone commented.

Douglas signaled to the waiter for the bill. “Yep, actually, the fact that Bill couldn’t get her is the reason why she appeals so much to him.”

==========================

**Chicago, 1992**

“Well, you had enough wine,” Hillary said taking the second bottle that was half finished.

“I’m still having a great time.”

“I won’t have a great time looking after a drunken man.”

“Good point,” Bill said beaming at her, his eyes almost half closed.

“It’s late. We should call it a night. Let me take you to your bed,” Hillary said coming to him.

“Ah-huh, don’t say that, I might think that you want to take me to bed.” He teased.

“Silly,” she muttered and Bill rewarded her with a grin.

Hillary walked Bill to his bedroom. She made him follow her, while she was taking him to his bedroom. Suddenly she thought if it was a good idea that she was sharing a roof with a virtual stranger.

She spun around stopping him on his track. “You are not a murderer, right?”

Bill squinted at her. “Between you and me, I think you are more capable to murder and to bury me half-alive.”

Hillary chuckled, and Bill smiled then added softly. “I am sorry about the incident at the grocery store and for annoying you.” He added sheepishly.

Hillary nodded and smiled gently up to him. “Good night, Bill.”

Maybe it was her overbite smile, or the fact that he knew that she was carrying his child, or maybe he drank so much wine but something changed between them after that short conversation and he was tempted to take it a step further.

Bill took a step closer then gently laid his hand on her cheek, “Well, good night.”

“What are you doing?” She asked almost in a hush, looking at his hand.

“Well,” Bill said holding her gaze before he descended his head towards her, “I think this is when I kiss you goodnight now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took us a long time to respond. My partner was busy beta-ing the fic (she's working in a super awesome event). I already did the next chapter so we might post the new chapter sooner. I hope you like the update. We'll update really soon! Hope you guys will still read though. Let us know! haha


	10. Chapter 10

Bill felt that Hillary stiffening, so instead of kissing her on the lips as he intended to do, he moved his head and kissed her cheek. 

“Good night,” Bill whispered against her cheek. When he pulled back he saw her cheeks turned pink, then she turned her eyes away from him, avoiding any eye contact.

Bill turned and headed to his bedroom then saw in his peripheral that she left him alone. He looked inside his bedroom that was small for his preference but it would suit fine for him, then placed his cellphone on the small coffee table next to his bed, which was a queen size that was big enough for him and his big frame. He took a deep breath then realized that he did not tell George to bring him his clothes. He shrugged and thought he would think about it the next day.

======================

**The Lounge, 1994**

The guys started to pick up their coats and shared few laughs about Bill’s story. They were happy about him since they haven’t heard of their boss and friend.

Douglas took another stick of cigarette inside his coat pocket and lit it up on their way out. “Hey, the story isn’t finished yet!” someone commented.

Douglas turned and looked at the one who spoke. “Yeah, I know, we’ll continue tomorrow over fresh barbecue in my place.”

“You do that, Douglas!”

“Yeah, see you three in the afternoon.”

The boys separated when they all bid farewells while Douglas stood outside the bar waiting for a cab. He pulled out his cellphone and read some of Bill’s messages - all of them still in the storage. There were even messages back last year (1993) and some recent messages.

Douglas exhaled and a cloud of smoke surrounded him. He loved Bill as his brother and was happy about how things turned out for him. Sometimes, though, he wished Bill was still with them.

He shook his head then tried to remember where he left off earlier.

“Ah,” he voiced out.

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

For some reason Bill slept like a baby. He never felt so rested. He woke up six in the morning and called George to bring some of his stuff. George arrived in Hillary’s house thirty minutes after.

“I am going to be so bored in that place,” George complained, handing him his bag.

Bill rubbed his face, feeling the morning whiskers on his neck. “I am thinking of sending you back to New York actually.”

George eyed him, and Bill added, “I think I got everything at the moment.”

“For how long will you be staying here?”

“I am not actually sure, George. Anyway, keep your voice down, the dragon is still sleeping.”

“The dragon?” George asked.

Bill chuckled and tapped George’s shoulder. “Anyway, thanks for this, yeah, go back to New York, again don’t tell anyone that I am here.”

George smiled, “You know me.”

“I know.”

When George left Bill looked at his stuff inside the bag: his laptop, his documents, and shirts. Bill sighed thinking that he needed to buy his groceries soon too, but first, he would take a shower and prepare their breakfast.

Bill halted and chuckled, he was amused of the fact that he was thinking about cooking for them together. It wouldn’t be a bad move if he really wanted to get her trust.

He headed to his small bedroom and placed his stuff inside the cabinet and started taking off his shirt and jeans, then went to grab his towel covering his lower body then headed to the shower.

The comfort room was also small, not too small, but small compared to what he was used to. It was homey though it smelled like lavender inside and there were few small plants inside. The walls were painted in white, a bath tub then a shower head on top of the bath tub. He looked at Hillary’s stuff on the sink and placed some of his beside hers.

_ Is this the only shower room in this house? _ He wondered. He just took off his towel and was standing naked in the middle of the comfort room when the door swung open.

“Oh, God!” Hillary exclaimed, then she went back outside the comfort room holding the door between them.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the door. “Why are you not locking the door?” He heard her asking.

“Good morning,” Bill greeted smiling, hearing the annoyance in her voice.

“I have to pee,” Hillary said.

“Then pee,” Bill said, nonchalantly - he went to the tub and started to turn the knob of the shower, he pulled the white flimsy plastic curtain to cover himself. The water started to run down on his body. “The door is open,” He added.

Since the toilet was facing the tub he knew that Hillary would still be able to see him inside in spite of the curtain. He heard her sigh and the door creaked open. He saw Hillary coming inside as quiet as a mouse and headed to the toilet and peeing. Bill thought that there was something so intimate about the moment. Oh, he would have pulled her under the shower if she wasn’t so prude.

_Prude!_ He chuckled. This quiet unassuming blind as a mouse really amused him. He was still chuckling when suddenly the curtain of the shower was pulled open.

“Are you laughing at me?” Hillary asked outraged.

Bill laughed. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking…”

“Thinking what?!” She asked, her eyes trying not to stray lower than his chest.

Bill turned the knob, stopping the water from running. “I was thinking,” he said stepping out of the tub. “How much you amuse me.” He whispered, slowly backing her until her back touched the wall.

With their proximity and with his growing desire for her, it was becoming hard for him not to ignore her. Bill was still naked, his body wet from the shower, her shirt a bit soaked in front that he could see her nipples pressing against her shirt.

It was easy to do what he wanted… he felt a delicious ache in his groin making him half-hard. He leaned, but then he gritted his teeth and rasped, “Go. I’ll just finish my shower.”, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hillary did not wait for anymore urgings and left. She went to her room and changed her clothes, she was a bit shaken by what happened earlier. She was confused with her reaction. Before she pulled the curtain, she was actually tempted to see him naked. She admitted to herself that she used the excuse that his chuckling infuriated her, but honestly, her she was more truly curious.

She flattened her palm against her forehead reminding herself of her goal: to have a baby, and that was all what she needed. Getting herself entangled with Bill would be disastrous. He was a notorious playboy and she was so sure that he would be bored with her after few years. She might as well settle with Bill being her friend.

_ Friend! _ She wanted to laugh. Bill was not the  _ friend _ type, she thought. But she needed to protect herself and the future of her child. She couldn’t allow herself to be that close with him.

======================

**New York, 1994**

Douglas scratched his chin reading Bill’s message sometime late in 1992.

_ I can’t make her believe that I am serious, that I want her. She has this crazy notion that I will get tired of her. I just don’t know what to do. _

Well ...

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

When Bill was done with his shower and wore his shirt and jeans, he went to the kitchen to start making scrambled eggs and toasting bread. Although Hillary had advised him to make his own meal, he decided to include her in his portion. He heard the shower running and knew that Hillary was preparing for the day too.

He smiled. He told himself that he would take care of her even though she might resist him. It was crazy, but he thought about giving them both a chance. They both had a good chemistry, and hell, they would become parents.

Maybe he could woo her …

He prepared the plates on the table and prepared the breakfast when he heard Hillary walking to the foyer. Bill looked at her and called, “Hey, aren’t you eating?”

Hillary was already dressed and she turned to look at him, and her eyes wandered into the kitchen and saw the plates that he prepared. She looked at him and said, “No, I am not eating.”

Bill nodded. “Where are you heading?”

“I didn’t know that I had to report to you my activities,” she responded plainly and started to head towards the door.

Bill watched from the window as Hillary went to her car and started the engine. He didn’t want to say it or even acknowledged it, but her rejection stung him.

======================

**Douglas’ Home, New York, 1994**

Douglas shared what he reminisced to the guys the day after. They still thought it was amusing that Bill found someone to match him, because they were almost convinced that he wouldn’t be marrying any time soon. In fact, they wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t getting married at all.

“He wasn’t at all a jealous type, but you know, this woman just did things to him. He told me that he never felt the need to possess someone…but with this one? He wanted her.”

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

During the two days under Hillary’s roof Bill and Hillary’s interaction was limited to casual greeting and small talk. Bill felt that she was avoiding him. He understood that it had to do something with the first night. He gave her the space that she needed, besides he had to take care of his business. However, on the third day, he had to take her to the hospital for her check-up.

“Did you get everything?” Bill asked as Hillary got inside his car.

“Yes, I did.” She said, looking down on her pants avoiding his gaze. 

Bill leaned towards her that suddenly she jumped by surprise - he was only reaching for her seatbelt. “Just setting your seatbelt.” Bill told her gently.

“Yeah, sorry, you just surprised me.”

Bill smiled and started the engine. They did not talk all the way to the hospital but Bill could feel Hillary looking at him every now and then.

Bill turned to look at her at the moment that she stole a glance. Instead of teasing her about it, he just smiled but he noticed the pink blush that appeared on her cheeks.

He wanted to change his approach this time. He was still interested at her, but with Bill’s experience with women, he knew that if he continued trying she would avoid him more. So, he would do it slowly, sweetly, until she couldn’t resist him anymore.

Bill walked beside her as they walked inside the hospital.

“I haven’t seen you so much yesterday,” Hillary said as they took a seat, while waiting for Dr. Evans’ secretary to call them.

Bill turned to her, “Missed me?”

Hillary wanted to respond, but then the secretary called them.

“I would appreciate if you behave, Bill” Hillary warned.

Bill shrugged. “I just enjoy teasing you.”

They went inside, and Bill stopped on his tracks.

“Hi, Hillary, how are you?” Doctor Evans said approaching them. Doctor Evans then turned to Bill. 

Hillary’s OB Gyn was exceptional. She was beautiful as ever with her shiny dark sable hair, hazelnut eyes, and clear and fair skin. Bill found her beautiful but not as captivating as Hillary. She was the kind of woman he used to frolic around under the sheets.

“Um… this is Bill,” Hillary said after a brief pause with Bull looking at the doctor and the doctor looking at him.

“Bill this is my doctor, Patricia Evans,” Hillary added. 

Patricia gave her hand and Bill shook it. “Shall we?” Patricia said leading them towards her desk.

Hillary sat on the seat in front of the table, Bill sat next to her.

Bill could see the tension in Hillary’s shoulder and he used his hand to ease the tension. She turned to look at him and gave him an appreciative smile.

All throughout the consultation Bill was participating asking questions and listened to Patricia’s instructions. Bill couldn’t believe it. It was indeed happening: he was going to be a father. The elation that he felt overwhelmed him that he did not realize that he and Hillary were holding each other’s hands. He saw her wiping her eyes twice.

When their consultation ended and Patricia was walking them out of her office, Bill wrapped his arm around Hillary’s shoulder until Hillary excused herself - she said she would be using the comfort room, leaving Patricia and Bill alone.

“I am sorry,” Patricia said as they were about to leave the office, “But you really look familiar.”

Bill joked, “A lot of people say that.” It made Patricia laugh.

“Bill?” Hillary asked, looking at Bill down the hallway, watching Patricia and him standing next to each other sharing laugh.

They walked back silently in the car, and Bill could feel the silence growing stronger. He didn’t know what happened, why suddenly the short time that they spent happily together did not exist anymore. Hillary had retreated into her cold self-distancing persona. He wondered why and what changed - he was only able to find out why when they reached her home. She walked ahead of him as Bill placed his keys on the bowl.

“Are you going to have dinner?” Bill asked.

She ignored him and continued walking. Bill watched her back then as if she felt his gaze, she turned around and said:

“You know,” she started, “If you like Dr. Evans that’s completely fine. I don’t mind. We are not together anyway, so you can date whoever horse you want to date, it’s okay.”

Bill wanted to chuckle at her annoyed tone. “You’ve thought about this all throughout the ride?” 

Hillary squinted at him. “Yes — No, I didn’t. I mean it just dawned on me, and I am just saying.” She stammered.

“And you are telling me that because…?” Bill asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Hillary frowned, “So you know.”

Bill nodded biting the insides of his mouth preventing himself from teasing her.  _ Oh, his little mouse,  _ he thought amusedly.

======================

**Douglas’ Backyard, 1994**

“I think it was that night that totally Bill felt that he was riding on a roller coaster. You see, he had to deal with a pregnant woman whose hormones were raging.” Douglas said as he flipped the barbecue food.

“What do you mean?” Rhett asked, grabbing a beer.

“Well, Bill mentioned that Hillary would sometimes act like she liked him and a minute later she would push him away. I think it was because she did not really want to get involved with him.”

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary was combing her hair when Bill appeared on her doorway. “Have you eaten?”

Hillary ignored him.

“Are you angry?” Bill asked.

She ignored him again.

“Are you jealous?” He asked.

Hillary stopped combing and stared at him through his reflection on the mirror. “Can you please leave me alone?”

Bill shrugged and walked out of her bedroom.

However, it was late that night, while Bill was waiting to fall asleep with his arms tucked behind his head when the door in his bedroom swung open.

“You know, just to tell you, I am not jealous.” Hillary announced.

Bill rolled up on his stomach and sat. He turned to the clock, it was eleven thirty. “You came here this late to say that?”

Hillary held up her hand, “I came here to let you know, just so you know that I am not jealous.” She was furiously.

Bill chuckled and he got out of the bed, wearing his shorts and t-shirt. Hillary held her ground but her eyes wandered down to his thighs that were thick and tight because of his morning jogs.

“Alright, Ms. Rodham, you are not jealous,” Bill relented coming closer. His hand coming to rest on the curve of her hip. He was standing too close. “But honestly, you have nothing to be jealous about because I think you are prettier than Dr. Evans.”

Hillary scrunched her face, “Please, stop with all of your lies.”

Bill smiled and his hand creeped on the side of her face, “You, jealous little mouse.”

Before Hillary could think of a scathing retort, Bill closed the distance between them and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the update. My partner worked hard for this. I mean she tried to squeeze her schedule to Beta this work. Thank you, dear!  
> Hope to hear your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

Bill kissed her slowly and languidly like as if they had all the time in the world. He waited for any hesitation from her but she didn’t - he deepened the kiss. His mouth locking with hers. 

He wondered what was going on inside her head why she was not pushing him away, but all his thoughts flew out of the window when he felt Hillary starting return his kisses.

In the same situation the former Bill Clinton would end up taking her to bed, but that was him before he met her. He did not want to take it fast, so when he unlatched his mouth from her, he smiled gently and placed a kiss on her forehead, his hands still resting on her waist.

“Good night now, ms. Rodham,” Bill whispered against the smooth skin of her forehead.

Hillary looked up at him, and he saw that there was a certain glint in her eyes - probably she was waiting what he would do next.

Bill placed his arms around her shoulder, turning her away from his bedroom.

“You know,” Bill said, walking her back to her bedroom, “this baby business that we are in, is very important to me. I don’t want to fool around while we are in the progress of bringing our child into the world.”

They stopped in front of her bedroom, and he turned her to face him then cradled her face with his hands. “I’ll behave and won’t upset the mother of my child.” He allowed his eyes roam around her face looking at every lines and small flaws, “Okay?”

Hillary just blinked at him, like as if she was hypnotized, but then she found herself nodding at what he said.

Bill leaned and kissed her forehead, “Sweet dreams, Hillary.”

Then he smiled and left.

Hillary still quiet went back to her bed, then stared at the ceiling wondering why she couldn’t control her feelings for him. She wasn’t at all in love with him but when she saw Bill and Dr. Evans sharing a laugh together, something akin to jealousy burned inside her. She wasn’t at all pleased by the feeling. She tried to ignore and denied it but she just couldn’t. It did not help that Bill asked her if she was jealous. The nagging thought that Bill was slowly going  under her skin annoyed her, so she suddenly marched through his bedroom to tell him—or more likely, tell herself—that she wasn’t jealous.

But she was jealous.

Then Bill came to her telling her not to be jealous because he wouldn’t fool around, and then he kissed her.

Kissed her!

Hillary shut her eyes.

She admitted it: her knees weakened when Bill kissed her gently - so gentle like as if he was afraid that she might break. It was so delicious, so decadent that she found herself returning the kisses, then he returned her to her bedroom like a gentleman.

A gentleman!

_ Bill Clinton! HA! _

Who would have thought? She would prefer for him to seduce her, to sleep with him so she could justify the thought that he was nothing but a rake trying to amuse himself. But he didn’t. He kissed her good night and left her in front of her bedroom like a real gentleman and that befuddled her. She couldn’t understand what to think of him.

_ Nevermind _ , she thought.

Hillary then closed her eyes and her hand wandered on her still flat belly. He called her the mother of his child and she found herself smiling at the thought.

========================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

Douglas handed over the beers to his colleagues and friends, then went back to the grill and checked the barbecue that he was preparing for them.

“So at that point did Hillary already relent to Bill?” Rhett asked.

“Well, she was cautious, but Bill was keen on pursuing her.”

“Meaning?”

Douglas scratched his chin and chuckled, “He pursued her like hell.”

========================

**Chicago, next day, 1992**

When Hillary woke up, she did not know what to expect from Bill. But thing she was sure of, she woke up with the smell of bacon.

After she tidied herself up, she found Bill making some omelettes and the bacon was already in the middle of the table. There was also a fresh juice in the pitcher and her favorite flowers in a vase in the middle.

_ Flowers! _

Bill turned to her, all fresh from shower wearing a white shirt and jeans. He looked fresh. His premature gray hair looked so soft.

She shook her head. What is she thinking about?

“Good morning,” Bill said smiling at her.

Hillary smiled at him and said, “Are you expecting a guest?”

Bill chuckled, understanding that since she imposed her rule that they were not going to share any of the grocery, she might have thought that those were all for him or shared with a guest.

“I made breakfast for both of us.”

“You don—“

“I insist, sit down, now ms. Rodham and let me serve my baby’s momma some breakfast.”

Hillary felt her heart jump in her throat. It was the second time that Bill deliberately reminded her that she was carrying his child. She chewed her lower lip before she sat on the nearest chair. Bill served the omelet on the plate and placed it on the middle. He sat opposite her and said, “Bon appetit!”

They started off silently, until Bill asked: “So are you heading somewhere today?”

Hillary took a slice of the bacon, “No, I really have nowhere to go.”

Bill pursued his lips then said nonchalantly, “Good, maybe we can go somewhere.”

Hillary looked at him as if assessing his statement, but Bill just smiled.

“Alright,” Hillary said.

Bill bit the insides of his mouth to prevent himself from grinning at her. But in all honestly he wanted to throw a fist on air and scream hallelujah, because it was the first time that she said yes without a fight.

When they ended their breakfast, he cleaned up the dishes while Hillary took a shower. He waited at the porch while she prepared herself. Hillary wore a simple dress, then she met him outside.

“You look wonderful,” Bill said, observing her dress.

“Thanks,” she responded simply.

Bill allowed Hillary to walk ahead of him, and then helped her inside his top-down sporty car.

When Bill got into the passenger seat and was about to lean to strap the seatbelt for her, Hillary beat him to it and helped herself.

“I got it,” she said fumbling on the seatbelt, panicking but then she saw Bill’s hand in the line of her sight, placing his hand on top of hers helping to secure the belt for her.

“Relax, Darling,” Bill whispered and making Hillary take a deep breath. He was devilishly handsome today, she thought

Bill took Hillary to the park because the sun was up and the day looked lovely. He kept a safe distance next to her and inserted his hands in his pockets to stifle the urge of touching her. They talked about Chicago, Hillary happily doing so, then talked about her job - Bill did not interrupt her and listened to her attentively.

“Being a lawyer allowed me to help those who couldn’t afford to fight for their rights, and I like that: to be able to help those who can’t defend themselves.”

Bill matched Hillary’s pace and listened to her story of how she defended those who couldn’t afford to pay for law services. She was tough.  _ Oh _ , his little mouse wasn’t a mouse, but a tiger. He thought that having Hillary as the mother of his first child wasn’t so bad. In fact, he thought, if he could choose anyone to carry his first child, he would still like it to be her.

“You are awfully quiet,” Hillary said turning to look at him.

They both stopped walking and Bill looked at her. She still had that smile on her face after telling him how she faced the bullies when she was a child. Then the wind blew making her hair fly and Bill felt his fingers itched to touch them.

“I like listening to your stories, Hillary.”

They had a lunch in a quaint diner. They sat opposite each other and continued talking about each other’s lives. It was Bill’s turn to tell her about his.

“My mom left my dad because he was hurting her. I was six years old when my mama and I escaped. She said that “we were going on an adventure” Bill said, grabbing a fry looking at it as he dipped it on a ketchup. “And we did.”

Hillary looked at Bill, her hamburger untouched. It dawned on her the reason why Bill would fight heaven and hell for their baby because his mother did the same: took full responsibility of him. And he would also do the same for his child.

The realization made her soften for him. Bill might be notorious playboy but he had a good heart. He took care of his mother when he got older, and built his own empire with blood, sweat and tears. He even built a foundation helping abused women and abandoned children, the reminder of where he came from. He knew it was his turn to help the most vulnerable.

She reached out to touch his hand, “You did great, Bill.”

Bill looked at Hillary’s hand and it was the first time that she took the first move to touch him. He nodded and said, “Thank you.”

That night they skipped watching a movie and instead made dinner for both of them.

“Can you hand me the wine?” Hillary asked, preparing the sauce of the pasta. Bill came to her from behind, his other free hand landing on her hips.

The hairs on the back of Hillary’s neck stood up, and she developed goosebumps on her arms by the intimacy of the moment. Hillary looked over her shoulders as Bill stood closer. “I’ll tell you a trick when cooking,” he whispered, his breath touching her neck. Hillary locked eyes with his as Bill slid his hand over her arm then reaching for her hand enveloping it with his large ones. “Don’t ever take your eyes off what you are cooking.”

Hillary laughed out loud, prompting Bill to embrace her from behind laughing with her. It was then at that moment that Bill knew that he was slightly falling in love with her - that it wasn’t just because she was carrying his child but because of what he learned about her.

The rain started to pour while they had their dinner. Hillary found it cozy with them comfortably exchanging stories with the sound of the rain serenading them.

After they had dinner it was Bill’s turn to wash the dishes and her turn to dry the ones that he finished clean. They still talked about each other's lives when Hillary noticed that there was a water running down on the corner of the wall in the kitchen.

“Oh, God, I think that the leaves were clogging again the drainage of the roof,” She remarked as she looked around for some towel.

“I’ll take a look,” Bill said wiping his hands using the towel.

“Do you know how?”

Bill chuckled. “I’ll just take out the leaves.”

“Okay,” Hillary said, biting her tongue from telling him to be careful. She watched as Bill went to his bedroom to get gloves and a coat, then he took a ladder with him and headed out.

Hillary watched from the kitchen as Bill climbed on the ladder leading to the roof. She could hear his footsteps above. She looked at the leak it was still there but then she noticed that the flow subsided. She smiled and started wiping the water on the wall when she suddenly heard that swoosh sound followed by a thud.

“Bill!” She called as she heard Bill groaned outside. She hurriedly went outside, feeling her heart beating hard against her chest. She did not bother taking an umbrella, allowing the rain to drench her dress, her hair plastering around her head. She turned on the corner of the house and saw Bill on the ground.

“Oh, God, Bill are you hurt?” She asked, kneeling beside him, her hands framing his face and wiping the water off his eyes.

But instead of finding him in pain, he was actually chuckling. “My bum hurt, but my ego hurt more.”

Hillary heaved a sigh of relief, cradling his head. “I thought you hurt yourself. What happened?”

Bill stared at her worried blue eyes and it was in that moment with her holding him that he felt it, and he was sure of it, that he was not slightly falling for her.

“What happened to you, Bill?” She asked, brushing his cheek with her thumbs.

Bill blinked, his eyes still locked with hers, “I fell, Hillary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? *echoes* 
> 
> It took quite a while to update. I'm so sorry. I had difficulty updating this chapter. Honestly, I had a hard time because of work and study. I will try to write again the soonest. I hope you like the update and I hope you are still there readers. haha!
> 
> <3 to the girl-who-did-not-want-to-be-named, thank you, dear! :*


	12. Chapter 12

“I fell, Hillary,” Bill said looking up at her.

Hillary felt her stomach flutter and a sudden warmth enveloped her.  _ Was Bill still talking about falling from the ladder or …?  _

It was too much for her to contemplate so she shook her head “Get up now, you clumsy man.”

She stood and extended her hand for his to take. Bill grabbed it and she pulled him up but she pulled him hard that he almost stood toe to toe with her. His hands ran through her arms making her shiver, and she knew that the shiver had nothing to do with the cold temperatures outside.

She felt her heart skipping a beat when Bill reached under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him.

_ He would kiss her! _ She knew and was so sure of it!

But then it seemed like as if something got into him, as if he realized what he was about to do and caught himself. He, instead, smiled down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear and said, “We should get back in before you get cold.”

_ ======================= _

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“Bill just didn’t trust himself around her. He was afraid that if he slept with her soon, he might ruin the relationship between them. She was only opening for him and he did not want to force the relationship by sleeping with her.”

Someone was chuckling in the background and said, “In short, Bill had blue balls?”

Douglas laughed, “More or less.”

_ ======================= _

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary got inside first while Bill returned the ladder. She went to her bedroom and dried herself, then took a towel when she heard Bill getting inside the house. She got out of the room with the towel.

She found Bill standing in the foyer rubbing his salt and pepper hair with his hands. She smiled at the sight of him and then approached him. 

Bill never felt himself so lost in his thoughts thinking why he stopped when all he wanted to do was to kiss her - the only reason why he didn’t proceed was because he was actually afraid.

He never fell in love with someone, well at least, as far as he remembered. With the new-found realization (of how he truly felt for her), he no longer wanted to seduce her so he could take his child, but he wanted them to be together.

He looked up when he felt a presence and he found Hillary standing before him holding a towel, smiling up at him. Her hair still wet, her shirt pressing against her skin, and Bill wanted to melt. 

“Let me dry your hair,” Hillary whispered.

She did not wait for him to answer and instead she tipped-toed and rubbed the towel on his hair drying it. Bill bent forward to adjust to her height. After few rubs, Bill touched both of the back of her hands, “I’ll take care of the rest, Darling. You should change your clothes.”

“Alright.” She could barely speak.

She turned around and Bill watched her retreat inside her bedroom, he then marched back to his room and took off his clothes. He was wearing his white cotton robe when he heard the sound of the thunderstorm outside. He went out of his bedroom to check if there are any more leak considering that it might rain all throughout the night. When he got to the hallway, the sound of running water made him turn to the direction of the comfort room, there he saw that Hillary left the door slightly open. 

She never did that.

It was the first time that she showed any sign that she wanted to be with him.

Bill felt a delicious ache in his groin. He felt his heart pound with every beat. He never felt so confused. Did he want to join her in the shower? Oh, boy, he did. 

But he did not want to settle for less, not with her. He turned his head the other way and went to the kitchen to check out for other leaks. 

Hillary did not know why she left the door open, deliberately sending a signal to him that she wanted him. Maybe it was her hormones, or she was becoming very comfortable, or maybe because she was really just getting horny and she found him irresistible. She waited until she heard some faint footsteps outside the comfort room, her heart beating fast…she turned her head towards the door and the door knob turned. He was on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath, but then she saw that Bill silently closed the door. 

She felt her heart plunge on the floor.

Did he reject her? Did he not want her?

She turned to look at the shower head and closed her eyes as the water ran to her face down to her body. Humiliation washed over her.

_ Was she just imagining things? _ She thought that the way Bill looked at her told her something, but when she expected him to make a move, he wouldn’t.

The mixed signals that he was giving  were confusing her. 

Was he just playing with her?

She felt her throat close. 

_ Just don’t expect, Hillary. Don’t expect _ , she told herself.

It was late at night and Hillary was reclining on her bed, reading her book when she heard a knock on the door. She watched as the door open and Bill hovered outside. He was wearing shorts and a sweatshirt with a Yale logo in the middle.

“Hey,” Bill greeted. 

“Hey,” She returned, still unsure.

“What are you reading?” He asked, nodding and pointing towards the book that was on her lap. 

“The Brothers Karamazov.”

“That’s a good choice,” Bill told her simply. They both looked at each other: Hillary waiting for Bill to say something more, and Bill finding what more to say.

She helped him and tapped the space beside her, “Why don’t you join me here?”

Hillary watched as Bill’s chest rose, breathing deep, “Alright,” he said, glad she made the first move.

Bill climbed on her bed and reclined next to her. 

“Why are you still awake?” Hillary asked in a hushed tone. He turned his head and held her gaze. She was just beautiful, he thought. 

He suddenly thought how long he could keep himself from touching or kissing her. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” He responded. 

Hillary nodded, “Do you want me to read to you?”

Bill chuckled, “I’m not sure The Brothers Karamazov is a good bedtime story.”

She raised her eyebrow at him and Bill’s chuckle suddenly died down. “Alright, I’ll behave,” he said raising both of his hands in surrender. 

Hillary read as Bill listened quietly beside her. She was so into the task of reading to him that she did not notice that he fell asleep. She only realized it when ever so slowly he leaned his head on her shoulder.

She turned her head and saw his eyes closed, and his face with a relaxed expression.

She was about to wake him up, but then allowed herself to observe him. She noticed that he looked younger even with the premature gray hair. It was so tempting, she thought, to entertain the idea that they could be a family. But she knew that given Bill’s track record, that idea might be far-fetched, so she might as well disregard the thought.

She sighed and reached for the blanket and pulled it up until it reached his chest. She gently helped him slid down to a comfortable position, she looked at his face one more time and gave in to the temptation: she leaned and lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled against his smooth skin. “Good night,” she whispered before she pulled back and turned the lamp beside her off.

_ ======================= _

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“I think the courting lasted for almost a month and half,” Douglas said, digging for a beer inside the Coleman box.

“What do you mean it lasted almost a month and half?” Someone asked.

Douglas did not bother to look and answered when he was able to grab the beer that he was looking for. “Well, for the next few weeks when Bill knew he was in love with her, he steadily pursued her, but the mistake was he did not tell her his intentions.”

Rhett stopped munching his barbecue and looked at Douglas, “What happened?”

Douglas went back to his seat and  swigged before continuing , “I think Hillary did not take his ‘courting’ seriously, because she thought that it was Bill being normal: flirty, thoughtful, playful, but not serious. Things only changed after Hillary’s friend’s birthday.”

Rhett squinted at him as Douglas continued.

_ ======================= _

**Bill’s Rented Place, 1992, Weeks After, Morning**

“Are you still in Hawaii?” Douglas asked.

Bill cradled the phone on his shoulder as he made some toast.

“Yes, I am still in Hawaii,” Bill said, “Now, Doug, I cannot attend the quarterly board meeting. I need you to be there to represent me.”

“Bill, the board is already suspicious of your absence! You cannot stay in Hawaii forever and you cannot keep this as a secret. What’s up?”

Bill sighed, “Nothing is up. I am trying to stay away from the spotlight before I do something stupid again and get myself kicked out of my own damn company.”

“Well, if you behaved—“

Bill laughed.  _ Why did that sound so familiar?  _ “Don’t tell me to behave when you deliberately unleashed the demon inside me when you threw that party.”

“Is it my fault then?”

Bill gripped the bridge of his nose, “Okay, fine. It’s my fault that I allowed myself to lose control. But I still held you responsible for throwing that party when you knew I was trying to be sober.”

Douglas chuckled, “Alright, I admit I am guilty of that, I thought you were already in control. My bad. I am sorry.”

Bill sighed, “Anyway, where are we?”

“Quarterly Board Meeting, Billy.”

_ ======================= _

**Gift Shop, Somewhere in Chicago, Same Time**

Hillary was browsing the shelf in a local gift shop for her best friend Betsey. She used to be the lead planner for her friends’ birthdays, however, since she was already progressing on her pregnancy, she allowed her other friends to take care of the party.

She was looking at the cat figures on the shelf when someone greeted her.

“Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Rodham.”

Hillary turned to the voice and saw Dr. Evans a few steps away from her. She smiled pleasantly to him, “Hello, Dr. Evans.”

Dr. Evans closed the distance between them, “Just Mark.”

Hillary nodded holding his gaze. Mark turned to the shelf that she was browsing. “Friend’s birthday?”

Hillary nodded, “Yeah, it’s Betsey’s—I mean my best friend’s birthday.”

Mark’s eyes narrowed at her, “Oh, Betsey is your best friend?”

“You know her?” she was surprised by the last development.

“Yes, I am actually attending her birthday too.”  He replied excited. A chance.

“I didn’t know that you and Betsey are friends.”

“Well, we both attended the same book club.”

Hillary’s smile widened, “You attended the Kellog’s Sunday Book Club?”

“Yep,” He said, “That Sunday Book Club for Women.”

Hillary giggled, “I cannot believe that they allowed you to join them!”

“I told them to have pity on me since there are no all men’s book club around the town.”

Hillary laughed out loud.

“Anyway, are you going there alone?” Mark asked.

“Yeah.”  She wasn’t flirting but she didn’t want to waste the chance to know him better.

He nodded, “Well, why don’t I pick you up and we’ll go there together?”

Hillary smiled, “Alright, sounds like a good plan.”

“See you tonight, Ms. Rodham.”

“See you, Dr. Evans.”

_ ======================= _

**Hillary’s Place, 1992, 11:30PM**

Bill stayed up late watching late night shows waiting for Hillary to arrive. When he arrived six in the evening after his work, he found the house empty. He searched for Hillary and found a note on the fridge saying that she  would attend Betsey’s birthday.

Bill frowned at that.  _ Why didn’t she tell him about it? _

He let the thought slide. He had a dinner on his own, worked a little then watched some TV show and waited for her. He was expecting her to be back by ten in the evening because it was her sleeping time, but the ten became ten thirty, then eleven.

He was not having a good time. He was becoming annoyed and worried that it was already late and she was not yet home.  _ Did she  _ _ forget _ _ that she was pregnant? _ Bill thought annoyed.

He heard a car outside and stood up and looked through the window. The light inside the car was on and he saw Hillary sitting on the seat next to the driver. She was speaking and laughing beside Mark Evans.

Bill felt the heat spread on his ears. He was so tempted to march outside the house and take Hillary out of the car, but he waited, calming himself - he would wait for her to arrive and they would definitely talk, and he would have a word for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAAAAH! Sorry for updating late. I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless and I hope you're still there. hahaha! <3
> 
> To the girl-who-did-not-want-to-be-named :* thank you always


	13. Chapter 13

Hillary laughed at something that Mark said, “Well, I had a great time Doctor Evans, but I think it’s time for me to go home.”

Mark was still smiling at her, “Yeah…” then he suddenly leaned a gave her a peck on the cheek. “Good night, Hillary.”

Hillary smiled, feeling a bit awkward at Mark’s farewell kiss. She mentally shrugged it off then got out of the car and went back to her home.

She thought that Bill was already asleep, she instead was surprised to see him sitting on the couch.

“Bill!” She greeted unsure of what was going to happen.

Bill turned to her and stood. He did not smile and kept his face straight. He approached her. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice soft.

Hillary looked up at him, confused. “Yeah, I am. Did you not read the message I left on the fridge?”

Bill nodded, “I read it.”

Hillary sighed, “You shouldn’t wait for me.”

“Why not?”

Hillary shrugged, turned and continued walking, “I don’t know… so you wouldn’t bother waiting for me. I have my own keys.”

Bill slowly followed her behind. “Why wouldn’t I bother?”

Hillary turned to him, starting to get tired and she did not feel like talking. “Where is this question going? It’s late and I am tired.”

“You wouldn’t be tired if you did not stay long outside.” He told her matter-of-factly.

Hillary squinted at him, “What’s wrong with you?”

Bill looked down at the tops of his shoes. “Nothing.” He turned around walked the opposite way-heading to his bedroom when he heard Hillary speaking.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you.”

Bill stopped and turned to look at her. They both looked at each other for a while, then he spoke again.

“Did he kiss you?”

He saw her eyes widen with surprise, then she glared at him. “What does that mean?”

Bill walked back to her, “Did he kiss you?” He asked again.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, and responded: “Yes, why?”

She was curious and a little infuriated with his late-night questions.

Bill nodded. “How did he kiss you?” He asked, suddenly.

“What do you—he kissed me like a man who truly likes me.”

“Well,” Bill said, then he took a step closer, slid his hands under her jaw and kissed her on her lips. Delicately and with passion he allowed his lips to caress hers.

“You can compare his kiss to the kiss of the man who loves you.”

_ He loves her! _

Hillary was too shocked to even register what he said, but when she touched her lips and she looked at where Bill stood, he was no longer there. He walked back to his bedroom.

Bill was getting ready to go to sleep when Hillary opened the door to his room.

“Why is it that you never told me how you feel about me?” She asked in a hush.

Bill held her gaze, “If I said that I love you too soon, would you believe it?”

She went to him, then answered when she was almost a step away. “Honestly, I don’t know, but you could’ve tried.”

Bill took a deep breath, rubbed the back of his neck, and answered her sheepishly. “I never felt so out of control of things, so unsure, and so fearful for the outcome. I cannot read your mind. I cannot even impress you.” He paused for a second and looked at her, “When I was sure of what I felt, it scared me to admit it.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the risk that I am not willing to take, Hillary.” He sighed resigned. 

“I didn’t know how you would react or if you’d believe me so I didn’t say anything.” He added.

Hillary blinked and noticed that the heat on her cheeks was the trail of her tears. She didn't even know until Bill reached and rubbed the back of his fingers wiping them.

“Don’t cry, my love,” he whispered.

“Oh, Bill—“ she blurted, throwing her arms around his neck embracing him.

Bill held her back, burying his face on the crook of her neck.

“What made you say it now?” She asked after a while.

Bill smiled gently and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Maybe because I couldn’t stomach Dr. Evans taking you home.”

Hillary chuckled.

Bill reached for her hand and kissed the smooth skin at the back. “I want you, Hillary.”

Hillary stared up at him, and Bill knew that the feeling wasn’t mutual yet. He pulled her closer until he was able to prop his chin on her crown. “I know, by the look in your eyes, that you don’t feel the same way too.”

Bill pulled back and framed her face with both of his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. “You don’t have to love me…” he sighed, “I have enough love for both of us.”

“Bill…” she said before she tipped toed and kissed him. They took their time in kissing and nipping lips. Hillary was euphoric at the idea of finally being able to kiss him without restrictions or fears…

“You are so sweet, so lovely, and infuriating sometimes. I like you. In fact, I like you a lot. I have settled at the thought of being a single mom, but I’ve come to like you. I am sorry about not returning your love…just yet.”

Bill shook his head. “You don’t have to force yourself to love me…”

Hillary nodded, “Let’s just take it one day at a time.”

Bill smiled, “I like that better.”

======================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“I think it was that moment that Bill told Hillary about his feelings for her.”

“How did you know this?” Someone asked.

“He told me everything.”

“But did he bang the chick already?”

Douglas laughed, “Actually he didn’t. He told me that he wanted to do it only when the feeling was mutual. I tell you, I had to ask if it was indeed him on the line. Bill Clinton! Not sleeping with the woman when he had the opportunity? Impossible!”

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

That night Hillary indulged Bill when he reclined on the bed and he tapped the space next to him. They cuddled while she lay her head on his chest and told him what happened at the party.

“No, alcohol?” Bill asked when Hillary told him what she had.

“Nope,” she said rubbing her cheek on his shirt.

“Good.”

“What did you do today?” She asked.

“Worked all day long, then when I arrived here, I was expecting you to be here, and when I didn’t see you, I really felt a pang of disappointment.”

“You did?” Hillary asked acknowledging the fact that what he said made her feel good. She propped herself on her elbow to look at him, grinning. 

Bill smiled in return. “For some reason I looked forward to seeing you on the couch with your legs tucked under the blanket and the smell of orange peelings around.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh. “You turned me to a sentimental fool.”

Hillary stifled the urge to lean and kiss him. While she believed Bill to be in love with her, she did not want to return the feeling just yet. They did not know each other yet, they were sharing a roof for a month and half.  It did not convince her yet that maybe what they had was permanent. 

Bill was a man with exquisite taste, she knew that he would get tired of her eventually. She told herself to enjoy the moment and the illusion that they could be together. She had enough of the heartbreak. All she really wanted was to have her baby.

“Can you sleep here?” Bill asked.

Hillary snapped from her thoughts. “Of course.”

She turned to her side sleeping as Bill wrapped his arm around her midsection, his hand splaying on her growing belly. 

Hillary felt her breath hitched thinking about the intimacy of their position. While she shared the same position with her other lovers before, nothing could compare of the fact they also made a baby together, and he was holding their child through her tummy.

“Good night,” Bill whispered.

======================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“Bill and Hillary’s relationship progressed after his confession, I think.”

“How did you know?”

“It was just obvious with the way he talked about them.”

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary looked from window of a watch store. She was looking at a sport watch displayed, it was not a fancy one - it was a sports watch with a black rubber strap. However, the combination of black and royal blue was good. 

She thought to buy for Bill, she could afford it alright. She was wondering why she was itching to get Bill that one. 

She was nearing her second month, and after Bill’s confession, they’ve become closer. They took turn in cooking and washing the dishes. They cleaned the house. They even started decorating the nursery. They had good time together. 

There were things too that she liked about Bill, like how he could effortlessly make her laugh. She also liked how involved he was with the progress of her pregnancy: he never failed to be with her on her check-ups and he took care of her. He also gave her back and foot massage when she asked.

She wouldn’t deny that she liked him more. In fact, she thought she was in ….

She shook her head and then sighed. She pushed the door open at the watch store.

“How much is the sports watch displayed outside?” She asked.

“120 dollars.”

“I’m taking it, thanks.” 

She thought the present was a good idea to thank him.

***

**Bill’s rented place, 1992**

“Bill I support whatever you are doing there in Hawaii but this is getting ridiculous,” Douglas said.

“Why? I am still doing my work.” Bill said leaning back against the backrest of the chair.

It was afternoon, his work would be over soon, and he would go back to Hillary’s home.

“I know, but people are talking!”

“The hell I care what they are talking about!”

“You should care! This secrecy is not doing you any favor.”

Bill gripped the bridge of his nose. “Okay, Douglas, you are my good friend. I trust you but promise on your life that you will not tell anyone about what I am about to tell you.”

There was a pause.

“Do you promise?” Bill asked.

“I am sort of uncomfortable to know if you are doing something illegal.”

Bill laughed. “No, it’s not illegal.” He bit his lips thinking if it was wise to say it, but then he blurted out: “I’m in love Douglas.”

Silence.

“You know, I am more comfortable to know if you are doing something illegal.”

“Douglas—“

“Look, Bill, you better get your ass out of that hiding.”

“What?” Bill asked in disbelief.

“Whatever that woman has on you, forget it. She’s using you.”

“What? Listen to me, Douglas, it’s not what you think!”

“Bill you never fall in love! Listen to yourself! You need to get your ass back here.”

“Relax, I am fine. Can you just listen to me?”

Douglas paused. “Okay, I am listening.”

“Well it all started when you threw that party few months ago…”

***

 

Bill was about to go home but had to go to the grocery to grab something when a lady who was sniffing and looking down bumped him. He turned his head fast enough to catch that it was Doctor Patricia Evans, who looked distraught.

“Doctor Evans!” Bill called.

Doctor Evans did not stop but instead continued walking purposefully. Bill followed her and when he was near enough, he touched her arm. “Doctor Evans, are you okay?” He asked.

Doctor Evans turned to him, her eyes puffy and red. She was crying. “Mister Clinton,” she greeted. “I am s-sorry,” She stammered. “But I have to go.”

Bill reached for her arm again, stopping her. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes worried.

Doctor Patricia did not spoke but instead just broke down and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you. Thank you that you are still reading this. haha! I hope you likes.
> 
> To the girl with beautiful eyes, thanks! :)


	14. Chapter 14

“What’s wrong, Patricia?” Bill asked holding her arms.

She mumbled something incoherent. “Why don’t we get a cup of tea?” He asked.

Bill placed his arm around Patricia’s shoulder as they made their way towards the nearest coffee and tea house.

Bill bought them a cup of tea. He waited patiently until Patricia calmed down and spoke quietly. “Sorry about that but thank you.”

Bill smiled sheepishly. “It’s nothing. Anyone who’s in the same position would do the same: comfort someone they know who is distraught.”

Patricia nodded and sniffed. She wouldn’t speak, not until she saw that Bill slid the napkin on the table to her hand.

She looked at him and realized how lucky Hillary was to have him as the father of her baby or boyfriend.

She took a deep breath and said: “I hope you are not so nice, now I feel obliged to tell you why I am looking like a mess...”

Bill laughed. “No, please don’t feel obliged. I am merely being …”

“Charming?” Patricia supplied for him, and Bill smiled.

“Yeah, charming…so what happened?”

She sighed, “I found out that my fiancé is cheating on me. I am calling our wedding off.”

Bill looked at Patricia unable to find any word. He did not know how to comfort women, only to flirt with them. But he knew empathy, so he placed his hand atop hers.

“I’m sorry it happened to you.”

Patricia kept quiet but acknowledged it with a small smile.

“In retrospect, while it’s unfortunate, I guess it’s better that you found out what kind of man he is before you tied the knot.” He tried to use common sense, a silver lining in the entire situation.

Patricia swallowed, as her throat started to get dry, “Right, Mr. Clinton.”

Bill chuckled. “We’ve been talking and been here for a while and we’ve shared quite few consultations together, I think you can call me Bill.”

She nodded and cupped her hand around the tea as if warming herself.

“Can you stay for a while?” Patricia asked looking at him.

Bill wanted to say that he needed to go home to see Hillary but with Patricia’s wounded green eyes, he just couldn’t leave her in that vulnerable state.

“Alright.” He said, giving up.

========================

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

It was past ten at night when Hillary saw Bill pulling up in front of her house. He got out from his sports car and stretched his back, then walked approaching the front door. She wondered what happened, why Bill got home late.

Bill pushed the door open and saw Hillary standing in the foyer.

“Hello, Beautiful,” Bill greeted, feeling his heart soaring by seeing Hillary’s face and her small round belly.

He went to her then placed his hand on top of her stomach and kissed her cheek.

“Wow, when did you start taking the liberty to kiss me on my cheek?” Hillary teased. When he pulled back she smelled the hint of a flowery perfume. _A women’s perfume?_ She thought wrinkling her nose.

“Just now,” He said, his eyes droopy. He slid his hands to cup her jaw.

“I cannot wait for you to fall for my charm and claim me as yours,” he teased, his southern accent prominent.

“Are you drunk?” Hillary asked giggling, admitting to herself that she actually liked the thought of him belonging to her.

“No. I am perfectly sober.” He placed his arms around Hillary’s shoulder walking her towards the hall leading to her bedroom.

But Hillary felt something off, and she just couldn’t pinpoint it, the smell of women’s perfume continued to tickle her nostrils.

“Why are you still awake?” Bill added.

She wanted to say that she was waiting for him but held her tongue. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you want me to sleep next to you?”

Hillary giggled - if Hillary had a hard time sleeping, Bill would sleep next to her. She found it comforting for them to be in the same bed without being sexually active. However, admittedly, there were times that she was tempted to touch him.

“No, silly. Go, sleep.” She responded, slightly nudging him.

“Alright.” Bill said letting go of her. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.” He said kissing her forehead.

Hillary couldn’t let go of what was bothering her so she asked: “Why do I smell a woman’s perfume on you?”

Bill squinted at her and opened his mouth to a shape of “O” and said, “It’s probably Patricia’s perfume.” An honest explanation.

“Patricia?” She asked, suddenly feeling alarmed. “Who’s Patricia?”

Bill looked at her surprised. “Patricia Evans?”

Hillary snorted. “You were with her?” She asked in disbelief.

She felt a pang of betrayal, she did not know why but when Bill revealed who he was with, it gnawed at her like tiny claws that made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. “Why were you with her?”

Bill narrowed his eyes at her tone. “I bumped into her and she was distraught so I stayed with her for a while.”

“Distraught?” She asked in disbelief. She felt the heat of jealousy crawling on her chest towards her face - she was probably blushing.

All along she was waiting for him, while he was with Patricia, comforting her. Also, when did they become first name basis?

Her raging hormones were not helping. She was getting angry and she was being irrational. The jealousy that she felt was so different from the first time that she saw Bill and Patricia together.

She breathed evenly calming herself in order nt to sound like a betrayed girlfriend when - _again_ \- they were not together yet.

“Yeah, apparently, she found out that her fiancé was cheating on her.”

Hillary nodded, trying to stay composed as much as possible and not allowing her real feelings to surface.

“Anyway, we better get to sleep, you have your check up tomorrow.” Bill said. “Good night, Darling.”

She smiled, though her smile did not reach her eyes. She turned and went to her bedroom but not before she noticed that Bill pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

========================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

Douglas stretched on the picnic chair and yawned, “The doctor and Bill became...friendly.”

“Friendly?” Rhett asked. “I am already rooting for the Hillary woman.”

Douglas laughed, “I am not done yet.”

“Well, go ahead, don’t keep us waiting.”

Douglas took a gulp from his beer and said, “It’s not what you think. Bill and the doctor did not have any sexual relations.”

Rhett snorted, “Yeah, right.”

“Anyway, they just became friendly, and Hillary noticed it. She did not say anything about it until one night…”

========================

**Chicago, 1992**

“Sometimes, I am just tempted, Betsey.” Hillary said stirring her tea absentmindedly. “I just noticed that they are friendly.”

Betsey looked at her and bit back a laugh, “My, are you jealous?”

Hillary stopped stirring. “I know I shouldn’t be. I know that I don’t have right to feel this way, but I have seen how close they became. It’s annoying.”

“Did you tell Bill about it?” Betsey asked, worried at her forlorn friend who was already starting to look very pregnant.

“No, I didn’t. I don’t want him to think that their friendship bothers me.”

“Why not? It bothers you anyway.”

Hillary took a deep breath, “I can’t.” For some reason, her hormones combined with Bill’s sudden friendship with Patricia got under her skin that she found herself wanting to cry. But she did not want to cry in front of Betsey.

“Oh, God, you love him, don’t you?” Betsey asked looking at her almost horrified.

Maybe it was the reason why she was acting that way, because, unbeknownst to her, she fell in love with the father of her child.

It wouldn’t be so bad if she was anyway, no?

***

Bill was starting to feel the pressure from the board of directors in his company. They wanted him to go back soon. He debated with them that he was doing something important in Hawaii. He would certainly not go back to New York, not until Hillary gave birth.

He then saw the emails from his lawyer and private investigator about Hillary, remembering that he set them to know Hillary’s background and what he could do to get the custody of his child the moment that Hillary gave birth.

He was about to reply to tell them to disregard the plan, but his phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Are you an idiot?” Douglas shot back.

“What?” Bill squinted, gripping the bridge of his nose.

“What do you mean you are not joining the conference with Mr. Watanabe?”

“It’s late Douglas I have to go back home.”

“Bill we are about to bag this deal that you are supposed to take care of and you are not joining? You already sent me here in Japan to represent you and you not joining the call would make the company look not sincere with the partnership. Mr. Watanabe will be there and you totally absent.”

Bill wanted to argue but understanding the culture of Japanese businessmen, it would have looked like that he was not giving the partnership an importance by being absent. “Fine, what time is the call?” Bill asked exhausted.

“That would be eleven PM there.”

Bill heaved a sigh, _well, it’s going to be a long night,_ he thought.

***

It was past two AM and Hillary couldn’t sleep properly. She couldn’t sleep because Bill was not yet home. She was in the shower when Bill left a message saying that he might arrive late. He did not further tell her why he would be late. The last time that he arrived late, it was because he was with Dr. Evans.

She suddenly wondered if he was with her, and her worry escalated. She called Bill’s phone but he was not answering.

What if she lost Bill to Patricia? She wondered. She really should be okay with it but the mere idea that her Bill would end up with someone else, suddenly made her feel like vomiting.

She just couldn’t lose her Bill.

_MINE._

She wanted to clap her forehead with her hand. She was playing hard to get when she knew deep inside that she wanted Bill for herself. Now it might be too late. He might be more interested in Patricia.

A tear escaped her eyes, slowly rolling down her temples clogging her ears.

Why did it take her so long to realize that? _“I cannot wait for you to fall for my charm and claim me as yours.”_ she remembered he said, maybe it was time for her to do exactly that.

***

Bill arrived past three in the morning. The meeting took longer than he expected. He was happy that Mr. Watanabe and his company, the Nobu hotel, were pleased of the partnership. His company, the Clinton Industries, would be the sole supplier for all the building construction of Mr. Watanabe’s hotels in Japan. The partnership would open doors for Bill to expand his business in Asia.

The sudden realization made him think about Hillary and his child. They needed to make a decision one day: what would be their relationship status, would they just co-parent?

He did not want them to be just co-parenting, he was in love as hell with Hillary - that was why …

“Where have you been?” She asked, glaring at him.

Bill squinted at her through the dimmed hallway and saw Hillary in her robe glaring at him. She was angry.

“I left a message that I would be late,” he said, coming to approach her.

When Bill reached her, he was actually surprised to see the rings of her eyes red like as if she spent some time crying.

“Who were you with?” She asked, then she bit the bottom of her lip preventing it from quivering.

Bill did not respond and instead laid his palm on her cheek.

“Who were you with?” She asked again but it came in a hush as her voice broke.

Bill felt a great tenderness spread on his chest. “Were you up all night?” He asked.

She nodded, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Because I wasn’t around?” He teased.

It was already pointless to deny so she nodded. Bill leaned and nuzzled her jaw. “I should’ve known that my baby’s momma was waiting for me all night long.”

“It’s not funny, Bill.” She sobbed into his shirt.

He sobered then his eyes wandered around her face. “I was up all night working. I had a partnership deal to close, in Japan. I attended a phone conference, Baby. I was all by myself.”

She nodded. “I hate this, I hate that you make me feel this way. I know that I did not like you very much from the beginning, but you are such a charmer…”

Bill pulled back his lower lip with his teeth, “but you fell for me?”

She nodded, and Bill chuckled.

“Worst,” She said, looking at him with a pouty expression.

A smile slowly appeared on Bill’s face, and he leaned rubbing the tip of his nose against hers, “I’ll be damned. What’s worse than falling under my charm?” He pulled back a little enough to look at her.

“What’s worse than falling under your charms and wanting you?” She asked huskily, her hands gliding from his neck to the back of his head, his soft salt and pepper hair twined in her fingers, “It’s falling in love with you, I guess,” she finished before pulling him to her, kissing him with all of her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, it's idiot to apologize because I've been late again. But I've gone to abroad for a short vacay, then arrived home with Achilles tendonitis. I am in pain until right now. haha. 
> 
> But I hope you like the update!
> 
> And for the girl who has beautiful eyes and hates that she's a member in AO3, thank you. I love the revisions that you did. :p


	15. Chapter 15

There were only few moments in Hillary’s life that she felt happy and light - like as if something was lifted from her chest. She realized more than ever, that after admitting what she felt for Bill, she felt free .

It surprised her when the words escaped her lips, but then she felt how true  they were . She thought that there was no point in denying it.

“When did you realize that you love me?” Bill asked after a while. He tipped his chin down to look at her, she was still  wrapped in his arms.

She brushed the hair at the side of his head and ran the tip of her finger on the slope of his nose. 

“It’s hard to track back the time. All I know is that I’ve been always looking for you.” She confessed. “When I noticed your closeness with Doctor Evans it made me jealous! Then you did not  come home early today, I thought you  were with her. It made me miserable. It made me feel awful things.” She added. She realized that once she started confessing, she couldn’t stop herself. “For the last few hours I thought to stop denying it. I realized that I…” She stuttered. “I love you, Bill. It’s awful. I swear, I didn’t want to fall, but I did.”

“Is falling in love with me awful?” Bill teased, feeling warm with her confession.

“It’s awful, but I love you anyway.” She responded miserably and lowered her head blushing . That made Bill chuckle. 

***

Bill was lounging on his bed waiting for Hillary. 

When they reached her bedroom, she told him that she  needed to do something. He nodded and gave her a lingering kiss before letting her go.

“I’ll be  in my bedroom,” he said.

As he waited for more than twenty minutes, he wondered if Hillary would join him. Although they slept together, spending the night  making love after her confession, was ten times more different.

It slightly scared him to think of being committed to her; she was different from the other women he used to date. But things changed ever since she got pregnant  - it scared him, but he was willing to fight for them.

He was lost in his thoughts when Hillary arrived in his bedroom. She was still wearing that white robe over her purple satin lace-y nightgown.

She stood next to the bed near where Bill was sitting – against the  headboard . Bill looked up at her with a  boyish smile. “Come here, Darling.”

Hillary looked at his extended hand, then back to his lopsided smile. It was one of the things that she found annoying during the first time that they were sharing a roof together. It was that cocky and playboy smile, that she - without a doubt - knew he used  with other  women before.

But that was his past, they were together now and she never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. 

Well, they say that reformed bad boys make-

“Don’t think about it” Bill said noticing the slight wrinkle in between her eyebrows.

“Think about what?” Hillary asked innocently, taking his hand as Bill moved to accommodate her to sit in between the space of his legs.

“Take off your robe, Darling,” Bill whispered against the back of her ears as Hillary settled comfortably in his embrace. She leaned with her back resting against his chest. 

“Think about what?” She repeated  above a whisper .

“Whatever it is you are thinking,” Bill said as he helped her  removing the robe. 

Bill looked at her round stomach and a small smile appeared on his lips.

“Can I?” He asked. 

“What?” 

“Touch your stomach.”  He was in awe and she felt emotional about it.

Hillary gave a nervous laugh, “of course, silly.”

She was expecting Bill to touch her stomach over her nightgown, she did not expect however that Bill  would roll  up her gown, exposing her stomach. He neatly tucked the dress under her breast. Her body shivered by the cool air inside his bedroom.

“Are you cold?” He asked whispering. His breath warm against the back of her neck. 

She nodded, her throat felt dry.

It was two months earlier since they had a meaningless sex  encounter .

She felt so aroused,  her entire body and soul filled with want and lust . She wondered if that night  was the night when they would make love again  - she  prayed that they would. She was in the mood for it…her hormones and being surrounded by him set her nerves on fire.

Bill reached for the nearby oil beside him, and he heard her soft chuckle.

“Why on earth do you have an oil beside your bed?”

Bill bit the bottom of her lip, as he poured some on his hand. Her rubbed both of his palms together coating  them then gently laid them on her stomach. She heaved a sigh, feeling the warmth of his hands.

“Well,” Bill started thinking about her question. He was starting to get hard under his boxers, but he did not want to spoil the night  **yet** by sleeping with her immediately. “Sometimes I put some on my body.”

“Oil?” Hillary asked.

“To prevent dry skin?” Bill responded, “besides,” he added as he circulated his palms around her stomach, “sometimes it helps me to ease my buddy here…you know, when it becomes overly excited by the presence of a wonderful woman sharing the roof with me.”

She giggled and rubbed her hands on his legs. “You thought about me while touching yourself?”

Bill gave a self-deprecating laugh, “Yes, I thought about you most of the time.”

She took a sharp breath imagining Bill masturbating about her. She felt herself wet. “Of all the things that I read about you - being a master seducer - why is it that not once you even sent a signal that you  wanted me sexually?”

Bill reached to rub her jaw with his other hand, his other hand continued to caress her stomach. “I  wanted you to want me too, Hillary.” He pressed his lips against the smooth skin of her temple. 

“When I got to know you and realized how far different you were than the other women that I slept with, I did not want to seduce you or anything. I wanted you to want me too.”

Hillary pulled back to look at him, then she did something that surprised him: she got out of the bed.

Bill thought that she got upset but then when she stood next to his bed, and he saw the blush on her cheek and her nipples standing erect against her dress, it dawned on him that she  wanted what he was in the mood for.

She swallowed first before she reached the hem of her dress and pulled it up, baring herself in front of him.

Bill’s chest expanded and his mouth opened as he looked at her standing naked  except for her panties  in front of him.  Her nipples darker, breasts heavier and her belly rounder.

“Can…” she stuttered, “Can you make love to me now?”

Bill bit his lips before responding, “Oh, Darling, I thought you’d never ask.”

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands resting on the either sides of her hips, then he leaned until he was able to press a kiss in the space between her breasts and suddenly inhaled her scent. Her fingers brushed her through his hair.

“Mother of my child,” he murmured against her skin, then glided his open lips towards her breast, “My love,” he whispered before enclosing his mouth on her  erected nipple.  She felt goose bumps and took a sharp breath.

He heard her groan, and he continued to run his tongue around her erected nipples that slightly ached because of how sensitive  they were . Bill’s other hand moved down. She did not notice where his other hand was heading until he cupped her through her satin underwear, putting pressure on her clit.  It caused hear a delicious and lust filled moan – music to his ears. He then rubbed his finger on the slit feeling the slickness of her honey wetting her underwear  more .

“So wet and hot for me,” he  rasped after releasing her nipples and looking at her.  She was all roused, flustered and her breath was already heavy.

Hillarys’ eyes were closed, her lips parted savoring the feeling of Bill’s fingers on her sensitive pussy.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I am going to make you feel so good tonight.”  He wanted her to feel how loved she was and how he would never hurt her by cheating with some doctor.

He stood up, and then he brushed her hair from both sides of her face, his nails slightly grazing her skin giving her goosebumps. He reached the hair behind her head and gently pulled-tilting her head up to look at him.  She slowly opened her eyes, vision still clouded by the stimulation he provided before. He was mesmerized by the beautiful image in front of him.

Bill leaned and kissed her, “open,” he whispered against her lips, and when she did, Bill slightly growled against her mouth. His hands moving  from her hair to  her waist to  finally rubbing his palms against her tender and sensitive nipples. “Sit down,” he told her.

Hillary sat on the edge of the bed, and Bill kneeled in front of her - his eyes never leaving hers. He gripped her thighs and spread them open,  inhaled her scent before he took her panties off.

Hillary felt her stomach  flutter , her chest and cheeks hot. She felt the herself starting to sweat.  She simply couldn’t wait.

Bill gave her a devilish smile, “Lie down, Sweetheart,” he told her.  He knew what she needed, could read it in her face. 

Hillary looked at the ceiling, leaving Bill to do as he pleased. She  took a sharp breath ; a groan escaped her lips the moment that she felt Bill’s tongue touching her core.

The smooth, velvety feel of his mouth against her. 

He drove her wild by the slow licks on her folds, by the prodding of his tongue on every crevice, of the soft gentle nibble on her nub. He kept her thighs from closing and all she could do was to allow him. 

She felt she was drowning from the pleasure. She gripped his head as she felt her orgasm rising.

“Bill, Bill,” she called his name not knowing if she was calling him to make him stop or to urge him  to continue . But it  seemed that Bill knew what she needed, and finally after few consistent sucking and licking, she reached her peak - her body making that perfect arch.  Her vision became white and her heartbeat was so fast she thought her heart stopped beating.

When she collapsed back on the bed catching her breath, she felt Bill  place tender kisses on her  inner thighs, then on her stomach and on her forehead.

“Was it too much?” He asked. 

She was too tired to even answer, she smiled slowly,  the euphoria fading . Her body becoming heavy. She felt him  move her until they were able to lay on the bed properly. Bill pulled her to him.

It took a while for her to regain a little strength. “What about you?” She asked, seeing his tented boxers. 

He smiled and kissed the skin above her eyebrows, “Tonight, it’s all for you, my Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the girl who picks up mushrooms, thank you! Please, don't stop being patient. I try to re-read them, but I guess I need to hone my skills. I was supposed to write free, but I thought "FREER sounds better". LOL *facepalm*
> 
> To my readers: Sorry for keeping you waiting. I am seriously debating whether or not to write about them having a pregnant seks. Some might be uncomfortable about it, so hahaha, I skipped. But, seriously, pregnant women can have seks. If I write one will you throw rotten tomatoes at my work? LOL. I hope not! But please let me know if you are uncomfortable, so I can tell you to stop reading. HAHAHA. Kidding. Love you lots.
> 
>  ~~on other things, maybe I should stop writing about Billary. I honestly feel bad writing fanfic (and this kind of thing) about them.~~ Yikes.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill watched Hillary sleep after he returned from a quick shower, he told her that the night was for her, so when she fell asleep he took a shower to cool his body. He then noticed that she was in a deep slumber, her side facing him, her hair rumpled and her cheeks pink. 

She curled her hand under her chin, while her other hand was flattened against the mattress, her lips slightly parted. 

Bill felt a certain gentleness for her, and he thought that it was because  of the love he felt for her and smiled thinking about how Hillary changed him, or maybe how love changed him. 

Bill no longer thought about himself first. It made him conscious of her needs first. 

He leaned and kissed the bridge of her nose. “Good night, my Love.”

***

Bill was asleep when he felt a warmth spreading through his chest and a pleasurable ache in his groin. He was so sleepy that it took him a while to register what was happening: Hillary was touching him, her hand inside his boxers and a knowing smug smile on her lips.

“Good morning,” She teased. 

He was about to return the greeting but then she leaned and kissed him full on the mouth - pressing him back against the mattress. Her hand still sliding up and down on his length. 

Bill’s mind was still in haze from sleep  and barely registered what it was happening to his body .

“Baby,” he groaned as Hillary released his lips. 

He smiled watching his pregnant girl moving South with a devilish smile on her lips. When she reached his groin, she pulled his boxers enough to pull his cock out. She ran her lips on the length making Bill grip the sheets on his sides. He tipped his head down and watched what Hillary was about to do. 

“Ever since I saw you naked, there were times that I thought about this…” She said, her teeth grazing the skin of his cock, making Bill groan. “It’s beautiful, like you” he heard Hillary  saying before enclosing her mouth around him.

If Bill wasn’t just so drunk in love and lust, he would have chuckled at the “beautiful” reference of his cock, but words evaded him - all he could focus  on was the heat of her mouth around him, and the popping sounds that she made every time she  released him. 

"Hillary…” He whispered, he reached to touch the back of her head to assist her. “Easy,” he told her gently. 

But Hillary was in her element and felt herself liking the feel of Bill  inside her mouth - his smell, his length. He was smooth, long and thick; his size was just right for her.  _ It was crazy _ , but she thought she enjoyed that  physical trait about him.

“Oh, God,” Bill rasped, feeling the muscles in his thighs tighten. It was so good, so good that he was about to burst. He did not want to come yet. He wanted to enjoy whatever Hillary was doing to him, but when she released him, and he looked at her eyes, she said something that made him let go: “Come for me, Honey.”

It was the way she looked at him and how she said those words that undid him. Bill allowed himself to let go with her mouth closed around him, sucking him dry.

It took a few minutes for Bill to recover, and when he did, he looked at her and smiled, “What a good way to wake up.”

Hillary laughed and kissed his cheek. “Hurry up, we have an appointment today.”

=============================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“You cannot imagine how in love he was after she admitted that she loved him,” Douglas said sipping his beer as he started off at a distance. 

Rhett looked at Douglas’ face and noticed the change of emotion on it. Douglas, then, concealed his emotions by standing up and getting a new batch of barbecue. 

“What made you say that?” Rhett asked. He, then looked at his friends who went silent and  **were** listening to everything that Douglas’ said. 

“Well, I was always on the phone with him,” Douglas responded. He piled up the fresh-from-the-grill barbecues on the plate that he was holding. “He was amazed by the progress of Hillary’s pregnancy and…” he trailed off chuckling, “the nerve of the man to even tell me that he felt like he was developing a pregnancy-kink.”

Someone groaned. “Please, let’s skip the details.”

Douglas chuckled. “As if, I know the details…”

=============================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary and Bill went to the hospital for her appointment. She sat on the chair in front of Doctor Evans’ table and Bill sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Doctor Evans did some tests and asked some questions because she was already nearing her third month and also took some blood and urine samples from her  to make sure that the baby was developing correctly.

Hillary was glad that Bill was very supportive. He was always around her when she needed a help. She recognized how grateful she was that Bill was very involved in her pregnancy and liked how he would always touch her to ease her pain, or he would immediately whisper “Let me help you…” when she needed to do something. 

She thought that , while she could probably survive to do everything on her own, having Bill around made her pregnancy less of a hassle.

She glanced at him as he listened tentatively. He smiled gently at her and dropped a kiss on her head.

“Well, that’s all…” Doctor Evans trailed off after giving her few more instructions. 

Hillary cleared her throat and said, “Patricia, is it possible to engage in  complete intercourses during this time?”

Bill chuckled awkwardly , unprepared for the question .

Patricia looked at Bill who tightened his hold around Hillary’s shoulder and then returned to Hillary as she answered matter-of-factly, “Based on our discussion, since you are healthy and very strong and your pregnancy is doing well, you both can have sex. Although,” she stressed, “I hope you don’t do anything out of ordinary.”

Bill laughed out loud. “I’ll remind her of that.”

***

Later that night after Bill worked, and he was preparing to go back to Hillary’s place, he was thinking if he should just bring his work to her house instead, so he could look after her because he did not like being far away.

Maybe, he thought, he could bring her to his rented place so she could see his work. Besides, there was no need for him to hide anything - he wanted to make their relationship official, no more hiding.

“Baby?” He called when he arrived inside Hillary’s place, then heard the water running in Hillary’s room. 

“Baby?” He called again, making his way toward her comfort room. 

He quietly opened the door of her comfort room and saw Hillary inside the tub with sliced cucumber on both of her eyes, and earphones in her ears. Bill smiled watching his girl lounging. He went near her and took the cucumbers from her eyes. 

“What the hell, Bill!” She cried, unplugging her earphones.

Bill chuckled as he sat next to the tub.

“Don’t do that!” She chastised but then she was smiling at him, laughing at her earlier outburst. 

Bill smiled apologetically and he leaned to give her a quick kiss her on the lips. “I am sorry,” he said.

Hillary encircled her arms around his neck. “Well, I guess you can always make up for it.”

Bill rubbed the tip of his nose against hers before he straightened up, then he touched the hem of his shirt and pulled off - his eyes never leaving hers. 

Unconsciously, Hillary bit the bottom of her lip, while watching Bill undress in front of her. Maybe it was because he was the father of her child, but she found Bill sexy even though he was a little chunky. He wasn’t at all fat, but he was just a little bulky. She also thought that he was handsome even with that salt and pepper hair. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as she gazed up at him in awe and in love. 

“Don’t look at me that much, Darling. You might fall harder.” He teased before he leaned and kissed her. 

She was still giggling as she moved forward to give him a space behind her. The water sloshed and spilled as Bill joined her. She moved to allow him to sit comfortably before she settled to sit in front of him - her back against her front.

Bill snaked his arms around her, his arms resting under her breast as he kissed the side of her face. She turned her head toward him and captured his lips with her own. 

“Can’t wait to test if we can have sex, eh?” Bill teased. 

She giggled, “I’ve been waiting for this.”

***

Hillary found out that it wasn’t uncomfortable having sex while pregnant. It was a challenge but they were  ready and  careful.

However, she found out that since she got pregnant, she was horny as hell and more sensitive. Bill already made her come while in the tub by touching her and playing with her sensitive nipples. When they got out of the tub and dried themselves, she found herself wanting more. 

They were on the bed - in a spoon position with Bill behind her. “Put your legs here,” he whispered behind her, his breath touching the back of her ears made the hairs on her nape stand. She did not move but felt Bill’s hold and guided her leg, draping it on top of his.

He moved his hand to touch her core, “My, you’re so wet.” Bill rasped, feeling her. He slid his fingers through her slit coating his fingers more with her honey.

“Please, Bill, I need you,” She begged. She jutted her backside and started to move her hips feeling his erection behind her.  It was a delicious torture for both of them .

“Alright, Darling,” Bill said, holding his cock guiding it on her entrance. Hillary held her breath, feeling the head of his cock prodding against her. Then she took a deep breath as he slid inside her slowly.

“God, that’s so good,” She breathed feeling Bill’s length inside her, filling her up.

Bill eased in slowly. He bit his lips trying to hold himself from moving too fast. She was warm, wet, and tight around him.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Hillary just nodded, unable to speak due to the incredible satisfaction of having him inside of her - the official first time of a complete intercourse. Bill moved further until he felt buried to the hilt and took a deep breath, before slowly sliding out. He built his pace slowly, and consistently. He kept on remembering to be gentle. His other hand found its way to her front, finding her nub. He rubbed her while he continued to slide in and out of her.

Bill built his pace until he heard Hillary’s moans become loud and her breathing become heavy.

“Yes! Yes!” She moaned louder - he felt her orgasm rising. He rubbed her clit faster as he started to thrust his hips back and forth a little harder. He did it repeatedly until he felt Hillarys’ muscles tighten around him. Then she cried his name as her orgasm hit her.

He continued to thrust while he licked her shoulder and sucked the skin on her neck, his sweat rolling down his temples. He continued on and on, until he reached his own climax and poured his seed inside her. The chemicals released in their bodies were a pure bliss…

His heart was still thundering, he felt his eyes heavy, but he felt himself bursting with happiness, love, and contentment. It was something so foreign to him but when he experienced it, he wanted to cherish the feeling.

Then Bill dropped a kiss on the skin behind her  sweaty shoulder and his hand automatically  went to her stomach, caressing it . 

“I love you,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the girl who raises the bar, thank you! Hang-on, we are just a few chapters away and you'll be rid of me. LOL. Gaaaah.
> 
> Sorry late update. I am struggling to write this already because ~ life ~  
> Hopefully you like the update. Will update the next chapter next week! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hillary sighed and leaned back against Bill’s chest as he started to stroke the sponge soaked with soap on her tummy. The water sloshed and spilled on the floor.

They were lounging in her bathtub that Bill prepared after she complained about her aching muscles.  

Earlier Bill prepared the dinner and arranged the scented warm bath while she was out for a quick check-up with Betsey. Once Hillary arrived home she was surprised to find all the things that Bill prepared for her.

“I love the smell, what did you use?” Hillary asked, closing her eyes. She was like an overindulged cat savoring the attention that he was giving.

“Lavender,” Bill answered, his voice soft.

He moved the sponge up towards her chest, rubbing the sponge on her breast.

“Does your back still ache?” He asked, his other hand starting to knead the muscles that he could reach.

“Hmm?” She asked.

Bill chuckled, “Are you sleeping on me?”

“No, but the movements that you make - makes me sleepy,” she said, then yawning. “But to answer your question, it’s no longer aching.” She reached for the sponge and leaned forward to rub it on Bill’s leg. Bill splayed his hands on her back and started moving them up and down.

Hillary purred, her cheeks reddening. Bill chuckled again at her vocal approval, “With your responses, I think I am doing my job perfectly.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at his smug smile. She leaned back again against him and Bill automatically snaked his arm around her.

“I want you to relax. We have six months to go before you give birth.” Bill whispered, his cheek against her cheek.

Hillary sighed, a little bit sad.

“What was that about?” He asked.

She turned her head, the tip of her nose touching his cheek. “Are you this amazing?” Her question sudden but not a news to him.

Bill chuckled. “You are doubting me?”

She giggled, doubtful. “You are just too good to be true.”

Bill pursued his lips. “Well, I’ve had enough about frolicking around. I want this….” he dropped a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. “I want you.”

Hillary felt her throat close. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. “I want you too.”

Bill chuckled, enamored with her. “Good.”

The past few weeks were amazing: Bill gave her all the patience and understanding that she needed, and she was surprised to acknowledge that he was more than a playboy that the media painted. She did not expect it, but then she was pleased that she was starting to know him better.

She liked the domesticity and routine they had - he always left during the day to work, then he would come home to her at night. They would eat together, then clean the dishes - either one of them cleaning or drying the plates. Then when they would go back to their bedroom and finally set the night on fire.

They would make love until they both were satisfied and spent. What she loved the most was the cuddling afterward. It was so intimate and romantic; the gentle touches and whispered words…

========================

**Douglas’ Place 1994**

Douglas went back inside his house to grab some more beers when Rhett cornered him.

“Will Bill return?” Rhett asked.

Douglas spun around to see Rhett standing a few meters away.

Rhett was just an intern when he joined the Clinton Industries and worked on Bill’s books. He idolized Bill so much that he pursued employment in Bill’s company after his internship. Rhett knew how to work on his way and was able to impress Bill. It took Rhett only a couple of years to get into Bill’s circle of allies.

“Yes, of course,” Douglas responded dismissively.

Rhett kept his stare at Douglas and said, “I saw you earlier and the emotion playing on your face, what does that mean?”

Douglas shook his head and started to leave the area, “Rhett, I am not sure of what you are saying.”

Douglas was about to reach the door when Rhett asked matter-of-factly, “You still love him, don’t you?”

Douglas looked over his shoulder and stepped out silently.

========================

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

Hillary was still asleep on her side when she felt the mattress depressed as Bill sat next to where she lay. She briefly opened her eyes, smiled a little then closed them again. She felt tired after making love to him last night.

Bill pressed a kiss on her cheek, “Wake up sleepyhead, breakfast is ready.”

Hillary reluctantly opened her eyes. “What time is it?”

“It’s 7 in the morning, Darling.” Bill responded pulling back and sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

Bill smiled gently watching Hillary struggle to open her eyes. “Alright,” he said, “You sleep back again. I know I kept you up last night. I’ll just leave the food inside the microwave.”

Hillary smiled delightfully. “Are you going to work?” She asked, eyes still closed.

Bill sighed, he needed to meet Douglas in Milwaukee. He did not want to bring Douglas to Park Ridge, so would he meet him at Milwaukee instead. He had his chopper ready to pick him up unbeknownst to Hillary.

“Yeah, but it will be a long day for me. I might arrive later than usual. Is it alright for you?”

She nodded, trusting him. Besides, he told her the truth.

Bill leaned and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m going to miss you while I am away,” he whispered, enjoying her warmth.

Hillary smiled and brushed the hair near his ear. “I’m going to miss you too,” she told him.

Bill kissed her lingeringly, wanting to savor the moment with her. “You turned my whole world upside-down Ms. Rodham.”

She giggled, and Bill ran the back of his fingers on her cheek. “You make me want to stay with you all day long.” And it was true.

Maybe it was the way Bill always looked at her, or how he was making her love him deeply but she never experienced that before: a gorgeous man so devoted and in love with her.

“Then stay,” she whispered, a tiny hopeful plea.

Bill smiled and kissed her again. “I’ll be back soon, Love.”

***

**Milwaukee, Ford and Graham Building, 1992**

Douglas wore dark aviators as he stood from afar waiting for Bill’s chopper to arrive. He wore starchy white shirt and gray trousers.

When Bill told him to meet him at the Ford and Graham Building in Milwaukee, Douglas did not hesitate. It was already some time since he saw his friend.

Douglas kept his mouth shut with Bill’s whereabouts and what was happening to his life. He kept the secret as promised. They were able to keep the press at bay but the PR team understood that they could only keep giving excuses in a short period of time so they need to do something - that, among other topics they needed to talk about.

He kept still as he watched Bill stopped his chopper, wearing a collared shirt that stretched against his chest. Bill brought his black leather suitcase with him and was wearing blue jeans and aviators too.

“It’s been a while, Doug,” Bill said as he reached him, giving him a warm brotherly hug.

Douglas scoffed. “Nice to see you again, Bill.” He turned and walked beside him. “Nice to see you out from your hiding place.” He joked.

***

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

It was ten o’clock in the morning and to kill her time, Hillary decided to clean up the house. She was cleaning up Bill’s room when she had seen a folded scratch paper on the floor. The paper was on the ground as if it fell from somewhere.

She picked it up, intending to place it on the nearby table. She was about to do it, but then she noticed the inscription inside and recognized Bill’s handwriting.

_130 Bridgerton, Park Ridge_

Hillary cocked her head to the side thinking about the address. It was a few blocks away from where she lived. She wondered why he had the address, wrinkled her nose and placed the paper back to the table thinking that maybe it would not mean anything.

***

**Milwaukee, Ford and Graham Building, 1992**

Bill and Douglas went to occupy Ford’s conference room. Bill was one of the biggest shareholders in the company hence when Bill visited the building they always provided him all he needed. When Bill asked for a private conference room, they were happy to provide him one.

“So, tell me…” Douglas started, “When are you finally going to leave your place?”

Bill shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “I’m not leaving soon, Doug.”

Douglas looked at him, “Then why the hell ask me to be here in Milwaukee if there’s no changes in your plan?”

Bill sighed and looked at him matter-of-factly, “I am here because I am thinking of marrying Hillary, Doug.”

***

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

Hillary did not really want to be bothered. She initially ignored the address - actually, she did not think about it for the next few hours, but when her curiosity got the better of her, she went back to Bill’s bedroom and took the paper.

She pursued her lips and told herself that she just really wanted to see what the place was all about. She knew it was residential, but what could be there? She wondered.

She went to grab her light jacket and car keys, she really just wanted to check it out.  


***

**Milwaukee, Ford and Graham Building, 1992**

“WHAT?!” Douglas exclaimed.

Bill shrugged. “I’ve been really thinking about marrying her for the past few days…”

“No,” Douglas said, he stood up from his chair and looked at him. “Are you crazy?” He asked.

Bill brushed his hand through his hair.

“Well, you know, to begin with, I am not going to stop you. Go, marry the girl, but are you sure? Don’t you think that you are taking this drastically?”

“I love her, Doug. I really do.” He confessed, shaking his head. “I never felt this sure or this way before. I want her. I like the life that I have with her now.”

“Dude,” Douglas said looking at him, “You met the girl few around…what? Three months ago? You started sleeping with her like… for what? A month and half and you want to marry her?”

Bill looked up at the ceiling. “I’ll marry her. Not this soon, but I just know it… I will marry her.”

Douglas looked at his friend and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He knew that look. It was how Bill looked when he wanted to build his empire. He knew, then, that nothing would stop Bill from marrying the woman.

***

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

Hillary arrived at the place and she looked at the small house from the inside of her car. She looked back at the paper that she was holding and looked again at a small house. She wondered what could be inside of Bill’s room. She turned off the engine of her car and got out and started to approach the house.

She looked around searching for any sign of life but found none. Finally, she reached the knocker on the wooden front door and started knocking. No one answered.

She was about to leave but the moment that she turned, she knocked a pot next to the door. She yelped a little and saw the key lying on the ground. The key was hidden under the pot.

She took the key and looked at the door wondering if it was wise to try and use it or she should just head back to her home and forget all about it.

She took a deep breath, while other her hand unconsciously went to her tummy feeling her child inside.

May she should…or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost a week late! I am so sorryyy!! I've been really struggling. Please be patient, but I hope you like the update. hihihihi!
> 
> Also, thank you to the girl who educates me about politics. Thank you for helping me. :*


	18. Chapter 18

**Milwaukee, Ford and Graham Building, 1992**

Bill sighed and leaned back against the backrest of the executive chair that he was sitting on. Douglas was pressuring him to make an appearance in New York.

“You cannot continue living like this…” Douglas said, who was watching him intently.

“You know that I cannot go back to New York - not until Hillary agrees to marry me.”

“You don’t have to marry, Hillary. You can keep the relationship discreet.”

Bill gave him a sardonic laugh. “With how the media enjoys ripping me apart?” He tipped his head up looking at the ceiling. “You know, I can’t drag my family in the mess that I made in New York. Besides, if they found out about Hillary, they  would make her life a living hell.”

“What makes you say that? You are not even sure.”

Bill turned to look at him with a surprise. “I am not sure if you are trying to be naïve to make the reality seem  brighter for me.”

Douglas shrugged. “No, it’s not that. I think you are being irrationally hopeless about the future.”

“It’s not that I am hopeless. It’s just that I know how the media will turn our story  into a circus. I am sure that they will bring up my past and rub it on Hillary’s face, make it seem like as if she made an ultimate mistake by being with me.”

“Oh, hold on!” Douglas said, holding his hand up. “You are not sure about Hillary, aren’t you?”

Bill squinted at him, Douglas continued. “You are not sure if Hillary will stick it up with you. If she knows the world you live in, she will accept who you really are.”

Bill looked at Douglas, feeling his heart sink. It was the truth - he was afraid that Hillary might regret being with him. It was one of the things that kept Bill awake at night - thinking how she would fit in his messy life. She would lose her privacy, she would face all the allegations and stories of his past. They would continue to compare her to his ex-girlfriends.

Bill wasn’t sure if she would like it, or if she was ready. And it made him realize how frightened he was to think of Hillary not agreeing to be with him.

The heartbreak would just be tantamount for him to even consider.

=========================

**Bridgerton, Chicago, 1992**

Hillary looked at the key and then turned to the door to use it, a part of her was wishing that it wouldn’t work but she was left with no choice after the key indeed worked.

She held her breath as she turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Hillary looked around and saw that house was empty. However, while the room was vacant, it seemed like as if someone lived there by the sign of some items inside. She was about to leave, but not before she spotted Bill’s leather jacket hanging on the coat hanger.

Hillary suddenly felt her heart start beating fast. She sensed that something was wrong - her initial thought that Bill was having an affair.

_ Is he with someone else every time that he tells her that he  _ _ goes to work _ _? _

Hillary looked around trying to satisfy her curiosity. She went to the kitchen and saw a half-full coffee pot.  _ Bill was here earlier _ , she thought.  _ But what was he doing here? _ She worried.

She went to the only room and looked around. She saw some of his stuff inside, she went to the adjacent comfort room inside and found some of his shaving kit.

Her heart was trip-hammering in her chest.  _ What could he be hiding here? Why didn’t he tell her that he owned that house? What could he be hiding from her? _

Her eyes darted to the small working table and she saw a stack of folder there. When she checked out the folder a  gasp escaped her lips:  there were pictures and documents about her.

===========================

**Milwaukee, Ford and Graham Building, 1992**

**7:00 PM**

Bill and Douglas did their work at the Ford and Graham building. They talked about the expansion in Japan and the operations in New York. Bill was pleased that his business was doing well for the past few months. It helped though that Bill was away from the spotlight.

Douglas was walking Bill back to the helipad when their conversation about Bill’s relationship with Hillary was brought up again.

“I hope for you and your family’s sake, you talk to Hillary about your plans.”

Bill continued to walk.

He wanted to talk to Hillary about  them \- to convince her to make their relationship official in the public. He was scared as hell how she would react. 

“You’ve been always brave in facing things that scared you, but I’ve never seen you so afraid and unsure about this one…” Douglas casually observed.

Bill stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I love her, Doug. I never felt this way before and I am…” He trailed shaking his head, “I am not ready to face what decision she will make. She’s just not like the other girls that I’ve dated. She doesn’t care about my money, about who I am… she can leave me if she wants to, but I…” He trailed, “I don’t think I can live without her and my child.”

Douglas watched the worry on Bill’s face and understood how Bill’s family was important for him then. 

“Like what you said Bill ‘if it’s yours, it’s going to be yours’.”

===========================

**Bridgerton, Chicago, 1992**

Hillary read Bill’s conversation with his lawyer that was printed, scanned her candid pictures that  were taken, read the draft of the custody of her unborn child, and lamented Bill’s rant how Hillary had dumped him by getting herself pregnant while he was drunk - that she was an opportunist. 

The last straw that Hillary read that made her sick to her stomach was his plans to make her fall in love with him so he could get details that could be damaging to her reputation - the weapon that he would use to win the custody of her child.

Her eyes blurred when she read Bill’s letter that was dated a few months ago. 

_ Make sure that this opportunistic witch will not win the case. If she thought that she got the upper hand by tricking me to sleep with her, she’s mistaken. I’ll get all the information that I need.  Last I heard from my investigator that Ms. Rodham  _ _ hasn _ _ ’t dated anyone. Maybe I can use my charm to woo and win her - get all the information that I need... _

Hillary felt her tears rolled down her  cheeks as she felt her knees  weaken . She took a deep breath trying to calm herself but when she remembered how Bill embraced her and told her that he loved her, it made Hillary break down and cry.

_ It was all a lie! _

She propped her hands on the table as she continued to  weep for the love that she thought was real.

She should have known … besides, why would a man like  him fall in love with a woman like her? She should have known. 

***

**Hillary’s Place, 1992**

Bill arrived past eight at night. He was so excited to see Hillary again. When he arrived at her home, he found that the lights were dimmed. He smiled to himself thinking that she must be taking a bath or probably asleep already. He couldn’t wait to cuddle with her again soon.

He pushed the door open. “Baby?” He called. “Darling, I am home.” He said turning to lock the door. 

He headed towards her bedroom and saw Hillary looking out of the window.

There was something so awfully wrong. He felt the hairs at the back of his nape stood up.

“Darling?” He said, taking a step towards her.

Hillary turned and looked at him, holding the folders. “What does this mean, Bill?” She asked, her voice broke.

Bill straightened and felt the blood in his face drain. “Where did you get that?”

“What does this mean?” She asked again, her voice loud.

“It’s not what you think—“ 

“Bullshit!” Hillary shouted throwing the folder with the documents in it at him and Bill dodged. The papers inside flew around him, her pictures that his private investigator took scattered on the floor.

“I was so stupid and so naïve…” Hillary said, her tears started to roll down her cheek s .

It was all that Bill needed to see that made him close the distance between them in a few steps, he held her arms. “It’s not what you think, Darling.” His eyes wandered around her face, a plea. “It’s not what you think.” He repeated hoping to break the wall that she easily built while he was away, but Hillary was no longer listening.

“Get away from me!” She shouted angrily pulling her arms away from him. “You lying bastard! You still intended— Augh!” Hillary felt a  sting of pain on the level of her stomach that made her double over. 

She placed her hand on her tummy as the pain shoots up. “Oh, God!” She gasped trying to catch her breath.

“I got you.” Bill said holding her, but then he noticed a stain of blood on Hillary’s leg. 

“Oh, God, my baby!” She cried.

Bill’s adrenaline kicked in and he moved to swoop and carry Hillary in his arms. “Hold on to me, I am taking you to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo I've been thinking of no longer finishing this fic. I am just uninspired and no longer as enthusiastic. I am also losing the feeling that I used to have in writing, hence the thought of stopping here. But I still like the story that I am seeing in my head. 
> 
> I don't know what's happening to me hahaha, let's see. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope u like this update though. :)  
> ==============================================================  
> Thank you to the girl who dislikes the uneven streets in Milan. :*


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: My knowledge is very limited in medicine so there might be some errors. Also, I don't own anything. Thanks.

Bill paced while waiting for Doctor Evans to return from the emergency room. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so scared.

He witnessed how Hillary experienced the pain inside the car, he watched helplessly as she whimpered and groaned, while wishing he could do something to take it away.

It took Doctor Evans a few hours before she arrived in the waiting room.

“How is she?” Bill asked worriedly.

“I’m sorry, Bill…” Doctor Evans said, “The baby’s heart stopped.”

Bill felt his knees weaken and didn’t hear the rest of Doctor Evans explanation. Why their baby’s heart stopped beating?

The doctor's words flowed through his ears but he did not comprehend what she was saying - he just felt his world crumble at Patricia’s announcement.

He never felt his heart broken that way, that the pain was so real that it was already physical.

Bill almost fell on his knees but Patricia was quick to grab his arm and assist him to sit down in the nearest chair.

Doctor Evans leveled herself down by squatting and looked at his face as he pressed his hand on his mouth stifling the groan that escaped his lips.

“Bill…” She said, rubbing her hand on his arm, comforting him. “Here’s what I want you to understand… this happens, it’s not because of you or because of Hillary—“

“Where’s Hillary?” Bill asked suddenly. He looked at her through his tears.

Patricia’s face fell down. “I don’t think you should see her—“

Bill jolted up. “I have to see her.” He insisted.

“Bill–“

Bill clutched her arm. “She needs me, Patricia!” He begged. “She needs me now more than ever.”

Patricia took a deep breath, nodding, “I understand but I am sorry Bill. She told me not to allow you to go to her room.”

Bill just looked at Patricia as he swallowed, feeling his throat dry like as if he swallowed a handful of sawdust. He understood that he couldn’t force her to allow him to get to Hillarys’ bedroom, but he needed to find a way to reach her. He needed to make her understand that while he planned to take their child away from her, he was no longer interested to follow through with his initial plan because he has fallen in love with her.

But first, he needed to reach her.

***

_My baby… my baby is gone._

How many times did Hillary chant that inside her head? She still couldn’t believe it. Yesterday, her baby was still inside her… she still could feel her… then she no longer had her daughter.

_Why did you leave me?_

She thought about that, she thought why her daughter gave up on her - she even questioned God why it happened to her.

She blinked the tears away.

 _How many times did she cry already?_ She couldn’t remember and probably never stopped.

Every time that she thought that she had cried it all - fresh new tears would collect on her eyes, the thought of the miscarriage saddened her more.

Doctor Evans told her that it happens to women most especially with first-time mothers at an advanced age - that sometimes there was no indication and it just really happens.

She still could remember the look on Patricia’s face when she found out that her baby was already dead. Hillary knew it even before Patricia said the words, and what hurt the most was when she decided to have her child removed. She told Patricia to be gentle and to wrap her daughter in a pink blanket because she thought her daughter would have liked that - she wanted her daughter to be wrapped as comfortably before burying her.

_I had to bury my child._

_Cassidy…_

She said her daughter’s name in a whisper, suddenly she started crying as her heart shattered into pieces again.

***

Hillary was lying on her side trying to fall asleep when she heard the soft creak of the door. She thought it was the nurse who was assigned to check on her.

“Hillary…”

It was Bill. She felt her blood boil hearing his voice - her anger resurfacing, but she no longer cared. She was tired of feeling. She just wanted to lay down and shut the world out and grieve alone.

Bill went to her side. “Darling-“

It was how his voice broke that made Hillary cry again.

 _What was the point of all of this?_ She thought.

But then she heard the pain in his voice and saw the agony in his eyes. She wanted to be angry but didn’t know who to be angry with.

All she wanted to was to blame Bill for the loss of her child, she wanted to blame herself but there was no point. Her daughter died, and the pain of loss that she felt was so overwhelming and it wouldn’t go away.

Seeing him reminded her of what she had lost. She opened her mouth to shout at him to tell him to leave her alone, but what came out was a groan.

She never made that guttural cry before - that kind of cry that came deep within her heart, deep within her soul. The man she loved lied to her, faked his feelings for her to take her child away, then she lost her child.

It was too much.

She curled as she wept, but then felt Bill holding her, telling her that he loved her. He rocked her, wiping her tears and kissing the trail of her cheeks as Hillary fought in his arms, pushing him away.

“P...please…” she stammered while she choked on her words. “If you… if you have any heart...please, leave me to grieve.”

“Hill—“

“Bill, please… there’s nothing for you to take any more.” She cried, “I lost my baby.”

They both turned to the door as Betsey arrived with Doctor Mark Evans along with her mother and father.

“You bastard! Leave my daughter alone!” Someone shouted - Hillary’s mother, Bill presumed.

“Mama!” Hillary cried. Her mother immediately went to Hillary, her arms stretched. Hillary’s father immediately grabbed Bill’s collar. “Get away from my daughter!”

“Mark, take Bill out,” Betsey said, Mark moved to take Bill away.

He knew he couldn’t make any more scene so Bill allowed Mark to take him out but not before he took a last look at Hillary who was crying in her mothers’ arms.

==================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

Douglas heaved a sigh recounting that gloomy day. He turned towards his audience when he heard someone sniffing.

Douglas reached for his beer and drank after he felt his throat closing. He could still remember how Bill broke the news to him. He couldn’t believe it. He felt so sad for Bill but couldn’t do anything for him.

==================

**Milwaukee, 1992, a week after**

Douglas read the bar’s name that he scribbled on a scratch paper when Bill called him to tell him to see him. He looked at the bar in front of him.

_Havana_

Douglas tightened his jacket, feeling the coldness of the night seeped through his coat - winter was coming.

He pushed open the door of the bar that was almost empty. He immediately spotted Bill sitting on a stool facing the bar. Bill was wearing a light blue long sleeves shirt, his coat hanging on the next empty stool, his sleeves were folded until it reached below his arms.

 _There was something different_ , Douglas thought.

Douglas could feel it, there was something off… he took the vacant seat next to Bill who did not turn to greet him which was very unusual. Douglas looked at the cigar that Bill was holding, the unfinished glass of whiskey in front of him. Judging Bill’s appearance and how he reeked of alcohol, Douglas knew that Bill already consumed a few glasses of whiskey and sticks of cigars.

Douglas looked at the bartender who stood in front of him. He nodded and said, “one scotch on rocks, please.”

Bill gave him a side-eye but continued swirling his tumbler filled with whiskey.

Douglas fished the cigar inside his own pocket and lighted it. “I wonder why you insisted to see me at this hour and at this place.”

Silence.

Bill took a sip of his whiskey and tipped his chin up. Douglas was about to puff when he stopped because he noticed the tears that escaped Bills’ eyes.

They were silent tears and Douglas wondered why Bill was crying. He never saw his friend that vulnerable and emotional.

Bill did not wipe his tears, and Douglas saw his throat working as if he was drinking. Douglas turned his head away from Bill and looked at his own drink feeling awkward because they never showed any emotion before.

“You…” Bill started, his voice scratchy. “You told me to go back to New York…” He took a puff of his cigar, the thick smoke surrounded them. “I’m afraid that I cannot go back to New York. However,” he said, reaching for his glass and taking a quick sip. “I am thinking of taking care of my business in Japan for a while. I’ll take my work there remotely. I’ll stay in Fukuoka. I don’t want to be in Tokyo. But I just need to be far away for a few months.”

Douglas looked at him and wondered what happened. Bill looked like he lost a few pounds, his eyes had slightly sunken as if he did not get any sleep for the past few days.

Douglas ignored it and took another sip. “Why are you changing your tune now? The last time—“

“There is nothing left for me here.”

Douglas stopped and looked at him. “Where’s Hillary?”

Bill took another sip. “Can I have another glass, please?” He asked the bartender.

When the bartender filled up his glass, Douglas noticed the slight shaking of Bill’s hand. He finished the refill in one gulp. “She’s with her family.”

“I thought you were not going to leave until she gave birth?”

Bill stopped, then he turned to look at his friend. It was then Douglas saw the grief and pain in Bills’ eyes.

“My daughter died. Hillary had a miscarriage.”

Bill recounted what happened, but every time he wanted to talk he would suddenly take a sip of his whiskey, ending up like as if he was trying to wash the words from his mouth. Later he was so drunk that Douglas had to take the glass away from him.

Douglas with the help of some helpers in the hotel - where Bill was staying - were able to put him on the bed. Douglas immediately called for Bill’s trusted butler - George.

“Erm… I want you to be in here George in Milwaukee. I think Bill needs you.”

“This time?”

“Tomorrow morning. I will send for the chopper. But I think he needs you.”

“Whatever happened to him?”

Douglas looked at Bill sleeping form. “He’s just a mess.”

==================

**Douglas Place, 1994**

“He went to Fukuoka? Who would have thought?” Rhett commented.

After few months of staying away from the public eye, Bill whereabouts were a total mystery to everyone. People were curious about where he truly was and people soon started speculating that the reason why he was “hiding” was that he was sick and recovering. Others were saying that Bill converted to Buddhism.

No one knew where he really was, so it was a surprise to some that Bill was in Chicago and then flew to Fukuoka.

==================

**Chicago, 1992**

_How do you heal a broken heart?_

Hillary thought while observing the snow starting to fall outside. It was too early for snow, but there it was…it was it was snowing.

Three weeks already passed and she was still hurting. She was still haunted by the death of her daughter and by the man she thought loved her.

She wetted her lips as she remembered how the past few months felt so surreal and so perfect, and then in a snap, everything was gone.

But maybe it wasn’t just meant to be…

She was still recovering from the double heartbreak but she needed to move on. While the thought of going to New York was tempting, she did not think that she was ready to go back yet. In fact, she wanted to stay in Chicago.

It was crazy. Betsey and her parents even suggested her to return to New York but she told them that she wanted to stay there. She wanted to be in the same State where her daughter was buried.

She would write to her partners that she would be leaving the firm to settle in Chicago to be where her daughter was.

She took a deep breath when she felt her heart constrict.

 _When will the pain end?_ She thought.

Unconsciously her hand wandered towards her already flat tummy. Cassidy was just there a few months earlier. She was nurturing her. She was preparing for her. But then she was gone.

She was alone again.

Later that night she turned towards the moon that was bright in the cold winter sky. She looked up at the heavens and imagined that her baby was up there and probably looking down at her.

“I miss you already.” She whispered. “But I know you’ll want me to move on, to continue with my life… and I will do that… I will do that for you.”

***

**Next Day, Milwaukee, 1992**

George arrived in Milwaukee early in the morning after being picked up by Bill’s chopper. Douglas had instructed George to bring some of his stuff. George thought that it was just because Bill was going to extend his stay in Chicago and he needed him again - what surprised him though was that instead of arriving in Chicago, he was directed to Milwaukee.

He met Douglas inside the hotel.

“Did you bring your stuff?” Douglas asked.

He did not wait for George to put his stuff down and instead allowed him to follow him towards the elevator. “Yeah, yeah, I have it with me.” He heard George respond.

Douglas did not speak while he punched the button on the elevator. “Bill just finished his breakfast and I think he’ll be ready in a few minutes time.”

“Ready?” George asked, confused.

Douglas looked at the screen on the elevator indicating the floor numbers where the elevator was passing. The elevator made a ding sound on the top floor.

The doors of the elevator opened and Douglas allowed George to step out first.

“Well, yeah, ready, because Bill will be flying to Japan today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Thank you for giving me a good perspective. The reason why I wanted to stop in the last chapter is because I am not inspired. But then a comment told me to take a break and I realized how unfair it is to stop. So I started reading HRC's book to be inspired again and to take a break. LOL.
> 
> But yeah, so here you go.
> 
> Also to the girl who told me that it's hard to see the moon when it snows - thanks. I wouldn't improve my writing w/o you. :*


	20. Chapter 20

**Fukuoka, Japan, 1992, Three Months Later**

“Relax, Mr. Clinton. Breathe.” Azumi Tanaka said. Just like any Japanese, Azumi pronounced his last name as Crinton. He felt Azumi stand behind him and her deft hands caressed his shoulders.

Bill continued to keep his eyes shut: his body relaxed in an Indian sitting position, wearing a silky dark blue kimono that Mr. Hajime gave him a month earlier when he arrived at his rented apartment in the Shika Island. The island was in Higashi-ku, Fukuoka, Japan. It was not exactly remote but those who lived there were mostly fishermen and women, they provided supplies of fresh fish to the city. The people who lived there lived a very simple and quiet life.

When Bill arrived in Japan few months earlier he felt a different kind of emotions: dread, depression, and anger. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the day but he needed to be away from his country. He still could remember his last ugly confrontation with Hillary.

 _“There are only two questions I need to ask…” She said, her voice cold and hard. It was the first time that Bill heard such anger from someone. But he needed to talk to her. “Did you_ _intend_ _to do all that — to make me fall in love with you so you could use_ _every_ _information against me?”_

_Bill stared at her helplessly because it was the truth, “Yes,” he answered._

_He was about to explain but Hillary cut his words with another question, “Did you really want to take my child after I_ _gave_ _birth?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Hillary ended the conversation_ _by_ _saying that it was all that she needed to hear. Bill retorted that she was being unfair._

 _“Unfair?” Hillary asked in disbelief. She looked like she wanted to say something more but ended shaking her head resignedly. “Please, just leave me, Bill.” She turned to look at him, her tears rolling down her_ _cheeks_ _. “I don’t want to see you…”_

“Focus, Mr.Crinton, focus on your breathing,” Azumi said distracting his thoughts. “You are thinking again.”

When Bill arrived on the island he met Azumi Tanaka. The locals told him that Tanaka was the best when it came to providing solo entertainment. Bill wasn’t looking forward to having any companion, but he learned that Tanaka was also good at teaching the breathing method that could help him to keep his focus and start his self-healing.

He wanted a meeting with Tanaka. George, who was with him arranged the meeting for Bill.

Azumi arrived at Bill’s place wearing the usual full-on makeup of a geisha, while Bill was wearing black slacks and a white polo shirt.

“Do you speak English?” Bill asked.

“I think it’s rude that you assume that I do not speak English,” Azumi responded, making Bill smile for the first time again.

It was then that their friendship started. Bill learned that Azumi was a full-time geisha providing entertainment to businessmen but she said that, being in the business of entertainment was not something she preferred but it kept her alive. She learned how to do breathing exercises to keep herself sane, she said that breathing exercises helped her to deal with her demons.

Bill paid Azumi every time she visited his apartment to teach him breathing lessons, but sometimes she stayed longer to talk.

“Hold your breath, Mr. Crinton,” She instructed, her hand moving from his shoulders up to the side of his neck then up to the side of his face, caressing his cheek then to his temple. She made some circular movements on his temple before she said, “you can breathe out now.”

Azumi gave her hand to pull Bill up, which Bill took unconsciously. She tugged him so hard that Bill ended up almost pressing their bodies close. He immediately gripped her arm. They stood toe to toe that they were almost embracing.

Azumi looked up at him just as Bill looked down at her. And maybe it was the moment or the time that they have spent together or maybe it was her hypnotic gaze but Bill found himself still when Azumi tipped-toed to kiss him.

“Don’t Azumi,” Bill whispered. His nose touching her forehead.

He felt Azumi’s smile. “Why are you here, Mr.Crinton?”

They both turned when they heard George knocking on the door. Bill took a step back, giving them a decent amount of space. “Come in, George” said Bill, trying to sound normal despite the intense moment shared between them a few moments earlier.

“Your tea, Mr.Clinton.”

Bill looked at Azumi then at George and said: “Please, serve it at the porch.”

After a while, George served them hot rice tea as he and Azumi both sat on a chair on the porch facing the beach. The sun was just setting, painting the horizon pink.

They both sat in silence, and Azumi spoke. “You must be here because you are trying to forget someone.”

Bill slowly turned to look at her, his expression blank. Azumi kept her gaze at the horizon. “Men like you from a foreign land with lots of money and handsome…why would someone like you find a secluded place like Shika Island.”

She took a sip and Bill watched a little mesmerized by her succinct movements. The way she moved - her hands reminded him of how geisha perform. She must have had engrained those movements in the way she moved. “I was thinking that your loved one died…a wife, perhaps?”

Bill remained silent.

“But I don’t think it’s a dead wife that brought you here…because if you loved your wife so much and you came here to heal, you should be wearing your wedding band…but there’s none, so I assumed you came here because you are trying to heal your heart.”

Bill silently turned his head back to the horizon.

“A broken heart then,” Azumi concluded.

“You are very perceptive, Azumi” Bill said, reaching for his cup sipping a small amount of tea.

“The kiss - earlier …” She said and he caught the giggle that escaped her lips. “I was testing if my theory was true and I thought that it was… you are not here for women but to heal your broken heart.”

Bill smiled. Indeed, he was there to heal - to be far away from any memory that would remind him of his daughter and Hillary.

He took a deep breath. The dull ache of pain was still there: it no longer hurt that much. But it was there…like a healing bruise - tender and almost fading something that shouldn’t hurt, still does when touched.

“How are you feeling now, mr.Crinton?” He heard Azumi asking.

He heaved a sigh, “I’ve never been more relaxed and at peace. I thank you Azumi.”

Azumi smiled at him. After a few meetings, Bill told Azumi not to wear her make up, so she would come to his place wearing her kimono and arranged hair but keeping her face bare.

Her skin so smooth, and her nose small. Her eyes were narrow but Bill got a glimpse of her dark irises. They were so dark that they reminded Bill of midnight.

“You are welcome, Mr.Crinton. It is my pleasure to serve you.”

Bill turned to look back at the ocean, the soft sound of the waves crashing on the shore was lulling him to sleep.

“Few more sunsets, I think you will be ready to see your sweetheart soon.”

“What makes you think that I want to see her?”

“For someone like you to be driven to Shika…you must have loved her very much…the heart could hurt, but I don’t think that the heart could forget.”

It took a while for Bill to respond thinking what to say, but then he resorted to honesty. “I’m not sure if I am ready to see her, Azumi.”

Azumi gave him a kind smile as she sipped tea and said, “Your heart will tell you when you are ready.”

=======================

**Chicago, Same Week, 1992**

“Did you enjoy the movie?” Mark asked as they walked out from the movie theatre. He reached for Hillary’s coat and draped it on her shoulders.

“Yes, I did,” Hillary responded smiling. She turned to look at the snow that was falling. “Thank you for bringing me here and for traveling all the way from Park Ridge.”

Mark turned to look at her and rubbed his hands on her arm. “I’m glad to be here. Besides, I thought that if I don’t come here, you would be buried at your workplace.”

Hillary beamed at him. “Well, you know, it’s not easy to move here. I have to pack my stuff from New York and take them all here.”

When Hillary went back to New York she immediately arranged for her stuff to be taken to her new apartment in Illinois. She took her time to meet her partners, apologizing for her abrupt resignation from the firm. She also shared her story with her friends: from meeting Bill, falling in love with him, losing her daughter, and to finally finding out the truth about Bills’ intentions.

She thought that she cried it all but every time that she relived the past it never failed to make her still cry. She still missed her baby and she was still hurt by what Bill did.

Then she moved on, it took her some time to forgive Bill, but she did - she thought that the only way for her to start all over again was to forgive him and to forgive herself.

She snapped from her thoughts when she felt Mark reaching out to hold her hand as they crossed the street. Hillary looked at Mark’s hand gripping hers as he focused on crossing the busy street.

Mark and Hillary started going out for the past few weeks. They were able to rekindle their friendship when Hillary paid Patricia a visit at the hospital. She bumped into Mark and it was then that he invited her for a dinner. The dinner then was followed by another dinner. Hillary couldn’t say if they were dating but she was profoundly grateful for Mark’s presence.

They walked again side by side, quietly this time and Hillary thought if she was attracted to Mark aside being her friend. He was handsome and younger than she was and he was successful too, but there was something missing … something that she couldn’t point out.

“So, are you still going to drop by at your place at Park Ridge tomorrow?” Mark asked as they reached her apartment after a while.

“Yeah, I have stuff that I need to pick up there.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Mark asked.

“No! It’s okay. I can handle. You don’t have to come all the way here to pick me up.”

Mark bit the bottom of his lip and said, “I really enjoy your company, Hillary.”

“Thank you, Mark. I do too.”

Then Mark gently leaned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m so sorry -- I didn’t mean…” he apologized.

Hillary felt her cheeks burn. “No, it’s okay.” She looked down to her shoes then back at him, “It’s late…”

Mark nodded, “Yeah… “he awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck seemingly embarrassed by what he did. “Good night, Hillary.”

Hillary smiled, “Good night.”

She watched as Mark hailed a cab feeling relieved that she was able to dodge whatever awkward excuses Mark might think of, she was just glad that she was back home and she could already start sorting out some of the stuff that her parents sent to her - the stuff that she left in their home at Park Ridge.

Her apartment was bigger than her parents’ house in Park Ridge: it was a two-story apartment, chic and still empty. She just started buying furniture aside the one that she brought all the way from New York. She also asked her parents if they could pack and deliver some stuff she had left at home.

She was sorting through her stuff until she ended up seeing a small box. She took it out and felt her stomach twist as memories came back, flooding at her upon seeing the watch that she bought for Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Thank you, J. :*
> 
> I hate this day. LOL. But I hope you enjoyed the fic. TTYL.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I was informed that Japanese tends to have difficulty pronouncing "l" and pronounce it as "r" and misplaces them - so most of the "l" there should "r" and vice-versa. Anyway, I hope you don't get lost in translation.

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“Bill  kept telling me about this geisha who helped him…”

Someone snickered. “Bill and a geisha…?”

Douglas nodded, a smile playing on his lips. He, too, couldn’t believe it: Bill and a geisha being only good friends, but spending time together and not sleeping together.

=====================

**Shika Island, Fukuoka, Japan, 1992**

Bill wore black Adidas runner pants and a white shirt. It was sunrise around six in the morning. He was waiting for Azumi to arrive. She told him to meet her at the shore because she had a surprise for him.

Bill was awake, though, a little groggy because he stayed up late at night working. 

But he promised Azumi that he would meet her at the shore.

Azumi arrived wearing a white silk kimono dress with an intricate design of Cherry Blossoms at her right chest. She was carrying a red kyōwagasa—an oil-paper umbrella that women in Japan usually use. Lastly, she was wearing her usual geta sandals - wooden sandals that geisha usually wore - with her white socks. 

She approached him slowly. Azumi, Bill thought, was a lovely woman. He never really paid attention to her, but since they grew closer in the past few weeks, Bill acknowledged her quiet and unassuming beauty.

“Ohayōgozaimasu, Mr. Crinton,” she greeted bowing at him.

“Ohayō, ms.Tanaka,” Bill greeted bowing and smiling at her. For three months, he learned basic customaries, culture, and greetings in Japan. It was refreshing as it was so far from his Southern roots.

She beamed at him, “I am glad that you are already up for my surprise for you.”

======================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary stared at the watch that she bought for Bill as her heart somersaulted. She intended to give the watch to him after she gave birth to thank him for staying with her, and for taking care of her but that plan was already futile.

She sighed and placed back the watch inside the box forcing herself not to think about him.

But her heart couldn’t forget.

That night, while she was lounging in the tub memories that she shared with Bill, kept resurfacing. She thought about the time they spent together. Everywhere she turned, something would remind her of them. Hence, she ended up reliving one of their favorite moment together: lounging in a bathtub.

Hillary’s bathtub in her new apartment was large. She convinced herself that she wanted to lounge in the tub to relax not because she wanted to remember Bill but because she missed doing that. However, when she dipped in the lavender scented warm bath she ended up reminiscing. She particularly thought about how Bill caressed her tummy and whispered to her how excited he was to be a father.

_ “I can’t wait to see our little one,” Bill whispered behind her. His chin propped on the slope of her shoulder, his submerged hands in the water were lazily caressing the side of her tummy. _

_ “I am so proud of you,” he added, his lips pressing on the curve of her ear. “I love you…” he said finally before gently turning her head to face him and catching her lips with a heated kiss. _

Hillary gulped a huge amount of air when she felt her throat closed, held her breath then slid her body in the tub submerging her head in the water, blocking the memories away.

She did not want to remember.

But her heart was aching.

====================

**Shika Island, 1992**

Bill laughed when Azumi brought him to a corner of the island where a rowing boat was waiting for them.

“A boat?” He asked, looking at her grin.

“I thought you might rike to take a row…”

Bill was shaking his head and he turned to her, “I will only row that boat if you join me.”

Azumi giggled, “Okay, but promise me that you wirr not overturn the boat.”

“You know how to swim right?”

Azumi shook her head. Bill took a step closer and reached under her chin and tipped it up so she could look at him, “I will not let anything happen to you, Azumi.”

Azumi smiled gently and stepped back breaking the contact, “Ret’s go?”

Bill nodded, “Hop in, I’ll push the boat.”

They rowed near the island but to ease Azumi’s discomfort in open water, Bill kept the boat near the beach. She sat at the opposite end of the boat while Bill sat in the middle.

“Are we not going to drift in the Pacific Ocean?” Azumi asked. She still kept the umbrella with her.

Bill chuckled. “No. Are you afraid that we will?”

Azumi nodded.

Bill’s face suddenly turned serious. “Why did you choose to surprise me with a rowing boat?”

Azumi smiled at him, “I notice that you arways rook at the horizon, Mr. Crinton. So I thought you might be wishing to row a boat.”

Bill sighed; the reason why he looked at the horizon was that he always  wondered about Hillary. It was his only connection to her knowing that he was sharing the same sky - and that made him feel closer to her even though they were far apart.

“I hope you rike my surprise.” Azumi added making Bill turn his attention to her. He stopped rowing and stood slightly making the boat rock. He sat on the wooden seat facing Azumi, then he reached her and slid his hand on the side of her face.

“You should call me, Bill.”

Azumi did not move. Bill leaned to kiss her but she drew back.

“You are trying to cheat on yourself, Mr. Crinton.” She said firmly.

Bill looked at her stunned, Azumi then added: “You know that your heart belongs to someone…”

Bill’s hand dropped and he ended up resting his face on his hands, his head bowed, the heel of his palms pressing on his closed eyes. “I cannot forget her, Azumi.” He sobbed.

=====================

**Douglas Place, 1994**

“You have to give Bill some credit because he did not really date the Japanese girl.” Douglas vehemently said.

“Alright,” Rhett conceded.

“How long did he stay in Japan?”

Douglas pursued his lips as thinking, “Three months and half?”

“After Japan where did he go next?”

“Well…”

======================

**Park Ridge, Chicago, 1992**

“What else do you need?” Mark asked, his hands on his hips. He just worked with Hillary,  packed a few of her stuff in her box. Hillary insisted that she could do it herself but Mark insisted that he would help her.

Hillary turned to look at Mark who was standing in the foyer with his sweat dripping down on his temple.

The sudden image of Bill standing after being soaked in rain after fixing her roof flashed in her mind - how surprised he looked when she approached him with a ready towel to wipe the rain off his face.

“Hillary,” Mark called.

But she didn’t respond. Her expression was blank as if she was thinking deeply about something else…someone else.

He wiped the sweat off his face with the towel he kept in the back of his pants and went to her, reaching for her hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

She snapped back from her memories and nodded, “I am sorry, I suddenly thought of something …”

“Were you thinking about him?” He asked.

Hillary shook her head, “No, I was not, you silly.” She faked but convinced him.

Mark smiled, “Good. Let’s get this packing done!” He said cheerfully.

Hillary watched as Mark helped in packing her stuff. He also ordered a meal for both of them. She found Mark hilarious, smart, and serious. Maybe it was because of his profession as a doctor but he was a total opposite of Bill.

She slightly shook her head.

“Hillary...” Mark started and she looked at him. “I am hoping you can join me for a dinner tonight?”

She was taking out some of the books on the shelf. Mark was looking at her with a boyish smile that Hillary found adorable.

“It’s a date,” She announced smiling at him. 

Mark threw a punch in the air, “Great! I  can’t wait!”

Maybe she should give Mark a chance.

======================

**Shika Island, Japan, 1992**

Bill and Azumi stayed a few hours on the boat until Bill calmed down. She wanted to spend the rest of the day with him but said that she needed to take care of something and instead would return later to continue with their breathing exercises. 

Azumi returned at Bill’s house as expected but instead of doing his daily breathing exercise, they ended up talking about Bill’s past. 

When she arrived, she found Bill sitting in an Indian sitting position in front of a chabudai - a short-legged wooden table found in Japanese homes.

Bill was drunk. It was even early for a liquor but he couldn’t help it so he got himself a Japanese gin—a sake.

“Come sit and join me, Azumi…” Bill invited, his voice a little slurred.

“It’s too earry for sake,” Azumi said, but she reached for one and poured on an empty glass.

Bill watched in amusement as Azumi started to drink.

“How are you feering, Mr. Crinton?” She asked as she put the glass back on the table.

“She…” he laughed, “She thought that I was the man she was supposed to meet… isn’t that funny? Fate has  sense of humor.” 

He brought up the glass that was half filled with gin, looked at it as if he was interested in the content, “I love her and I never loved anyone in my life besides my mother, my company, and myself.”

He gave a self-deprecating laugh and said, “Maybe this is my punishment for the all the girls that I hurt.” He sipped again and looked at her, “Do you want to hear my story?”

He was about to take another sip, but Azumi reached for his glass.

“I wirr risten but I don’t want you to dlink.”

Bill and Azumi looked at each other. Azumi tugged again and he relented  and gave up, so she took  his glass. Azumi started to remove the stuff on the chubudai. When she was done clearing the short-legged table and had taken the chubudai away she helped Bill to lay on his back and she moved and positioned his head to pillow her lap. 

“Is this part of the ritual?” Bill asked noticing the intimacy of their position.

She giggled, “Just share your story.” She brushed his hair with her fingers while Bill started sharing his story with her. She made him comfortable until he started becoming so talkative in reminiscing that he ended up crying, again. Azumi never spoke. She listened as she wiped his tears away.

When Bill fell asleep in exhaustion, Azumi asked for George to help her put Bill on his bed. She watched as George helped Bill lay comfortably and stood near Bill's working table. She was about to return to him, but before she did, she saw the plane ticket inserted in his passport on his table. 

A small smile appeared on her lips. 

She went back to him and she pulled the comforter until it reached his chest. She reached to brush his hair for the last time, then leaned until her lips were mere inches away from the smooth skin of his forehead, “I think you are ready now to see your sweetheart again soon, Mr. Crinton," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the update and I hope to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, thanks J! :*


	22. Chapter 22

**Shika Island, Japan, 1992**

Bill looked at the horizon. It was just six in the morning but he was already up and dressed, he pulled his trench coat tightly around him while waiting for George to finish packing.

He understood that his temporary stay in Shika was coming to an end.

He reached for his phone and dialed his friend Douglas’ number.

“Douglas?” Bill said. He looked at his clock, he had 4 hours to go before his flight back to America but would travel first to Chicago before returning to New York.

A change of plan.

Originally, he thought to go back to New York. But couldn’t.

He thought about it for the past few days - maybe he should have tried again.

Maybe he should just see again if there was something left for him in Chicago and if he still had a chance with Hillary, so he decided to buy a ticket to Chicago.

“Bill?” Douglas called on the other end of the line.

Bill could hear people laughing in background and sounds of glasses tinkering. Douglas must have been out at a party.

“Why did you call? I am at a party.”

“Change of plans, Doug.”

“What do you mean?” Douglas asked surprised.

“I’ll be back in Chicago. I just need to take care of something—”

“Geez, I thought you already moved on?”

“I just need to try just one more time. If this won’t work … this last attempt … I’ll be back in New York. I’ll forget about Chicago … I’ll forget about Hillary.”

There was a pause.

“Damn, finish this, Bill. Once and for all.”

“I will, Douglas.” And he hung up.

===========================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“So Bill went back to Chicago to win back the girl? … this Hillary girl?”

Douglas pursed his lips, “Well … he did.”

“And he won her back?”

“Well … “Douglas trailed, “He already lost the girl before he even arrived in Chicago.”

===========================

**Ridge Park, Chicago, 1992**

Hillary sat looking at the cup of tea in front of her. She told Betsey that she would meet her at the local coffee shop, where they usually got their caffeine fix.

Her hands cupped the side of the teacup warming herself. It was already winter then and the weather forecast indicated a possible snowstorm for the next few days. As much as she wanted to go back to Illinois, she figured that it wouldn’t be safe, hence, she bought some food stock in her house so she could live there for a while until the weather would improve.

Although she worried about the weather, her mind was somewhere else—and that was the reason why she wanted to see Betsey.

She was confused.

She and Mark were already dating. She found Mark to be the kind of a man that would be fitting for her. She was a lawyer and he was a doctor, a good party. They both came from happy families. He was a gentleman, easy to be with and in fairness to him, he kept trying hard to make her laugh.

Except her heart would always longs for Bill.

It was even getting evident. Her dreams of him were more vivid - she would often think of him. Maybe it was happening because she was trying to suppress her feelings for him.

She hadn’t slept with Mark because she was not ready yet. But, yes, they kissed. In fact, the night before to prove to herself that she was over with Bill, she gave in and allowed herself to kiss Mark.

_They just finished watching a movie and Mark brought her back to her place. They stayed in his car for a while talking about the movie until Mark leaned and kissed her._

_She did not pull back this time. She allowed Mark to kiss her and she returned his kisses until the kiss became heated. However, instead of her mind being at present time with him, her treacherous heart reminded her of how deft Bill was with kissing. How he would caress her, and how gentle his kisses were compared to Mark ones._

_She kissed Mark harder to bury Bill from her mind. Her kisses were hurried and passionate but she pulled back when she felt Mark’s hand on her thighs._

“Hey!”

Hillary looked up and saw her friend, Betsey smiling face before her.

“You must be in such trouble not to notice me even when I am already standing here.” Her friend accused.

Hillary laughed.

===========================

**Shika Island, Japan, 1992**

Bill was about to ride the car when he saw Azumi running towards him.

“Hold up!” Bill told the driver.

Bill opened the door and got out to meet her.

“Azumi,” Bill called. He met her half way and held her arms when she reached him.

“Mr. Crinton!” Azumi greeted. Her face pink from exertion. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Bill felt his heart constrict. He loved Azumi, not the romantic love but the kind of love he would give to a special friend. Azumi healed him in ways he thought wouldn’t be possible. She kept his demons at bay and held him when he was at his lowest.

Bill pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

She smelled like flowers, like that of a gentle cherry blossom.

“I will miss you, Azumi. You have been kind and wonderful to me.”

Azumi pulled back and Bill looked down at her through tears.

“I wirr miss you too, Birr.”

Bill leaned to kiss her forehead. “You should visit me in America some time.”

Azumi smiled. “This is where I berong, but if I come to America, I wirr visit you.”

Bill reached to wipe her tears. “Live well, Azumi.”

“Thanks. I wish you could find your way back to your sweetheart.”

Bill smiled. “I wish that too.”

She reached to touch his cheek, “Remember that the heart won’t forget.”

===========================

**Ridge Park, Chicago, 1992**

“Listening to your story right now tells me that you are using Mark so you could forget Bill.” Betsey observed.

Hillary pressed her hand on her forehead. “I know… but I am trying, you know. I am trying to forget Bill and move on.”

“I think you are still in love with him.”

Hillary looked at her friend, helplessly.

“Then why don’t you go to New York?” Betsey stated the obvious solution.

Hillary shook her head and wiped her tears that rolled on her cheeks.

“He’s not going to come back, Betsey…”

“Why not?”

Hillary looked at her and said, “When he and I had our last confrontation… when I told him that I didn’t want to see him anymore… before he left he told me that he wouldn’t return.”

Hillary looked down at her teacup that became blurry because of her tears. She pulled out her thick eyeglasses and placed them on the top of the table so she could dab her eyes with the nearby tissue.

She remembered how Bill walked out from her room in the hospital, and how—before he left—told her with finality: _“Once I…” he choked, “Once I leave, I will not return to you again, Hillary. I will be gone.”_

Betsey reached her hand across the table. “Clichè as it may sound, but things happen for a reason, Hillary.”

She nodded.

===========================

**Chicago, 1992**

Bill arrived in Chicago late in the afternoon. He was supposed to arrive in the morning but his flight got delayed because of the snow. There were forecast of flight cancellation, but he was lucky enough to arrive in Chicago even though the weather was bad.

He was supposed to be driven by his Rolls-Royce stretched limousine, however, he disregarded it saying that he would meet George at the hotel near the airport. He just needed a day to put an end on this episode of his life with Hillary. If his attempt that day came to naught, he would walk-away and leave all of that behind him. He would move on with his life.

He went to Hillary’s place at Ridge Park. He felt his heart beat so loud in his chest that he could hear it in his ears.

He found the house still the same except for the snow covering it.

It was surreal for him to be back and see that house. Bill went to the porch and started knocking. However, after few knocks there was no one answering, so he turned the knob and found it locked. He looked around at the house but found it empty.

 _“Where’s Hillary?”_ He thought.

He went to the nearest town where he and Hillary used to buy their grocery. Instead of Hillary, he bumped into Patricia.

 _Better than nothing_ , he thought.

“Bill?” Patricia called.

“Doctor Evans,” Bill greeted.

Patricia gave him a friendly hug. “I didn’t know that you were still here.”

“No…” Bill shook his head, “I am just dropping by.”

“Do you want to grab a coffee or something?”

Bill looked at his watch. “Sure, perhaps a few minutes because I have a flight back to New York.”

He brought Patricia in the coffee shop he knew Hillary used to go to.

Patricia told him of the going-on in the recent election in Chicago, the result and was rambling about the weather. Bill wasn’t exactly listening; his attention was towards the door of the coffee shop. Patricia was only able to grab his attention when she said: “If you are looking for Hillary, she no longer lives here.”

Bill turned to look at her. “What?”

“I’ve met Hillary for the last time for her last check up, she told me that she no longer lives here in Ridge Park.”

 _That’s why the house was empty,_ Bill thought. _Is she already moving on, too?_

“I believe Mark was helping her to move in her new apartment in Illinois,” Patricia shared casually as she stirred her coffee.

“Mark?” Bill asked looking at her with questions in his eyes.

“Oh,” Patricia exclaimed, “Well… Mark and Hillary are dating.”

Bill felt as if someone just punched him. The flash of pain in his eyes did not escape Patricia’s notice.

“I’m sorry, Bill…” she added.

Bill slightly shook his head. He focused his attention to his breathing remembering Azumi’s teaching.

“How long have they been dating?” He asked. The pain of knowing was slowly slicing him up. The feeling reminded him of how he sliced his butter: smooth but precise. The pain was like that.

“They’ve been dating for quite a while now.” Patricia told him observing his reaction.

Bill remained stoic.

“Mark is a good man—“

“I know. He must be a better man than I could ever be.” He told her but he said the words a little harshly.

Bill took a deep breath, calming himself.

Patricia reached to hold his hand. “You held my hand when I broke it up with my fiancé. I hope you allow me to hold yours as a friend.”

Bill looked at her and smiled. “Thank you, Patricia.”

After a while, he knew it was his time to go. There was no sign of Hillary. Maybe it was his sign to let go.

“I’ve gotta go, Patricia. I need to be back to New York.” He said reaching for his coat and starting to wear it.

Patricia nodded. “You know, I can get Hillary’s address through Mark.”

Bill smiled. “No, it’s okay. I don’t really want to ruin her life. I think she and Mark need some time together.”

Patricia nodded, and she gave him a friendly hug. “Then I will see you in New York.”

Bill smiled. “Please do that.”

They headed out of the coffee when Patricia turned to him again. “Are you going to the airport now?”

Bill looked at his watch. He needed to leave within a few hours before the snowstorm would arrive. “I just need to visit my daughter, then I’ll be gone.”

Patricia nodded. “Take care, Bill.”

“You too.”

Bill got into his car, taking deep breath. It was over. He might as well go back to New York.

***

On his last stop, he went to his daughter’s grave. He needed to see her, the pain was so real that time—excruciating even. He already lost his beloved daughter then the only person he loved, already belonged to someone else.

Bill felt so lost, the pain was just unimaginable and it was crushing him.

He arrived in front of the small graveyard of his daughter with the inscription of her name.

_Cassidy Howell Rodham Clinton_

Bill kneeled and wiped the snow from her grave. He placed the bouquet of lavender in front. Maybe she would love the smell of lavender. Maybe because he used to use a lavender scented oil to ease Hillary from the discomfort. It worked most of the time.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” he whispered, his voice quivered. His view became blurred with tears, feeling his heart breaking into pieces.

The wind was starting to gain strength and his hands were becoming numb but nothing could explain the pain he felt for the loss that he experienced.

“Daddy misses you so much,” he sobbed. He looked up listening to the howl of the wind, his face was becoming numb as well.

The snowstorm was about to come and it was finally time to go and leave all of that behind.

He turned, ready to leave but the first thing he saw was Hillary, standing away from him looking at him and holding what appeared to be the same set of flowers that he brought for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner and I were able to finish early, so early update from us! I hope you like the update and that the end caught you by surprise as much as I intended to do. :D
> 
> Let us know what you think.
> 
> Also, I hope my proofreader and wonderful mushroom picker gets better soon! :)
> 
> Lastly, if you are American, please dont forget to vote! :)))))


	23. Chapter 23

**Chicago, 1992**

Suddenly Hillary asked Betsey if they could visit Cassidy’s grave before the snow storm would arrive.

The conversation about her situation made her longing for her daughter; she remembered how she would caress her tummy when she was worried about something or how her daughter would calm down inside her when Bill would start using the lavender scented oil on her tummy. So, she thought about visiting her. The friends first dropped by at the nearest flower shop to buy Cassidy’s flowers, she always bought a lavender bouquet for her - Hillary felt that her daughter probably would have loved the flowers.

When they drove to the cemetery, she asked Betsey to wait for her in the car because she thought she would be quick.

What she did not expect was to see a man kneeling in front of Cassidy’s grave. She did not immediately recognize the man until she got closer and saw Bill’s salt and pepper hair.

She couldn’t believe it, she wondered if she was imagining it because she was thinking about him, but when she heard him sob and whisper “ _Daddy misses you so much_ ,” — she knew that he was real, that it was Bill there.

The image of Bill kneeling there was so achingly poignant that it made her feel her chest tighten. They never grieved together when their daughter died because they were both angry at each other.

Bill was ready to leave but when he turned and saw her standing, he straightened up. He looked at her like as if he saw a ghost and she looked at him like a deer caught by a headlight.

She approached him with caution - her eyes never leaving his.

When she stood in front of him, she looked at his face - the face that haunted her during the night and the face that she kept on thinking about during the day. She saw that the lines on his face were more relaxed, as if he was well rested. But the shadow behind his eyes belied the fact that he was not getting enough sleep.

“Hi’ry,” He breathed.

Hillary watched the white smoke escape his lips. She was supposed to answer but they both looked at the wind that suddenly howled louder.

“The storm is coming,” Hillary observed. She went down on her haunches to place the bouquet on the grave but then she paused, realizing that Bill bought the same flowers. Then she proceeded to place the bouquet next to his.

_Could it be a sign?_

“Hill“ he repeated.

“We can’t stay here, Bill.”

She caught the flick in his eyes when she called him by his name. They walked side by side, Hillary pulled the coat tighter around her. She didn’t know what to say.

He saved her when he asked, “Did you get here by car?”

She shook her head. “I am with Betsey.”

He nodded, then heard her ask the same question. “Did you get here by car?”

“Yeah.”

She turned to him, “Is it okay if I ride with you?”

Bill looked at her and wondered if she would use the opportunity to tell him that she was dating Mark. “Sure.”

=======================

**Douglas’ Place, 1994**

“They both didn’t know how to start. To begin with, Bill felt that he should have given Hillary a chance with Mark. Hillary was conflicted, wondering what was in his mind.”

=======================

**Chicago, 1992**

Hillary and Bill first drove silently, until he could no longer stand the silence so he asked her: “I was told that you no longer lived here?”

“By who?”

“Doctor Evans told me,” he said, but it came out roughly. The atmosphere was tense.

_Did he meet with Doctor Evans without visiting her? Did he hate her that much?_

As if he heard her thoughts, he added: “I came here to see you, but didn’t find you at home.”

She looked at him, surprised.

“She told me that Mark was helping you moving?”

“Yeah, he does. Mark is a good man...”

“I know,” Bill responded, and she couldn’t read him. He looked at the road in front of him to distract himself.

“Why were you looking for me?” She asked.

He wanted to tell her that he wanted to see if he could still save whatever was left between them, but then decided against it, remembering that he wanted her to move on with Mark.

“I wanted to visit Cassidy before I’d go back to New York for good. I thought to drop by at your place but I didn’t find you there. I went to the city to buy some flowers and accidentally bumped into Doctor Evans.”

He briefly looked at her face that was turned away from him. She was looking at the road.

He wondered what was going on inside her head.

“Are you going back to New York?” He asked again.

“No, I am thinking about staying here in Chicago for good.” She responded using his early words.

Bill nodded.

“When will you leave for New York?” She asked.

Bill glanced at the dark sky above and said, “After taking you home,” then he stopped the car in front of her house. They watched as the snow gathered speed in falling. “I have to go back to New York. I have been away for so long already.”

Hillary nodded then she turned to him, “I’m sorry, Bill. For everything.” Her words sincere and felt.

Bill looked at her and shook his head, “It’s should be me who’s sorry.”

He felt his throat closing and saw Hillary wiping a tear that escaped her eye. Bill reached to touch the side of her face. “I wish you all the happiness, Hillary.”

She looked at him. “Is that what you want?”

He nodded. “I want you to be happy with your life.”

It was just too much for her, to stay inside the car with Bill while he pushed her away. She opened the door and left. Bill watched as Hillary hurried to her house.

It was over.

Bill started the engine and drove away, thinking that the conversation was not how he wanted their conversation to end. He was still wondering if he was making the right decision by leaving Hillary behind and wishing her to be happy with Mark.

He stopped the car.

 _Is that what he really wanted?_ He thought

He looked at his watch. If he drove back to Hillary’s place, he would miss his flight. He needed to go back to New York. But on the other hand, if he knew that if he let this go, he would lose Hillary forever.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed.

He changed the gear of the car and maneuvered it to drive back to Hillary’s house. He just needed to know one thing. _Just one more thing._

Hillary watched as Bill’s car drove back. She felt her heartbeat speeding. She opened the door and saw that Bill got out of the car hurriedly. She opened the door and started walking to meet him half-way.

“There’s just one thing I need to know…” Bill announced, walking up to her.

Hillary walked as if she was in trance, she continued walking and instead of stopping in front of Bill, she crushed her body to his and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Bill’s eyes widened in surprise. It took a while before it registered to him that she was kissing him.

“You idiot,” She said harshly after letting him go, her hands gripping his lapels.

“I know.” Bill breathed, his forehead against hers. “I don’t want you to be happy with Mark…” He said, he leaned until his nose rubbed against hers. “I want you to be happy with me.”

Hillary smiled against his lips, “Then kiss me, Honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters! T_T
> 
> The next chapter is already written so yay no more waiting long. The next chapter was supposed to be included here but my partner told me to chop it instead.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like the update.
> 
> Also, thank youuuuu, J! What will I do without you? :)


	24. Chapter 24

“You idiot,” She said harshly after letting him go, her hands gripping his lapels.

“I know.” Bill breathed, his forehead against hers. “I don’t want you to be happy with Mark…” He said, he leaned until his nose rubbed against hers. “I want you to be happy with me.”

Hillary smiled against his lips, “Then kiss me, Honey.”

Bill brushed his hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear, then he leaned slowly and kissed her briefly. He embraced her after but when he felt her shiver, he said: “Let’s get you inside before you freeze here.”

Hillary held his hand as they went inside her house, her heart felt light. She never felt that joy, knowing that she had him again.

When they got inside Bill kicked the door close with his foot and pulled her to him. She yelped and fell in his arms.  
“Why didn’t you stop me earlier?” He asked, holding her close and a huge grin on his face.

“Because I didn’t know what was going on inside your head. When we separated … during our confrontation, you told me that you would never return again.” She looked at the v of his neck trying to avoid his gaze but then she looked back at his face. “You said it with such finality so, I didn’t know if you wanted to be with me or not … then you confirmed my fear by pushing me away.”

Bill leaned and nuzzled her face, “You should have said something.”

She frowned at him, “I will not beg for you, Bill. You must want me too.”

Bill held her tight and propped his chin on the crown of her head. “You’ll have me begging for you, then.” He heard her giggle, then felt her hands starting to work on the buttons of his shirt and kissing the skin that she revealed.

Bill reached under her chin tipping it up, his other hand cupping her face. “I never knew what a consuming love was, until you. I…” he broke, his thumbs moving to caress her apple cheeks. “I went to Japan the moment that I left the hospital. I thought I could forget you there. But the heart cannot forget, Hillary.” He brushed her hair away from her face. “Distance made me love you even more.”

Hillary embraced him with her ear pressing against his chest listening to his heartbeat. She felt the warmth of his body and thought how she could ever live without it. “I never stopped loving you too, Bill.”

She tipped her head up again and Bill leaned brushing his lips against hers until she gingerly bit his lower lip, pulling him to her. Hillary held him - she wanted Bill with such ferocity that it was making her body shiver from desire. Bill could feel it and he encouraged her by taking her hands and splaying them on his body. “Touch me, my Love,” he whispered.

Hillary dragged her hands up and down on his body while keeping their mouths locked. She felt the goosebumps on his skin and the tightening of his nipples. She worked down on his jeans, unbuttoning them and rubbing her palm on his already hardened member.

Bill groaned and his hands went under her buttocks pulling her closer to him. “Put your arms around me,” he instructed. She followed and he lifted her up and guided her legs to wrap around his waist.

He initially wanted to take her to the bedroom, but when he saw the cracking flames of the fireplace, he changed his mind and took her to the living room. He eased her on the carpet just near enough to warm her.

“How thoughtful of you,” she teased.

“I’ve gotta take care of my girl,” he quipped. He playfully attacked her neck with kisses making her laugh, while his hand got under her shirt caressing her stomach. He captured her lips and deepened the kiss until she was moaning in the back of her throat.

They helped each other free from their clothes until they were both lying skin to skin. She was writhing under him; her nails were digging on his back enough to leave marks. She wanted to find a release but Bill was taking his time by exploring her, as if he was reacquainting himself with her body. He did not leave any skin and crevice unkissed and untouched.

She cradled him on the v of her thighs pushing her hips as she felt the head of his shaft near her entrance. She wanted it, him already, she whimpered out of impatience, making Bill chuckle.

He grazed her jaw with his teeth, ignoring how she was trying to maneuver him.

“Please,” she moaned.

Bill softly laughed and kissed her lips before moving and hooking his arms behind her knees. Hillary gasped at the unobstructed angle. He angled her hips before he entered her.

Hillary took a sharp intake of breath feeling him inside her. They were supposed to feel cold as the snow continued to rage outside, but inside their nest, both of them were starting to sweat.

“God,” Bill rasped, feeling her tighten around him. He started to move his hips back and forth slowly until his pace started to build.

“Baby,” Hillary moaned, her head thrashing. She was in ecstasy and Bill did not want to stop.

It was too good that Bill couldn’t contain the groans escaping his lips. He felt that he was drowning. He needed her to reach her orgasm first, so he reached between their bodies, finding her nub and rubbing it in sync with his thrusts.

It did not last long, Hillary groaned and her body arched in a perfect bow as she reached her orgasm - her muscles tightening around him. Bill reached his few seconds after she fell apart.

He lay on top of her, too tired to even move. Hillary held him happy. Her hands rubbing his soft hair. She whispered how much she loved him and how much she missed him.

They remained in that position, too overwhelmed by their reunion.

They later lay on her carpet with her head on his chest as he lazily brushed her hair with his hand. She basked in his attentiveness.

“Hillary there are things that we never talked about…” he said while his fingers drew invisible lines on her naked back. She then shuddered and nodded.  
Hillary couldn’t believe how fate played with her, their lives.

“Yes, I really intended to do all the things you asked of me. I intended to make you fall in love with me so I could use the information to win a custody battle against you.” He took a deep breath. “I was angry when I thought that I was duped. I thought you were an opportunist, but then I got to know you…I fell in love with you, Hillary. I didn’t intend to follow through with my plans, in fact, I forgot all about it.”

Hillary kissed the skin of his chest. “I’m so sorry. I was so angry when I found out about it that I did not give you an opportunity to explain yourself.”

Bill reached to touch her face so she could look at him. “I’m so sorry too.” He smiled softly.

Hillary turned her head to kiss the center of his palm, smiling herself, then she laid back her head on his chest again. “You said that you wanted to know one more thing…?” Hillary asked reminding him his words before their worlds collided in a passionate way again.

Bill tipped his chin down to look at her and a small smile appeared on his lips. “I wanted to know… if we could go back to eight months ago, back in the Ritz, where it all started, and you heard someone knocking on your door … who would you wish you saw standing outside?”

Hillary giggled, then heard him add “I wanted to know if you would still want me to be the one outside your door…”

Hearing the seriousness in his voice made her turn her head. She propped herself on her arm so they could look at each other face to face. She reached to gently brush his hair and thought about that fateful night. She was nervous with her one-night stand. She was supposed to meet the guy whom she arranged the meeting and to sleep with -- to be the father of her child, but instead of that guy, it turned out to be Bill.

She intended to bring her child as a single mother but sharing the journey with Bill was wonderful, including the heartbreak.

“If I could re-do everything, I would still choose you.”

Bill pulled her down and embraced her. “Oh, Darling.”

She smiled against the skin of his chest. “It was supposed to be someone else… but fate, destiny, or whatever-you-call-it intervened and suddenly, it’s you I was looking for.”

=======================  
Douglas’ Place, 1994

“Wow, that was a long interesting romantic story.” Someone commented.

Douglas nodded. “Bill did not return to New York and instead, he extended his stay in Chicago. The board members were not so pleased but thought that since the business was great, they thought that Bill’s absence in the spotlight did well to the business, so they allowed him.”

Douglas sighed. “Hillary did a lot of good things to him, though. Also, Bill and Hillary were able to fix their relationship. Hillary ended whatever was going on between her and Mark, telling him that she was not over with Bill yet. It was hard for Mark but he took it nonetheless and wished them both happiness. So, they all lived happily ever after.”

“When will Bill and Hillary return here to New York?”

“Oh, tomorrow.”

“I am impressed how all of these were kept from the public.”

“Ah, we were good in keeping secrets. Anyway, it’s late gentlemen.” Douglas announced. He was starting to clear the plates.

“Wait, we don’t know if they have had a child. Do they?”

Douglas laughed. “You’ll know it tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am updating using my phone so apologies my format might be a disaster. Lol
> 
> Yay! About to be finished!!!


	25. Epilogue

**1994, New York**

Hillary was rereading the statement that Bill would release when she heard his soft snore. She looked up from the papers that she was reading and looked at her husband who was sitting away from her inside his charter plane.

They got married few weeks after their reconciliation. Bill asked her to marry him because he did not want to let her go anymore.

_ “Believe me, if you  _ _ were _ _ just like any other girls, I would have moved on immediately when I left off and stayed in Japan… but I couldn’t.” _

_ “Why Japan?” She asked.  _

_ “I couldn’t go back to New York. My recent business in Japan made more sense there to me. I  _ _ wanted _ _ to be as far away from you as possible.” Bill said as he laid down on the bed with Hillary cradled on his side, his hands moving lethargically on her back. _

_ “I met this young, vibrant, woman…” he said, and felt her stiffen a little beside him. “She was a geisha.” _

_ He waited for a response from her, but when she didn’t so he continued. “I heard she was good in breathing meditation, and I guess, I was longing for companionship, so I bought her time.” _

_ She turned her head to look at him. “If you think that I slept with her, I didn’t… I couldn’t.”  _

_ She nodded, looking appeased. She went back to her earlier position and he told her about Azumi, their friendship and how he almost pursued her just to forget Hillary. _

_ Hillary listened to him tell her that moment when he was with Azumi on the boat intending to kiss her only to be reminded that his heart belonged to someone else. _

_ “I broke down and cried…” he said, and felt Hillary kiss the side of his chest. “I couldn’t forget you, Hillary. Not even if I tried.” _

_ She propped herself up to look at him and looked at his face. She couldn’t imagine hearing those words from him, remembering the time that she saw his face on the Forbes Magazine and read about the relationship he had with other well-known personalities, and how his reputation for being a womanizer got him a bad image. She also remembered how unimpressed she was with his cocky smile and wealth.  _

_ Finally, there she was - almost a year had gone by and she was lying in his arms, more in love with him than she ever thought possible and also always reminded of how much he loved her by the numerous times they made love; each time he made sure she knew it and never forget it. _

_ Fate, indeed, had a strange sense of humor, she thought. _

_ He tipped his chin down to look at her. “What are you thinking?” He asked, alarmed by her sudden silence. _

_ She reached for him and brushed her thumb on his lips. “I love you, Bill.” She said, then she leaned in and kissed him. _

The eyeglass that he wore were slipping down on his nose but didn’t fall off because of the chunky tip. His other arm was slacking but the other held their daughter securely against his chest.

_ When they found out that she was pregnant and her chances to lose the child  _ _ were _ _ high, Bill was overcome with worry. He did not want her to go through the same ordeal or worst - lose her in the process. _

_ “I cannot go through it…” he said after Patricia told them their options. _

_ She smiled and lay her palm on his cheek. “I’ll be fine… we’ll be fine.” _

_ “But I will not be fine, Darling.” Bill said putting his arm around her. “We can adopt. You don’t have to go through this anymore.” _

_ “I want to have your baby. I want this Bill.” _

_ Bill looked at her helplessly, “You’re going to kill me.” _

_ She shook her head and kissed his neck. “We’re going to make it this time.” _

_ And true to her prediction, she gave birth to their daughter: Victoria Rodham Clinton, nine months later. Bill stayed with her and held her hand as Doctor Evans performed a cesarean section. _

_ She woke up after with Bill sitting beside her, cradling their daughter. _

_ Finally, her dreams to become a mother came true. _

_ But reality was better than her dream because the reality did not only give her a daughter but a husband too. _

She smiled gently and went to him. She leaned and kissed the space between his brows, stirring him. Her hand cupping the head of their infant. “I think your speech is great.”

He smiled slowly, “Thanks Babe.” He whispered and Hillary gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she scooped their daughter from his arms. “Sleep, I’ll take care of her.” She told him.

***

**Clinton Industries, 1994**

Rhett and some of the guys who had been waiting for Douglas to spill the last details of the story waited in their department. It was informed that Bill would arrive. There was no mention of his family but news was flying that he would bring his family as well.

“So?” Rhett asked Douglas, who was busy since early in the morning.

Douglas shrugged, prolonging the thrill. He continued walking then turned to them. “Why the hell aren’t you in the amphitheater yet?”

They all looked at each other before hurrying to the amphitheater.

Rhett and the guys arrived a little late. In fact, Bill was already concluding his speech.

“I know I haven’t explained why it took me two years to come back, while I abhorred getting my personal life in the public, it suffices to say that two years ago today was when I met Hillary. I had to go and see about a girl that I met under strange circumstances, pursue her, and win her. It took two years to close the deal.” He paused as the audience laughed.

“But we did seal the deal, and in two years that we’ve been together she changed me in ways that I couldn’t imagine. She gave me a sense of purpose by being her husband and being the father to our daughter, Victoria. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you, the love of my life, my wife: Hillary Rodham Clinton.”

Rhett and the guys started clapping and cheering. They felt moved by what they had witnessed. Douglas was saying the truth that their leader of all mischief was a changed man. They could see the love in his eyes when he announced his family. It was also evident by how he looked at his wife and daughter.

Rhett leaned to Douglas and said, “I’ll be damned, I don’t believe in fairy tales but our man here lived a happily ever after.”

Douglas laughed.

***

**Manhattan, Night Time, 1994**

Later that night Bill met Douglas in his apartment in Manhattan. He was informed that Bill’s employees and some of his friends wanted to meet him after the party.

“I cannot meet them. Not tonight, though.”

Douglas shrugged. “Well, that’s quite a sad news because they were so curious about your return.”

“I can’t, maybe some time because my daughter will want my presence later.”

Douglas chuckled, and Bill went to embrace him. “Whatever will I do without you, Doug?” He asked after they pulled apart.

“I’m your friend, Bill. Always have been.”

Bill gave him a smirk and crossed his arm. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

Douglas laughed nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Doug. I know it. I know why you’ve done a lot of things for me. I know why you are always there.”

Douglas never said it, but he loved Bill more than just a friend. However, he knew that Bill was straight and he did not want to ruin their friendship.

Douglas smiled. “Thanks, Bill. I’ll see you soon. Give my love to Hillary and Victoria. You are a fortunate son of a gun to have them.”

Bill chuckled and watched as his friend turn and leave him.

Then he went to the floor to glass window and looked outside his apartment watching the lights below and saw the people come and go in bars and restaurants. It was funny how he was one of those people too. Always longing  for the night life. There were a lot of things that changed. In fact, the last time he was there he was still a bachelor. He used to have women around his apartment, threw parties or would casually invite someone over to sleep with. He even could remember how he fell asleep on the floor with women around him.

Well, that was his life years ago…before he met the love of his life. He wouldn’t exchange his two wonderful ladies for the world. He couldn’t even think he could return to the life that he once enjoyed. His nights now  were all about feeding, changing diapers and waking up to a wailing one-month old baby - but he preferred that a thousand times more.

He went back to his bedroom and smiled as Hillary cradled Victoria to her chest - her other hand was reaching for towel to wipe the milk on her breast. Bill automatically went to her taking the towel from her hand while he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Did Douglas already leave?” She asked.

“Yes,” he whispered, sitting back to wipe the milk stain on her breast.

She smiled. Bill pulled back her robe that was slipping from her shoulder to cover her breast. “I’ll take Victoria to her crib so you can clean up.”

Bill carried Victoria and pulled her closer until he was able to brush his lips on her wispy blonde hair. She briefly opened her sleepy blue eyes, smiled, then slept again. He chuckled and kissed the tip of her small nose.

“I’m going to give you and your mother everything, my Love. Everything.”

He thought about the fierce protectiveness he had given his mother and then he thought how ready he was to give it to this small piece of him and Hillary. A person they created out of love for each other.

Hillary emerged from the comfort room and saw Bill spending a tender moment with their daughter and seeing them both made her feel emotional, a tender moment. 

It was so funny how different the times were from the moment they met and now.

When she saw Bill straightened, she shut off the lights turning the room dark.

“Babe?” He asked, confused. He turned and squinted through the darkness. He saw Hillary through the darkness as she made her way in front of him.

A smile crossed his face and he could see her smiling back. She circled her arms around his neck and his hands went automatically to her waist.

“Why does this moment  give me a feeling of deja-vù?” He teased.

She tiptoed and pulled him down, “Maybe it was so memorable for you.” She rubbed her lips against his and teasingly said: “Kiss me now, you goat.”

He laughed out loud remembering what she called him for the first time. He leaned in and did what she told him to do. It was exactly like the first time but a thousand times more meaningful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings ending this fic. I am sad and happy. Sad because I'll say goodbye to the world that I have created. Happy because no more self-reminders that I need to update. I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Second, I want to thank my partner: J. Who puts up with me all the time. Who tried to discipline me by telling me to keep on re-reading my entries before sending to her. She taught me to keep my story in simple past tense and revised some of the scenes to add more flavor (so to speak). I don't think I would have finished this without you. 
> 
> Third, thank you, Readers! Your encouragement really pushed me to continue to write even though I thought there's no point in writing. HEHE. Your feedbacks (even though how simple they are) meant a lot. 
> 
> Last, I'm not sure if you remember that I wanted to write a BDSM but dismissed it? I actually wrote some of the chapters before but I am about to purge them because I found them to be too dark and technical. It was supposed to be entitled Behind Closed Doors. The gist of it was how B & H coped during the ML scandal. HAHAHA. WTF. It was how they dealt it behind closed doors. It's a mixed AU and some timeline facts. Anyway, hahaha, I'm explaining so you have a context. But I just wanted to share an unedited snippet. If you want to read -> [[HERE](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AhIoK2lzUX3TErqpX1-sx0iV08i-SyTw9sfnY06_UnE/edit?usp=sharing)]
> 
> Finally, I am done! :)


End file.
